Fantasía ó Realidad
by Fercy Hatake
Summary: Los dos viven sumergidos en un mundo virtual, donde sus caminos chocaran... La vida para Goku ha sido una basura, hasta que conoce a PrincesFuego en linea. Milk, es una chica diferente, vive como ella quiere, pero su mundo cambia cuando conoce a su amigo virtual, y le pide un favor especial... ¿Que prefieren, la fantasía o la realidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, solo el tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación…**

 **Fantasía ó Realidad**

Anillo Anillo ... ... Anillo ...

Milk desvió la mirada de su computadora, su teléfono que estaba haciendo ruido desde hacía ya un par de minutos, pero aun así no quería despegarse de la computadora… no quería, no podía; pero el ruido molesto de su teléfono seguía molestándole, impidiendo que se concentrara por completo

De pronto el sonido de una explosión llamo su atención. Estaba tan cerca de tomar su teléfono, pero al oír aquello tuvo que regresar su mirada a la pantalla…

"¡No… joder… no…!" Se lamento, y oprimió varios botones de su ordenador, con mucha desesperación, todo fue inútil

Se había distraído unos breves segundos y eso fue suficiente, para que su soldado en la pantalla recibiera una bala, en el hombro… tirándola, dio gracias a Kami de que aquella explosión fuera lejos de su personaje, o si no hubiera muerto en la misión, y además mataría en la vida real a quien estuviera del otro lado de la línea…

Trato de que su soldado se levantara, pero el personaje estaba gravemente herido, y en un juego en línea como ese, era imposible que alguien amablemente se acercara y le proporcionara ayuda, la cual necesitaba con urgencia…

"¡No… ahí vienen, maldita sea… voy a perder!" Dio un gritito mientras sus teclas sonaban con rapidez

Estaba por morir a manos del equipo contrario… la mayoría eran personajes masculinos, solo dos féminas, como su personaje…

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, quería entrar en la pantalla y levantar a su personaje, después de todo ella era uno de los más fuertes oponentes del juego… maldición ella era la " _PrincesFuego_ ", ó al menos así la conocían en el juego…

Su teléfono se cayó solo por unos breves segundos antes de volver a sonar, pero ahora también sonaba su celular… pero no volteo, necesitaba su atención en la computadora, debía encontrar una manera de salir del aprieto… sintió rabia cuando vio a sus enemigos cerca, era su fin… suspiro molesta y alejo sus manos del tablero

Cogió con rabia su teléfono

"Sea quien sea, juro por mi madre que te eh de matar en cuanto te tenga frente mío… y jura que será la más cruel de todas las muertes…" Dijo con los dientes apretados

"Pero… yo solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien… pensamos… no era para que te enojaras… ¿Estas acompañada?" La voz dulce y temblorosa de su amiga del otro lado de la línea le hizo volver a su realidad

"Gure… disculpa solo que les acabo de ver apenas ayer y no sé por qué tanta insistencia… lo siento" Se disculpo, no quería asustar a su amiga más nerviosa, pero en verdad estaba ocupada…

Además, ¿ _Por qué preocupadas_?, había visto a sus amigas solo la tarde anterior… ¿ _Qué era tan importante para no esperar un poco más?_

Gure siguió hablando en la línea, pero Milk le dejo de escuchar pues cuando miro de reojo su ordenador, para mirar el horrible ' _Game Over_ ', este no apareció en la pantalla… solo miro a todos los que la habían rodeado, estaban en el suelo llenos de sangre, y frente a su personaje agachado de frente apareció un soldado… con las mismas ropas que ella, con cabello negro y un poco largo, se veía demasiado varonil, como todos… era fornido, y llevaba armas pesadas…

El muñeco en la pantalla saco algo de su espalda y se lo dio a Milk, de inmediato su personaje recupero su fuerzas, se había curado…

Miro impactada su pantalla, aquello que le había dado era una especie de medicamento para curar de inmediato al personaje otorgado, y era valioso… nadie los iba por ahí regalando, costaba mucho obtener uno, y en un juego en línea, si tenias uno era un seguro de una clara segunda oportunidad en el último momento…

Pero ese jugador se lo había dado sin pensar, además de que le había salvado, para seguir en el partido…

Rápidamente miro el nombre del chico… ¿ _Era chico no_?, supuso por su personaje y el nombre…

SaiyaGoku18

Sonrió como niña pequeña y olvido que en su teléfono Gure seguía llamándole, volvió a su misión en la pantalla, tenían que ganar… y ahora con la ayuda del chico aquel, podía volver al juego… y patear a sus oponentes

….

La misión termino y su equipo gano… solo con tres de sus aliados aun vivos en el juego de la pantalla, uno de ellos ese chico… SaiyaGoku18

Cerró su computadora satisfecha… otra paliza en línea

Suspiro alegre… y dejo la computadora en la mesa de frente… tenía que comer algo, su estomago reclamaba algo de alimento sólido, y no las sodas que había dejado a lado de su computadora… se levanto, luego entraría a ver su avance de nivel y nuevas armas desbloqueadas… ahora necesitaba comida

Tomo un pan, le puso Nutella y lo tapo con otra pieza de pan… fue al refrigerador y saco un cartón de leche… sonrió, era su comida perfecta. Estaba por morder el ansiado pan….

"Milk… ¿Estás ahí?, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Gritos aunados a los toques fuertes en su puerta

"¿Milk?" Otro grito "Segura que si te contesto… esto es tan raro, ¿Crees que le sucedió algo malo?" Escucho el murmullo detrás de la puerta

Se levanto un poco irritada, ¿Por qué sus amigas hacían tanto escándalo?, no era como si fuera el fin del mundo, solo habían pasado unas horas sin verse… ¿Por qué actuaban como locas?. Fue a abrir su puerta antes de que la tumbaran con tanto escándalo

Al abrir se topo con dos chicas, con caras angustiadas y sus teléfonos en sus orejas…

"Kami… ustedes son una desgracia, ¿Qué es este escándalo que se tienen?" Pregunto irritada

Bulma la miro como si la examinara de manera rápida, comprobando que estaba bien… y luego su ceño se frunció ante la imagen de su amiga, estaba en pijamas, con el cabello negro alborotado, en una coleta mal hecha, tenía unas manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos…

"¡Milk Ox, dime que no has estado estos días metida en esa porquería de juego!" Reprendió la peli azul, señalándole de manera acusadora

"¿Días…?" Pregunto incrédula

Su amiga de pelo azul estaba volviéndose loca

"Ya tranquila madre… solo jugué un rato, además ni que fueran días, solo un par de horas, y las vi ayer, así que déjense de griterías, y de sustos" Se adentro a su departamento, y cogió su pan… ahora si podría comerlo

Gure y Bulma entraron, para encontrar solo varios trastos en el lavabo, y una computadora en una mesita, y un cable que la conectaba a la fuente de energía… era la prueba de que había pasado con su amiga

"Llevamos tres días buscándote Milk, ¿No lo habías notado?" Pregunto Gure un poco asustada, ¿En verdad la morena no se había dado cuenta que llevaba días sin dar señales de vida?

"Debes dejar esa maldita obsesión, no es sano…" Declaro Bulma enérgica, y se acerco a su amiga "Ni te has dado cuenta del tiempo, mira tú puto calendario, llevas aquí tres días… estábamos preocupadas, pensamos que algo te había pasado. En verdad deja ese maldito juego, te atrofia las pocas neuronas que tienes Milk" Regaño la peli azul

Milk dejo caer el pan de su boca. ¿En verdad había estado tan entretenida que se le habían pasado tres días así de fácil?

"¿Es una broma no?" Se asusto, y busco su teléfono… tenía apenas batería, marcando varias llamadas y mensajes

Pronto el aparato se apago… y miro a sus amigas, Bulma tenía escrito en la cara un ' _En serio no lo habías notado'_ , y es que en verdad no se había dado cuenta

"Ve y date un baño, debes salir de esta casa… y dejar esa fantasía de la guerrera invencible… no es sano, sabes… hay un mundo real ahí fuera, y si no sales a vivirlo, será aun más triste Milk, además Lapis hablo conmigo, quería verte, y le dije que estaríamos en el centro comercial" Comento Bulma tomando el vaso de leche que Milk había dejado en la mesa

La morena se dio media vuelta… el nombre de Lapis no le agrado mucho…

"No me interesa Lapis… ya te lo había dicho" Resoplo molesta

Gure se rio. Lapis estaba detrás de Milk desde hacía un tiempo, pero a ella no le interesaba el chico de ojos azules, ni siquiera le prestó atención del día que fueron al cine con la intención de una cita triple… Milk ni noto la idea, y se fue a una tienda de gamers, a buscar un nuevo audífono para su computadora, además de unos muñecos de colección muy extraños

"Pues dado que no te vemos intención de tener algo real en tu vida, será una obligación ir y darle la cara al pobre, así al menos, tal vez saldrías de este lugar… seguro que con un novio, olvidas eso de la heroína del jueguito estúpido ese" Respondió Bulma

Milk se levanto "No le hago daño a nadie, además… me gusta jugar, soy buena y hay varios chicos tras mío en ese jueguito" Contesto tenas a su amiga

Y era cierto, era popular entre la población masculina, y es que con tan pocas chicas gamers, no era para menos

"Vamos Milk, además… yo… yo…" Gure empezó a temblar "Quede con un chico lindo… y de verdad quiero ir acompañada" Dijo por fin la chica de cabellos blancos

Milk y Bulma la miraron con asombro, ¿Gure en una cita?, era novedad… por lo regular los chicos eran llevados por Bulma…

Milk resoplo resignada… bueno sus progresos podrían esperar… pues sus amigas parecían tener cero intención de dejarla tranquila

"Anda, y déjate de berrinches… mientras aprovecho para checar unos correos, así que tomare tu computadora…" Grito Bulma desde la sala

Milk no respondió, se dispuso al baño…

…

Milk salió y encontró a Bulma y Gure pegadas en la computadora, riéndose por lo bajo… como si estuvieran haciendo alguna travesura de niñas pequeñas

"¿Qué hacen?" Pregunto mientras se terminaba de cepillar el cabello húmedo

Bulma la miro y una sonrisa maliciosa paso por su cara

"Conociendo a tu galán de internet…" Dijo con una sonrisa

Milk se sorprendió, ¿Qué galán…?, mierda eso no le agrado nada

Se puso rápidamente junto a ellas… y ahí estaba

 **SaiyaGoku18: Eres muy buena, me sorprendiste… igual me dio gusto que me aceptaras como amigo en tu grupo**

 **PrincesFuego: Pensé que sería bueno tener alguien con quien hablar, además es bueno conocer a alguien en línea que no piense en que quieren desvestir a mi personaje, y darle contra un muro mientras la batalla sigue en pie…**

 **SaiyaGoku18: Bueno… yo no pensaría eso… es decir, eso suena un poco perturbador**

 **PrincesFuego: Es lo más lindo que me han dicho, no quieres leer el resto… pero dime…nesoejtavoam**

"Milk, arruinas mi conversación…" Se quejo Bulma, mientras la morena trataba de quitarla del ordenador

"¿Por qué le contestaste…?" Pregunto molesta, ella no aceptaba a nadie a menos que los conociera en vida real… "Que no viste los otros putos mensajes pervertidos… que tal y este…"

"Si los vimos, por eso conteste… este solo mando… ' _Hola que tal como te va, que bueno que gano nuestro equipo… eres muy buena en el juego, me sorprendiste'_ , no mando nada sucio como los otros… que déjame decirte que para ser niños que no salen de las computadoras, su imaginación es demasiado grande, mira que lo quieren meterle a tu personajes… es… algo espeluznante… pensé que eran vírgenes sin remedio" Y Bulma soltó una carcajada

Milk se sonrojo… ¿Por qué no había borrado esos mensajes?

"Deja eso y vámonos… si no aquí se cancela la salida de chicas" Sentencio Milk molesta

-0o0-

En otro lugar…

Raditz se asomo a la recamara de su hermano menor, y suspiro… desde que sus padres murieron dos años atrás, Kakaroto se había refugiado en el mundo de realidad virtual, se sumergía en varios juegos… lo cual al principio fue un alivio, pues se estaban empezando a tornar un tanto violento por los problemas… hasta que los videojuegos llegaron

Lo miro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo ver una ligera sonrisa surcarse por su rostro… eso sorprendió a Raditz que lo miraba desde la puerta… pero la sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios del chico al poco tiempo… y lo vio teclear su computadora con esmero… luego resoplo y se aparto de ella…

Por ...

"Ey Kakaroto, ¿No quieres entrenar un poco?, hace mucho que no lo hacemos y sería bueno retomarlo… además has estado en la habitación bastante tiempo" Comento Raditz con una leve sonrisa

Kakaroto se volteo… rodo los ojos "No estoy de humor Raditz, vete…" Miro su computadora…

¿Por qué PrincesFuego le había dejado así?, no había dicho nada ofensivo… simplemente se animo a hablarle porque pensó que podían jugar en línea, la chica era buena… lo habían notado cuando jugaron, por eso la ayudo, pero de pronto… nada

"Debes salir de aquí, esto parece una puta cueva de mierda… además hoy iré con Vegeta, vamos a la plaza, te servirá hombre… acompáñanos" Pidió Raditz, tenía que sacar a su hermano de ese lugar

Goku iba a negarse, pero el sonido de su estomago pidiendo comida pudo mas… así que se levanto, se cambio la camisa y se peino los cabellos con la mano

"Solo como algo y me regreso… no quiero estar fuera mucho tiempo… me fastidia, además…" Estaba irritado

"Si hombre, ya sé que tienes una tropa que dirigir en un juego… vamos, ni que fuera algo real, lo que necesitas es una chica, alguien como Zangya" Raditz le dio un golpe en el hombro

Kakaroto hizo una mueca, no entendía por qué Zangya quería verle nuevamente, poco antes de la muerte de sus padres, la había encontrado con otro chico en la cama, y su excusa fue… ' _Tú nunca has intentado tocarme ni nada, pensé que no me deseabas y bueno… yo necesitaba algo diferente… lo siento_ ', le rompió el corazón, mientras que solo estaba esperando el momento ideal para que ambos… bueno, tuvieran su primera vez… juntos, pero luego pensó que solo seria él…

"No quiero verle, no sé qué mierda quiere conmigo" Mascullo molesto… odiaba la vida

La vida real era una perra, su novia le puso los cuernos, la encontró montándose a un tipo idiota, luego sus padres murieron por culpa de un hombre que se tenía tan poco amor, que le valió madres beber hasta perder su buen juico, ocasionando un gran accidente, que costó varias vidas…

En su mundo virtual, el era poderoso, podía matar a sangre fría, y no se sentía mal por eso… ahí descargaba su odio con la vida, además que por más que sus compañeros cayeran, sabía que volverían… nada duraba, ni la muerte…

Prefería vivir en una fantasía, donde su nombre en lo virtual era de respetar… donde era uno de los mejores jugadores, donde nada salía mal…

-0o0-

"Vamos… miren, ahí está Lapis… y se ve tan guapo" Bulma dio un ligero toque en el costado de Milk señalando al chico

Milk estaba en su teléfono, jugando un poco… sin mirar a su entorno

"No me interesa…" Murmuro por lo bajo sin mirar al chico

…..

"Tranquilo hombre, un poco de vida social no le afecta a nadie" Replico de nuevo Raditz

Su hermano caminaba sin preocupación, sin mirar a su alrededor… solo tenía en meta, la zona de comida, para terminar lo más rápido posible con aquel asunto… y regresar a donde si sentía cómodo, y es que ya era difícil diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía de sus juegos…

Al menos en el video juego, hubiera atropellado sin piedad a todos lo que se interponían en el camino a la plaza, haciendo que todo fuera más rápido… no hubieran tardado en el trafico por una estúpida reparación…

Siguió su camino sin darle importancia a su hermano y su discurso de ' _relájate, debes salir más a menudo_ '

Una chica llamo su atención cuando se acerco al área de comidas… ella era bonita, por decir lo menos… era una guapísima morena, de cabello largo y negro, que brillaba demasiado, llevaba una falta corta, su blusa era una ombliguera, y pudo notar un piercing en su ombligo… no distingo que era, pero sin duda se le veía terriblemente sexi, la curva en su espalda era demasiado, además no llevaba zapatillas, más bien unos botines negro con rosa…

Y junto a ella, un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro, que claramente tenía interés en ella, pues trataba de acercársele mucho… y tocarla

Negó con la cabeza, ese tipo de chicas… no se fijaban en tipos como él… perdidos en los videojuegos, con camisas de Batman como la que llevaba, prueba de ello… su ex

Dejo de mirarla… al menos en su mundo virtual, podría salir con alguna de sus compañeras… si, ¿por qué no?, alguien como él

…

Milk se retiro del lado de Lapis… no le gustaba, y en verdad odiaba darle alas… pero el chico parecía no entender, estaba tan cansada

Se giro molesta… suspiro pesado, y entonces sus ojos se posaron en el chico alto de cabellos alborotados que estaba en donde las pizzas…

Llevaba una increíble camisa de Batman, en color negro, que marcaban un poco su cuerpo, su rostro serio, y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, lo hacían ver increíblemente guapo, unos tenis negros, y distingo la hebilla de su cinturón, el logo de Superman…

Sonrió… era atractivo, pero luego se miro… falda corta, un piercing de una calavera colgando en su abdomen, seguro un chico así no salía con chicas como ella, que se vestían tan atrevida… él se veía muy distinto a sus amigos, a Lapis… el tipo sexi y con una cadena gruesa en su cuello, suspiro

En su mundo virtual, estaba acostumbrada a las insinuaciones grotescas, al igual que en la calle, pero simplemente las ignoraba, ¿Por qué debía esconder su cuerpo?, ella se sentía bien como vestía, sexy como sus personajes virtuales…

Sonrió… y volvió su atención a sus amigos

-0o0-

Goku regreso a su casa, se retiro la camisa y se recostó en la cama… la salida solo tuvo de bueno, aquella hermosa morena que se veía tan bien con aquella ropa… seguro ella salía con tipos que eran deportistas, de los que sacaban malas notas en clase, y que si sabían cómo meterse entre las piernas de una chica así…

Ser virgen no le molestaba… además, no tenía tiempo, para eso estaba el porno de anime

Abrió su computadora, y se sorprendió…

 **PrincesFuego: Disculpa lo de hace un rato, mira no acostumbro a admitir en mi lista de amigos a gente que no conozco, bueno como parece que ya te había mencionado, hay unos cuantos idiotas por ahí… pero, gracias por lo de hace rato en línea…**

Se sorprendió del mensaje, y miro que la chica estaba jugando… así que rápidamente la invito a una partida con él, pero más se sorprendió cuando ella acepto la partida…

….

El juego avanzaba, SaiyaGoku18 era increíble… Milk estaba emocionada, había repensando eso de borrarlo de su lista de amigos, era un buen aliado para sus juegos

Bostezo y cuando miro su reloj, marcaba las 3 am, y al día siguiente debía ir a la universidad, ya había faltado un día… no podía darse el lujo de seguir faltando, y menos en su último semestre

 **SaiyaGoku18: Que dices PrincesFuego, una partida más…**

 **PrincesFuego: No podre, fue divertido pero tengo cosas que hacer en un par de horas, y no eh** **dormido nada, te parece si jugamos otro día…**

 **SaiyaGoku18: Claro, puedes dejar un mensaje… paso seguido por aquí, así que cuanto tengas tiempo me puedes avisar…**

 **PrincesFuego: Entonces estamos en contacto…**

-0o0-

Tres meses después…

"¡No estás mirando… maldita sea, ahí van… a tu izquierda…!" Grito la morena, tenía los audífonos puestos, y tomo con fuerza la computadora…

"Mujer relájate… das más miedo que todos aquí" Escucho a su amigo en línea

"¡Es que son unos estúpidos… mira lo que hacen!" Grito exaltada

"Por eso eres mi mano derecha… tú solo no te alejes y los tendremos" Contesto su amigo conocido por ella solo como Goku

El juego termino, y ganaron… Milk soltó un suspiro aliviada

"Pasa algo no es así Princesa" Dijo Goku quien seguía con ella en línea

Milk toco su sien "Si, bueno… me voy a graduar, y Lapis está insistiendo en ser mi pareja… no quiero, la verdad es lindo, pero no es mi tipo" Confeso, la verdad se habían _acercado_ mucho, claro desde la comodidad de estar en línea cada uno por su lado

….

Kakaroto estaba en su casa, miro el personaje de Milk en la pantalla, mostrando su puntaje… sonrió, tenía carácter

"Mándalo a volar, si quieres, tengo granadas…" Bromeo

"Lo sé capitán, pero no es tan fácil… no ha entendido todo este tiempo, dudo que ahora lo haga" Milk suspiro

…..

No conocía a Goku en la vida real, sabía que vivían en la misma ciudad, pero nunca se habían visto, solo jugaban y conversaban… eran un equipo, y muy fuerte. Sin embargo nunca vio venir las siguientes palabras que él pronuncio

"Puedo ir contigo, y fingir ser tu novio… así tal vez se aleje" Comento casual, ni él supo que lo impulso a hacerlo

En línea eran una _pareja_ , sus personajes eran conocidos, por ser los mejores, y habían ganado fama, así que cuando preguntaban si eran _pareja_ … ellos solo decían sí, pero era solo una fantasía en línea, algo de su juego

Milk tardo en contestar… no sabía si quería reunirse con él, simplemente que no sabía que decir, tal vez así Lapis la dejaría tranquila, pero…

"Pero, bueno nunca nos hemos visto, y no creo que nadie crea que somos pareja, mis amigas vienen seguido y nunca te han visto, seguro me echan todo por la borda" Comento un tanto insegura

"Bueno… eso se puede arreglar, yo tengo un problema… tal vez nos ayudamos ambos, te parece si nos vemos, puede ser en la plaza…" Comento Goku nervioso

Milk se tenso, sus manos sudaban… la voz de Goku era agradable, le encantaba platicar con él, pero verlo… ¿Cómo sería…?, ¿Tendría grandes frenos, unos lentes gruesos, acné en la cara?, entonces negó con la cabeza… Lapis era guapo, pero…

"Claro… solo te diré, no sé cómo me imaginas, pero solo te advierto, si me dices algo malo cuando me veas, la granada que casi te vuela la cabeza ayer en línea, será poco con lo que hare en la vida real" Su voz fue dura

Goku rio "Estoy preparado para todo… tranquila… pero ahora si dime tu nombre real"

"Milk" Soltó sin más

Goku guardo silencio… durante un minuto

Milk miro su pantalla, él seguía en línea… ¿ _Por qué no contestaba?_

"Eso suena, diferente… no mal, simplemente que tú eres tan ruda, que Milk, suena frágil…" Y guardo silencio, pero eran sus pensamientos…

"Si bueno, tu nombre en línea suena a idiota" Contraataco

"Kakaroto, y antes de que te burles, si es una mierda… mejor dime Goku" Contesto con una sonrisa detrás de su pantalla donde ella no le veía

Milk simplemente lo había visto como el soldado con traje y grandes armas del juego… pero no le importaba si era un nerd completo, le agradaba mucho, más que el guapo Lapis… y aun no lo veía

…

Goku estaba feliz detrás de su pantalla… la verdad Milk era agradable, y desde que la había conocido, el ánimo regreso…

Había estado entrenando con Raditz, salía de su cuarto un poco mas… y la vida ya no parecía tan miserable, de no ser por Zangya persiguiéndole… tal vez si lo veía con una chica, aunque una rara como él, lo dejaría tranquilo… y Milk era la única que conocía… por decirlo de un modo

Goku la miraba como una guerrera, con uniforme de combate, cabello recogido y mirada dura… tal como su personaje, pero… no le molestaba si era bajita, con frenos, y lentes, o cabello enredado, pero se la imaginaba un poco más mala, por su voz y carácter, no se asustaría si en verdad llevaba ropa militar, y un arma en manos; le agradaba… más que la Zangya, que era muy guapa. Y aun no la veía…

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola… ¿Cómo están?... Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, déjenme un mensaje privado, ó un Review, me encanta leerlas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, solo los tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación…**

Milk se miro una vez más, mientras estaba entrando a la plaza, suspiro mientras se recorría el atuendo… por un momento pensó seriamente en ir vestida diferente, pues era su primer encuentro real con Goku, pero… pronto la idea desapareció…

"Bueno, si no le agrada como me visto es su problema… después de todo, esto ni es una cita real, solo es para que Lapis deje de molestar… así que no importa que piense Goku" Levanto sus manos y se trato de relajar

A pesar de que no era una verdadera cita, se sentía un poco nerviosa, sus manos sudaban, y su corazón se había acelerado, sus pies iban uno tras otro, por puro instinto…

De pronto Milk dio un paso en falso, y tropezó con una señora mayor, que llevaba varias bolsas con comestibles, haciendo que todas se derramaran… Milk se asusto, y se levanto rápidamente, pues la señora igual había dado en el suelo, y la mujer se quejo…

"Por favor discúlpeme señora… no me fije… por kami, déjeme ayudarla… no era mi intención" Se disculpo, mientras se agachaba para ayudar a la mujer a levantarse

"Niña… vienes muy despistada…" La mujer le sonrió un poco, pues el dolor en la cadera no dejaba que durara más tiempo su diversión

Milk se enrojeció, pensaba que la señora le daría un discurso de lo mal que estaban los jóvenes, tanto por su vestimenta, como por haberla tirado con todo y comestibles… pero la mujer trataba de sonreírle

"Vamos chiquilla… no fue para tanto, además mi cadera ya es metálica, así que aguanta un poco mas… pero sería de gran ayuda si recoges mis cosas, y me ayudas a llegar al estacionamiento" La mujer se puso de pie con ayuda de Milk, y se sacudido un poco la ropa

Milk le sonrió, y asintió…

La mujer no paso por alto el piercing con forma de calavera en el abdomen desnudo de la joven, y sonrió… la chica llevaba una blusa holgada, pero que dejaba desnudo su vientre, con un pantalón ajustado y unos tenis de varios colores, con una coleta baja, y aretes medianos, y en su espalda, colgando una pequeña mochila con forma de Mario… el cual reconoció, por que sus nietos no habían dejado de pedir para su cumpleaños el juego de Mario Kart para Wii U

Milk recogió todo y acompaño a la mujer hasta el estacionamiento… donde se detuvieron esperando a alguien…

"Eres una chica… con demasiada personalidad" Comento la mujer

Milk se sonrojo, y se miro… "Puede decir rara, lo eh escuchado mucho… así como otras, unas un poco ofensivas, pero… me siento muy bien con mi persona, así que no me ofendo con rapidez"

La mujer mayor abrió los ojos y empezó a reír con fuerza, mientras Milk, miro su reloj y se percato de que pronto seria la hora de ver a Goku, además no entendía por qué la mujer se reía…

De pronto, apareció un coche, y de él, salió un señor de edad, quien vestía un pantalón de vestir, y una camisa formal… sin embargo, la parte desnuda de los brazos y parte del cuello del hombre, estaban cubiertas de tatuajes…

La mujer miro a Milk, quien estaba muy intrigada…

"Bueno niña, no soy quien para juzgar, y raro no es la palabra… mas bien, eres tu… así como ese hombre, que es mi esposo, y déjame decirte algo… jamás me haría un tatuaje, y menos a mis años, pero llevo casada con ese hombre _raro_ más de 35 años" Comento la mujer, mientras miraba con amor a su esposo quien pronto saludo a la jovencita

Milk no podía creerlo, miro a la pareja saludarse con amor, y guardar todo en su vehículo…

Ahora estaba convencida, no solo en sus juegos virtuales sucedían cosas extrañas, como hechizos, brincos en el espacio tiempo, o que el maldito servidor hiciera jugadas estúpidas… en la vida real sucedían cosas más raras, como esa pareja… o lo que estaba por hacer con Goku…

Tan pronto vio a la pareja irse, se sintió mejor, se volvió a mirar y sonrió… quizás no era lo que Goku esperaba de ella, pero seguro que podrían ser buenos amigos, después de todo, tenían gustos compartidos

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Goku había dado un par de vueltas en su recamara, estuvo viendo sus camisas… todas tenían un logo, de Marvel, DC Comics, Naruto, Mario, Luigi… ¡Kami!, no había nada que no tuviera el logo de alguna película, juego, manga o anime…

Suspiro pesado… ¿ _Dónde había quedado su ropa menos… rara_?, Quizás en la basura, o en algún lugar, donde decía _**'Creciste y ya no entras en nada de esto'**_

Seguramente, pues hacia un par de años, se había vuelto adicto a los animes, juegos y demás…

Tomo una camisa que de frente tenía el escudo del Capitán América, y su cinturón llevaba la hebilla del mazo de Thor, trato de esconderlo en debajo de su camisa, no quería que Milk lo creyera un loco obsesivo… pero en verdad era la ropa que más le gustaba, después de todo… era genial ¿No?

Raditz apareció en la puerta, y sin tocar entro… dando una mirada curiosa a hermano, quien se veía mas extraño de lo normal, pues saco un perfume de detrás de todas sus cosas guardadas desde la muerte de sus padres, y se puso un poco, luego lo vio peinarse el cabello con los dedos… y darse un rápido vistazo en el espejo

"Entonces… ¿Vas a una cita con Zangya?" Pregunto verdaderamente curioso

La peli roja había seguido insistiendo con ver a Goku, y aunque este siempre se negaba a verle, ella parecía muy convencida de su objetivo con el más joven Son, pues seguía insistiendo, además de llamadas, en un par de ocasiones se apareció en la residencia

Goku volteo a mirar a su hermano, puso los ojos en blanco… ¿ _Por qué su primera opción, era pensar que saldría con Zangya_?

"¡No!, iré a ver a…" Lo medito unos segundos, después de todo, iba a fingirse novio de Milk, para ayudarla a quitarse a un tipo de encima, y pensaba pedirle lo mismo con respecto a Zangya, quizás sería bueno que Raditz no se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo… debía mentirle "Tengo una novia, se llama Milk, y la veré en la plaza"

A decir verdad, no era todo una completa mentira, solo la parte donde decía que era su novia, pues en realidad no conocía a la chica en la vida real, pero en lo personal deseaba darle una buena impresión de sí mismo, pues aunque aun no la veía, la chica le agradaba demasiado, y la encontraba realmente interesante…

Raditz no le creyó… por unos momentos miro a su hermano con cierta desconfianza, pero al ver hacia atrás… eso podría ser verdad, pues explicaría por qué su comportamiento había cambiado un poco. Pues de unos meses al presente, Goku había vuelto a sus actividades ' _Normales_ ', como el entrenamiento, salir más a menudo de su recamara, incluso había ido a una fiesta en casa de los Ouji, donde Tarble había presentado a una chica curiosa que era su novia

"¿Cómo es?" La pregunta de Raditz, era mera curiosidad

Goku se volteo, y miro a su hermano de manera extraña, como si no entendiera la pregunta

"¿Cómo es que?" Devolvió la pregunta, mientras tomaba su móvil… para revisar un mensaje de Milk

"Tu novia idiota… digo, ¿Qué aspecto tiene?, no es que te la piense robar, pero si me da curiosidad, es decir… Zangya es muy bonita, y por alguna extraña razón salieron largo tiempo, pero nunca te había visto poner tanto esfuerzo en una cita, es decir… realmente pareces nervioso" Raditz se rio "Me intriga un poco saber cómo es la chica que te tiene en ese estado" Y se encogió de hombros

Goku detuvo sus dedos que escribían un mensaje en el teléfono

"No estoy nervioso, y ella… bueno, Milk… ella es…" _Mierda, ¿Cómo era Milk?_

Lo único que sabía era que tenia cabello negro, y además que iba a ir a su cita con una mochila de Mario, la cual usaría para que Goku la identificara con mayor facilidad; pero no tenía idea de mas haya como era la chica… y en su cabeza rondaban mil posibilidades de su aspecto, sin embargo no podía decirle a Raditz ninguna, pues si se equivocaba descubriría su mentira… así que suspiro

"Cabello negro y… linda, es agradable…" Era lo mejor que se le ocurrió, después de todo, a él le agradaba…

Raditz no quedo convencido con esa muy vaga explicación "Y… ¿Agradable?" Raditz se cruzo de brazos "Valla, nunca eh descrito a una novia como ' _Agradable_ ', o esa chica es tan rara como tú, o no es muy agraciada… pero en fin, de por si hermanito tienes gustos muy extraños, ¿Sabias?"

Goku sonrió, al menos con eso, Raditz no insistiría mas en el asunto de cómo era Milk

"Me voy, o se me hará tarde… nos vemos luego Raditz" Se despedía de su hermano

Raditz lo detuvo unos breves momentos

"Debes traer a… ¿Milk?, a la fiesta que se hará donde Brolly, así la conozco, y de paso ella conoce a tus amigos, seria genial… además, seguro Zangya va, y supongo que si ya tienes novia, ella bueno… dejara de llamar, y de venir a buscarte" Dijo el chico

Goku lo medito, la fiesta en casa de Brolly sería una grandiosa oportunidad para que Milk conociera a todos… específicamente a Zangya, además le daba el tiempo suficiente para pedirle el favor de fingir ser su novio frente a su hermano y la peli roja

"Claro, yo le comento a Milk, seguro vamos…"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Milk se paro frente a una tienda de figuras coleccionables, había visto una figura de Iron Man, así que sus ojos se desviaron por completo a la tienda, pues aun no veía nadie llegar por ella… se metió a la tienda, donde encontró que estaban en la preventa de su nuevo juego, sus ojos brillaron… quería apartar el suyo… pero después de recordar que tenía que pagar su ultima matricula y por la graduación, se acordó que no podía comprarlo en esos momentos…

Así que recorrió el lugar… había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras observaba unos peluches en forma de Planta, del juego de Plantas vs Zombies… entonces su teléfono sonó con un mensaje…

 **Goku: Hola Milk, no sé si es que es temprano, pero… ya estoy en la plaza, aunque no veo a nadie con una mochila de Mario… ¿Vienes verdad?**

Milk sonrió, y entonces miro la hora, de hecho era algo tarde… como 20 minutos tarde, así que se apresuro a contestar mientras salía del lugar…

 **Milk: Ya voy, lo siento… entre a la tienda de…**

No termino de escribir su mensaje, pues al salir de la tienda, choco con alguien, haciendo que callera al suelo, y dejando caer el teléfono, que sonó de manera ruidosa…

"¡Mi teléfono…!" Se lamento… pues el celular había sufrido, se había roto

Miro con quien había tropezado, y de hecho eran dos niños que tenían un par de globos en las manos… que ahora viajaban al techo de la plaza, mientras los niños miraban con ojos llorosos…

El coraje de Milk se paso, no pensaba reclamarles a un par de niños por su teléfono roto, pero ¿ _Ahora como sabría donde estaba Goku_?, volvió a mirar a los niños… estos estaban llorando con las manos en el aire

Sonrió, al menos si ella había perdido su teléfono, ese par de mocosos, habían perdido sus globos, y a esa edad, seguro que lo verían como la peor tragedia… Recogió su teléfono inservible, el cual tendría que cambiar, y trato de encenderlo, pero era inútil, solo que la maldita mente aun le instaba a realizar tal acción inútil

"Mierda… y ahora… ¿Qué hago?" Se pregunto dando un vistazo a la plaza, pensando donde podría estar Goku

Al ver que no tenia mas opción, decidió caminar por la plaza… seguro Goku la reconocería por la mochila, y si no lo hacía… bueno sería su maldita mala suerte, que la empujaba a Lapis

….

Goku camino dentro de la plaza, dando un par de vueltas mientras se preguntaba si Milk asistiría a su cita, o si se había arrepentido de verle… pues miro su teléfono, no había respuesta a su mensaje, y ya había pasado media hora desde lo acordado…

Suspiro un poco molesto, quizás ella se había arrepentido… después de todo, ¿ _Por qué quedaría de verse con un desconocido en una plaza_?

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se sentía el más estúpido… ahora le tendría que decir la verdad a Raditz, y lo peor… tendría que decirle que la chica lo había dejado plantado en la plaza, mientras que él de manera estúpida, se había esforzado por ir a ver a la chica, y hasta se había puesto nervioso con su encuentro… joder, su hermano lo iba a molestar con eso, durante mucho, mucho tiempo

Camino con decepción, y entonces… sus ojos vagaron a una chica que estaba sentada en medio de la plaza, en una de las tantas bancas, la chica se había sentado justo en medio de la plaza… y miraba a todos lados, con las piernas extendidas…

Goku la observo unos segundos, era linda… tenía el abdomen descubierto, y notaba un piercing en su ombligo, cosa que hizo que Goku se estremeciera, pues en verdad se le veía muy bien, ella tenía un estilo muy raro, parecía una combinación de todo, algo un poco raro… pero luego se miro, y rio

Raro no era la palabra… o tal vez si, después de todo raro él. La chica más bien se veía muy sensual, con aquella vestimenta

De pronto la chica se quito algo de los hombros, pasándolo a su regazo, y ahí los ojos de Goku se abrieron grandes… era una mochila de Mario

"Esa no puede ser Milk… kami, dime que esa chica tan… mierda, no puede ser Milk" Se decía, mientras estaba estático viendo a la chica

Ella no era nada como imaginaba a la chica, no es que pensara que era fea, pero… si la imaginaba menos sexy, mucho menos, pues pensar que esa guapísima morena era Milk, solo significaba que el tal Lapis debía ser… joder, jamás podría competir con un chico que estuviera a la altura de esa morena…

Por unos segundo pensó seriamente darse la vuelta e irse del lugar, pues si esa era la chica a la que vería, seguro se reiría de él, y su aspecto, diciéndole que el chico que la pretendía jamás se creería que alguien tan bobo como él, fuera su novio… o siquiera su amigo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad también lo invadió…

De manera insegura empezó a dar pequeños pasos a donde la morena, que se empezaba a ver ¿Triste?, tal vez… o solo molesta

Cuando estuvo cerca, aspiro pesado… y dejo escapar el aire, tenía que preguntarle, pues era la única chica en toda la plaza que llevaba una mochila de Mario… se detuvo justo frente a la chica, que pronto lo miro de pies a cabeza, y lo miro con ojos grandes, ¿ _Sorpresa?_ , No, lo más seguro era que fuera decepción…

"¿…Milk…?" Pregunto inseguro, mientras sus ojos se clavaban los negros de la chica

Milk se levanto, si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba que desfallecería… ¿Ese chico era Goku?, no podía ser… no era nada parecido a lo que su mente pensó, este chico era guapísimo, sus cabellos todos alborotados le daban un aire muy sexy, y la camisa del Capitán América se le pegaba al cuerpo, marcando al chico… sus brazos que estaban tensos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, solo lograban que sus músculos se marcaran mas… Milk trago duro, ¿ _Por qué estaba tan guapo?_ , no es que pensara en él como una abominación… pero si lo imagino menos… sexy, joder… Lapis tendría que dejarla tranquila, y Bulma quizás se desmayaría cuando lo conociera

"¿…Goku…?" Trato de sonar segura, pero sus nervios le traicionaron de manera fatal, haciendo que esa pregunta sonara muy extraña

Goku sonrió tímido… "Entonces si eres Milk… bueno, yo… la verdad… no sé qué decirte, es decir… ahora que te veo, así en persona… creo…" Se rio nervioso

Costaba mucho trabajo hablar con ella ahora que la miraba en la vida real, pues cuando platicaban por computadora, era tan fácil… podían hablar horas y horas de diferentes temas, pero ahora que la tenia de frente, parecía que su lengua tenía un maldito sello, que le impedía moverse con libertad

Milk se tenso, nunca antes se había puesto tan nerviosa con la presencia de un chico… pero Goku logro hacerla estremecerse solo con verle, y se maldijo mentalmente, después de todo el chico era solo su amigo

"Es un poco raro ¿No…?" Pregunto ella nerviosa

Goku la miro extrañado "¿Raro… yo te parezco raro?"

Milk negó con las manos "No quise decir eso, me refiero… tú y yo… ósea, no que tu y yo estemos juntos, bueno si… es decir… me refiero a que… ósea a vernos en persona… aquí ahora" Se tapo la boca, estaba muy nerviosa y hablaba sin sentido

Goku se rio un poco, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Miro al Mario de mochila-peluche

"Tengo un Luigui, y un Yoshi… pero los compre hace mucho, no pienses que ahora poco… es decir, aun los conservo" Comento con una mano en la cabeza

Milk miro su mochila y asintió "Son geniales, pero no eh conseguido otros… es difícil, ya sabes, se acaban rápido"

Goku se relajo, al igual que la morena… pero ambos se seguían mirando con curiosidad…

"Podríamos ir y sentarnos donde la comida, ahí podemos hablar… ya sabes, para conocernos, y si bueno, para lo de Lapis… ¿Me quieres ayudar verdad?" La pregunta de la morena sonó a suplica

Goku sonrió más ampliamente, ella aun pensaba pedirle ayuda, se sintió emocionado, la chica pensaba que el seria una opción para ayudarle con su problema de pretendiente molesto

"Claro, vamos… la verdad igual tengo algo que pedirte"

Goku y Milk caminaron, ambos miraban al frente, pero de momento se daban miradas de reojo… evitando que el otro lo notara

Milk noto la hebilla del cinturón de Goku y sonrió… el chico le parecía en extremo genial

Goku miro más de cerca el piercing, y se dio cuenta que era una calavera negra lo que colgaba en el ombligo de la chica, se moría por dentro, quería alargar la mano y pasar su yemas por el abdomen descubierto hasta tocar aquella calavera… pero rápido mando esos pensamientos impropios por la borda…

Llegaron a las mesas, iban en completo silencio… hasta que se sentaron uno frente a otro, y Milk dejo su mochila en la mesa, donde salió el teléfono destruido

El peli negro miro el teléfono, estaba agrietado de la pantalla

"¿Se te rompió?" Pregunta estúpida pensó rápidamente, cuando era más que obvio que eso había pasado

Milk miro su teléfono "Después de leer tu mensaje, tropecé con unos niños… por eso no conteste, y pensé que si me sentaba en medio de la plaza me verías, después de todo… yo si te dije que traería algo para que me distinguieras" Comento encogiéndose de hombros

Goku sonrió por dentro, se sintió aliviado… ella no pensaba dejarlo plantado

Empezaron a hablar de ellos, sobre todo sus nombres de gamers, hacia cuanto jugaban, y poco a poco la tensión se disipo entre ambos, haciendo que se sintieran más en confianza, pues sus gustos afines hacían que ambos pudieran hablar sin sentirse estúpidos

De pronto Goku regreso con un par de refrescos… y extendió uno a Milk

"Veras… yo también quería pedirte algo, tengo… no un problema… o bueno si, es una ex, y la verdad me gustaría que dejara de buscarme, ¿Fingirías ser mi novia frente a ella?" Pregunto un tanto inseguro

Una cosa era que él lo fuera a hacer por Milk, pero… ella, era otra historia

Milk le sonrió "Bueno, si vas a fingir ser mi novio hasta mi graduación, no veo por qué no puedo ayudarte… pero, ¿Crees que esa chica digo… si me ve, crees que ella te deje?, es decir… yo soy muy… extraña para la gente, sabes"

"Creo que si Zangya te ve, no creerá que pude conquistar a alguien como tú, tal vez piense que fingimos… pero se dará cuenta que no la quiero en mi vida" Contesto sereno

"Mierda, tan mal estoy…" Bromeo

Goku se enrojeció… y se atraganto con el refresco

"No, para nada… yo quise decir…"

Milk extendió su mano "Tranquilo, era una broma… por cierto, me gusta tu camisa… tengo una de Batman, claro para chicas, pero solo la uso en casa" Comento animada "De hecho, estoy ya emocionada, quiero ver la nueva película de X-Men, se ve que va a estar genial" Trataba de desviar la conversación, pues Goku se veía nervioso

"Quizás podríamos ir juntos, digo si no te molesta… yo quiero verla el día del estreno, pero mi hermano no quiere acompañarme, dice que es muy extremo… que prefiere irse de fiesta"

"¿En serio…?, eso sería genial, la verdad mis amigas no quieren acompañarme al estreno, hasta pensaba que tendría que verla una semana después… ya me estaba deprimiendo"

De pronto la mirada de Milk se tenso, sus ojos se posaron detrás de Goku… quien sintió el cambio brusco de Milk, y miro a donde ella

Ahí estaban un par de jóvenes, un chico y una chica, ambos guapos. El chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, llevaba una gruesa cadena en el cuello, y tenía aspecto de chico malo… Goku sintió un poco de desanimo, pues quizás ese era el tipo de chicos que atraían a Milk, es más, tal vez le estaba gustando ese tipo de cabello negro y ojos azules

"Milk… ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Goku

Milk lo miro "¡Mierda!… perdón, no quise ser grosera, pero es Lapis, y…" Milk miro a los ojos a Goku "Viene para acá, por favor Goku… perdóname"

El azabache iba a preguntar por qué debía perdonarla, cuando la vio levantarse de la mesa, y estirar su cuerpo por la mesa, hasta llegar a él, y tomarlo del rostro, para juntar sus labios con los de él, en un beso muy apasionado, demasiado… al cual Goku tardo solo unos breves mili segundos en responder, pasando una mano por la cabeza de la chica para apresarla a su rostro

Ambos estaban muy a gusto en aquel beso…

"¿Milk… pero que haces?" La voz desconcertada de Lapis hizo que los chicos se separaran

Goku estaba rojo, hasta que miro al peli negro a su lado, con el ceño fruncido, y los brazos cruzados, y a la rubia que se parecía mucho a él…

Lapis desvió su mirada de Goku, para solo mirar a Milk, que sonreía nerviosa…

"Oh… que tal Lapiz, Lazuli… ¿Qué hacen por aquí?" Pregunto tratando de sonar normal

Lazuli rio, y miro a Goku que parecía en shock

Al sentir el ambiente pesado, y todos en silencio… Milk hablo nuevamente

"Creo que no se los eh presentado, pero el es Goku… mi novio" Dijo por fin la chica

Lapis abrió más grande los ojos, y miro al chico…

"¿Novio?" Volteo a ver a Milk "Este tipo es tu novio… pero que… Milk este tipo es tan… no puede ser, debe ser una jodida mentira" Estaba enfureciendo

Milk se molesto, y se levanto de su asiento "Que tratas de decir Lapis, no soy lo suficiente buena para Goku o que…"

"Estás loca verdad… ¡Este tipo no te llega ni a los talones Milk, eres demasiado para un idiota como este!" Señalo a Goku

Milk se puso a un lado de Goku y lo tomo del brazo "A mí me gusta, y creo que es demasiado bueno, además… eso a ti que te importa, no tienes por qué meterte, ahora si me disculpas, mi novio yo estábamos en una muy agradable cita… vamos Goku"

Goku se levanto, y miro a los dos gemelos

No dijo nada, solo camino con Milk, que le apretaba el brazo… la verdad no esperaba ese beso de Milk, pero se había sentido demasiado bien para su buen juicio, lo malo es que estaba tan conmocionado que no hizo nada para defenderse en presencia del tal Lapis

…..

Milk se detuvo cuando estuvieron lo suficiente lejos como para dejar de mirar a Lapis y Lazuli

"Goku… de verdad lo siento, pero… es que Lapis me saca de quicio" Estaba un poco avergonzada

"Yo… lo siento, no dije nada, creo que pensara que soy el novio más estúpido de todos los tiempos, pero… me tomaste por sorpresa" Contesto el peli negro

Milk lo miro y rio un poco, había pasado por un mini infarto en esos momentos donde Lapis apareció, y sabía que ahora el chisme de su novio, no tardaría en llegar a oídos de sus amigas

"Prometo no volverlo hacer, a menos que sea necesario, y con tu consentimiento…" Dijo levantando una mano Milk

Goku sonrió, mierda… el quería que lo volviera hacer, tal vez en esos mismos momentos… pero no lo diría, jamás lo diría en voz alta

"Creo que esto confirma que seremos novios… de mentiras claro" Dijo Goku con las manos en el cuello

"Creo que si… además, pronto todas mis amigas sabrán de ti, y te querrán conocer… esto será, diferente a como lo planee… ¿Listo para fingir?" Pregunto Milk

Goku asintió "Bueno, creo que entonces debo invitarte… habrá una fiesta en casa de un amigo, y ahí estará Zangya, ¿Crees poder venir y ayudarme?"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo… tu ya conociste a Lapis"

Goku sonrió, efectivamente, ya había conocido a Lapis, y no se imagino a Milk rechazando a un tipo como él, pero le alegro el verlo

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Goku llego a casa, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, aun no podía creer su suerte, Milk era más que hermosa, además igual que él disfrutaba de los videojuegos, comic´s, animes…

Cerró los ojos, y solo pudo mirar la mirada y sonrisa de la morena, para bajar su mirada a su cintura, donde estaba ese piercing en su ombligo… el cual le tentaba demasiado

Sin notarlo, estaba empezando a sentir los pantalones demasiado apretados, su excitación estaba creciendo de manera incontrolable, solo con recordar a la chica que momentos antes había estado con él, y que le había besado… estaba empezando a fantasear con otro beso, mientras le pasaba las manos por la espalda…

"Esa cita fue mejor de lo que pensaba… o tal vez no tanto, pues vienes con _eso_ …" La risa burlona de Raditz inundo la habitación

Goku abrió los ojos inmediatamente, para mirar a su hermano divertido, luego miro a donde el dedo de Raditz señalaba, mierda… tenía una enorme erección

Se enrojeció, y se paró de golpe para sacar a su hermano de la recamara

"Raditz… mierda, aprende a respetar el espacio ajeno" Grito tumbando su puerta

Solo escucho la aguda risa de su hermano, y fue a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama… se froto el rostro, debía desechar esos impropios pensamientos, sobre todo porque la chica solo era su amiga, además… seguro lo tacharía de pervertido, como a otros jugadores en línea, después de todo, le había dicho que era una de las razones por las cuales no aceptaba nuevos amigos sin conocerles antes en persona

"Milk… eres… demasiado" Suspiro

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Milk abrió la puerta de su departamento, y tan pronto entro, su teléfono de casa sonó, así que fue a contestarlo

"Hola"

"¿Cómo está eso de que tienes un novio Milk Ox?, ¿Por qué debo enterarme por Lazuli de tu maldito novio?, te eh dejado mil mensajes, y me estas ignorando… ¿Qué te crees… eh?, más vale que me lo detalles, es más, que me lo presentes… ¡sabes que debo aprobarlo!" La voz de Bulma del otro lado de la línea podía escucharse aun sin tener el teléfono cerca

Milk suspiro, empezaba toda la farsa


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lenguaje subido de tono, no hay lemon, pero tendré que cambiar la clasificación a M.**

 **Si han leído mis historias con anterioridad, sabrán que en un punto esta historia tendrá lemon, y tal vez no muy apto para todo público, quien sabe. Solo los que han leído mi trabajo anterior sabrán a qué atenerse**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, solo los tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación…**

Goku tecleo rápidamente en su computadora, no era que fuera un enfermo pervertido, pero… desde aquel día que vio a Milk, parecía que sus hormonas estaban revoloteando como locas, deseando cosas que normalmente no desearía hacerle a una chica, mas cuando esa amiga era Milk

Así que para borrar el mal pensamiento de cómo se vería su amiga sin ropa, opto por revisar en su computadora algunas escenas porno de sus animes favoritos, y es que después de todo, en los animes había varias chicas hermosas, con las cuales fantasear sin ser tan pervertido, o mejor dicho, con toda la perversión deseaba pero sin sentirse sucio por pensar en alguien que le importara

Las imágenes pasaron en su computadora, y su erección creció demasiado rápido, trato de concentrarse en la chica animada que aparecía en la pantalla, mientras se bajaba el cierre del pantalón, para atender su creciente deseo de atención

…

Raditz llego a su casa con Vegeta, quien iba un poco malhumorado porque a Raditz se le olvidaran los papeles que según llevarían a casa de Brolly para que este revisara. Después de todo, se suponía que era algo muy serio, y a Raditz se le ocurría olvidarlo por ir detrás de una chica con mini falda que apenas y le había mirado

El rostro de Vegeta mostraba lo frustrado que se sentía, no sabía si golpear a su amigo en la cara, o patearle en los bajos… después de todo, parecía que el mayor Son, solo pensaba con la cabeza de abajo

"Apresúrate Raditz, no tengo todo el día para esperarte" Ladro Vegeta con los brazos cruzados

"Vamos hombre, pareces un viejo en un cuerpo de joven, además, Brolly dijo que estaría en casa todo el día" Contesto Raditz relajado

El rostro tranquilo de Raditz pasó a uno serio cuando miro a la entrada de su casa; ahí iba caminando Zangya, la hermosa pelirroja iba con una falda corta, y una blusa que tenía bastante escote, colgando entre sus pechos un hermoso collar, que hacía a fuerza que uno mirara sus atributos

Vegeta abrió grande los ojos, mientras Raditz bufo un tanto molesto… los dos se miraron, aun no entendían que era lo que aquella chica había visto en Kakaroto, tal vez era que antes no era tan rarito como lo era actualmente, pero entonces… ahora ¿ _Por qué tanto buscarle_?

"Tendré que preguntarle qué carajo hace en la cama tu hermano, porque no veo otra razón para que esa chica regrese" Comento Vegeta, con una ligera sonrisa de lado

Raditz se carcajeo, aunque no estaba seguro pensaba que su hermano no se había acostado con la peli roja, no lo creía virgen, pero tampoco un gran experto en ese arte amatorio

"Dudo que te sirvan sus consejos, mejor pregúntate que de malo tiene esa chica en la cabeza, o la nueva novia de Kakaroto, seguro que algo mal está en la cabeza de esas chicas" Dijo Raditz bajando para entrar a su casa

"Seguro es algo de familia" Vegeta asintió "Tal vez viene en busca de otro de los Son, uno de cabello largo, que si no mal recuerdo le gusta tirarse todo lo que tenga una falda y lindas piernas" Comento Vegeta mirando al frente

Raditz se puso rojo, y volteo rápido a Vegeta. Odiaba el alcohol, en primera por provocar la muerte de sus padres, y en segunda por que había hecho que hiciera algo muy estúpido, además le había contando a Vegeta, quien parecía jamás dejaría que lo olvidara, tal vez era su castigo por tal estupidez

"Cierra la boca Vegeta, solo paso una maldita vez, y estábamos muy borrachos, además, Kakaroto y ella ya habían terminado" Mascullo Raditz

Vegeta no dijo nada solo movió la mano en señal de apurar a Raditz pues aun tenían cosas que hacer

…..

Zangya se paro en la puerta de los Son, estiro la mano para tocar el timbre de la casa, esperando que Kakaroto le diera una oportunidad para hablar, y así arreglar todo entre ellos, para que pudieran ser de nuevo esa pareja dulce y especial que en algún momento fueron

Antes de que la chica tocara el pequeño botón, una voz la hizo detenerse de su objetivo

"No saldrá para verte Zangya, está muy decidido a no verte" Comento Raditz en tono calmo mientras sacaba sus llaves

La pelirroja miro un poco molesta al chico de larga cabellera

"Dime de una vez, ¿Eres tu quien le mete ideas de mi en la cabeza, y por eso él no me quiere ver?, ¿Le has contado lo que paso entre nosotros?" Pregunto la pelirroja con cólera

Raditz la miro con ojos grandes, estaba más que molesto

"Mira Zangya, sería bueno que le dijera a Kakaroto lo que paso, seguro que con eso si que decide no verte ni en una pintura, pero por desgracia, también fue mi culpa, y no me enorgullece lo que hicimos, además también me odiaría a mí, así que no, él no sabe nada" Gruño por lo bajo el chico "Además Kakaroto ya tiene una novia, creo que se llama Mimi… no, es algo como comida, Milk… ándale, así se llama la chica" Comento el hombre abriendo la puerta

Zangya se quedo quieta, había escuchado bien, Kakaroto el chico raro, el que solo estaba en su computadora, en su Xbox one, en su Wii, es mismo ¿Había conseguido otra novia?, su corazón se rompió en esos momentos. Pero se negó a creerlo, después de todo, ella se había fijado en el solo porque era un reto para ella, y para un par de amigas, pero con el tiempo, se había sentido realmente atraída por la inocencia y rareza de Kakaroto

"¡Mientes, él no puede tener una novia, yo eh sido y seré la única!" Dijo casi en un grito desesperado

Raditz se tapo los oídos, y se metió a la casa, estaba por cerrar la puerta, no es que fuera grosero, pero él solo iba por unos papeles y luego se iría, no tenía tiempo para discutir con Zangya acerca de su hermano menor

Zangya puso el pie en la puerta, y evito que Raditz la dejara fuera, entro a la casa a la fuerza, miro a Raditz

"¿Cuál es su recamara?" Pregunto la chica con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

Raditz le miro incrédulo, ¿Kakaroto nunca la había llevado a su recamara?, que hacían cuando la invitaba a su casa, ¿Acaso no conocía más que la sala de la casa?

El chico lo pensó, tal vez iba siendo hora de que Goku hablara con la chica de frente, y le dijera lo que sentía, para que así la chica entendiera, o arreglaran lo que fuera, pero que lo hablaran. Señalo un pasillo, y miro a la chica quien se veía molesta

"La puerta de Kakaroto tiene un gran poster de los Avengers, la reconocerás de inmediato créeme" Dijo cansado Raditz, quien tomo unos papeles que estaban en la mesita a un lado del sillón de la sala "Cuando salgas, cierra bien la casa y Zangya, cuida lo que le dices a mi hermano" Se despidió el chico con unas sonrisa arrogante

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta, y camino por el pasillo, mientras escuchaba la puerta principal cerrarse nuevamente. No le dio importancia, llego a la puerta que Raditz le había mencionado, no pudo evitar mirar el gran cartel con los personajes de Avengers, los reconoció, pues eran después de todo famosos, por las películas que tanto se habían mencionado en las carteleras de cine, sin embargo un leve ruido extraño escucho; el cual venia del otro lado de la puerta

Siendo curiosa pego su rostro en la puerta de la recamara, y entonces pudo escuchar perfectamente bien, leves gemidos… ¿Gemidos, que mierda… que hacia Kakaroto?

…..

Goku dejo de mirar la pantalla de su computadora desde hacia momentos atrás, y es que había dejado de concentrarse en la chica del anime, pues su mente le empezó a presentar imágenes aun mas eróticas, con una protagonista de cabellera negra, con un seductor piercing de calavera…

Estaba demasiado embobado en su momento íntimo, en aquel momento en que trataba de liberar un poco la presión que sentía, el libido que se le había disparado…

Su mano bombeaba con fuerza su miembro, aun con la computadora entre las piernas, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, y su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más caliente, mas extasiado, con aquel cosquilleo en el vientre que le indicaba que estaba cerca de terminar. Solo podía imaginar la sonrisa de Milk, mientras los labios de la chica devoraban los suyos, y ella estaba encima suyo, diciéndole lo bueno que era para aquello… estaba tan cerca, tan solo un poco más, y entonces llegaría al máximo placer, ó al menos al que él conocía

…

Zangya no pudo soportarlo más, abrió la puerta de golpe, para encontrar a Kakaroto en la cama, sentado con la computadora en sus piernas, mientras él se masturbaba con fuerza, y gruñía cuando empezaba a correrse en su mano, y parecía perderse en su liberación, pues aun no le notaba

La pelirroja no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no sabía cómo era el cuerpo de su ex novio, pues el chico siempre había sido muy respetuoso con ella, nunca la toco con lujuria, jamás la trato de seducir para acostarse con ella, y ahora estaba ahí viendo que su ex, quien no tenia nado de que quejarse, y pronto sus bragas se mojaran… verlo así, tan caliente, tan excitado, hizo que ella misma lo hiciera… quería acercarse a él, y mostrarle todo lo que se perdía mientras la rechazaba

Goku entonces dejo salir el aire que contenía, mientras se sus labios salía un débil…

"… Princesa…" Que apenas era audible

Zangya se emociono, después de todo, así era como le decía Kakaroto a ella

 **Flashback**

 **Kakaroto llego a la escuela, tenía en su mano un libro, y parecía muy emocionado mientras lo leía. Sin embargo lo dejo, para buscar a la hermosa pelirroja que le había hecho el chico más feliz del mundo, esa que había aceptado ser su novia**

 **La miro, ella corría con sus libros en las manos. Había llegado tarde a la escuela, no era fuera de lo normal, ella era así, distraída con la escuela, pero a él no le molestaba. Se acerco a la pelirroja, y saco de su libro una flor que había estado secando desde hacía un tiempo, se la extendió a la chica**

 **Zangya miro extrañada la flor que su '** _ **Novio**_ **' le extendía, era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba una flor seca**

" **La belleza de las flores, es efímera, solo duran unos días, pero si la secas, esta perdura para siempre, y yo quiero que nosotros igual lo hagamos, después de todo una linda princesa siempre se merece un príncipe" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa tímida "Y quiero ser el tuyo"**

" **Eres un poco ratito lo sabías" Dijo divertida ella, mientras aceptaba el extraño regalo**

 **Fin Flashback**

El corazón de la pelirroja se acelero, ¿Entonces, Kakaroto pensaba en ella mientras se masturbaba?, Interesante, demasiado interesante… La chica se mordió los labios, estaba convencía de haber encontrado la forma de regresar con Kakaroto e interesarlo en ella

Goku entonces abrió los ojos, estaba tan ensimismado en su fantasía, donde Milk lo deseaba, lo besaba, y ambos se entregaban a una pasión sin desenfreno; que no había notado que su cuarto había sido invadido por una chica… hasta esos momentos

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron con mayor sorpresa cuando miro a su alrededor, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, pues estaba agitado por su reciente liberación, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una chica pelirroja que estaba parada en su puerta, mordiendo su labios, mientras se desabrochaba la blusa que tenia puesta

Rápidamente Goku se levanto de la cama, tirando su computadora al suelo, haciendo que su laptop, se rompiera por el impacto ya que se había levantado apurado, mientras se subía el cierre del pantalón, y se pasaba el ante brazo por el rostro pues estaba sudando, sin embargo, manchándose de semen mientras lo hacía… todo era un caos

"¿Qué haces aquí Zangya?" Grito molesto, estaba rojo de ira y vergüenza

La chica miro divertida la situación, Kakaroto tenía sus mejillas con un hermosos color carmín, y su rostro duro, lo hacía ver aun más sexy, solo debía quitarle esa camisa estúpida de un perro raro con un pato que sostenía del cuello, y seguro que se vería mejor que nunca antes

"Vete de aquí Zangya, que no ves que no puedo atenderte" Grito mas furioso

Ella no dijo nada, solo se termino de retirar la camisa, y la dejo caer, mostrándole a su ex novio, el sexy brassier que llevaba, de encaje, que levantaba mejor sus atributos femeninos

Goku abrió un poco la boca, nunca había visto más allá del cuerpo de Zangya, que lo que su ropa mostraba, y es que si la había tratado de imaginar, pero verla era algo muy diferente, ella era bellísima sin duda alguna, pero por alguna razón, esa no era la imagen que quería ahora. Su rostro no podía estar más rojo, sus manos no podían sudar mas, por más que se frotaba las manos en el pantalón para limpiarse, aun sentía que estaba un poco pegajoso

Se acerco y se agacho para tomar la blusa de Zangya del suelo, y la levanto, extendiéndola a la chica, sin mirarla

"Por favor ponte tu ropa y vete Zangya, no quiero verte… menos en estos momentos" Su voz sonaba un poco entre cortada, y es que la vergüenza no le dejaba

"Kakaroto… podemos continuar con lo que hacías, yo te puedo ayudar… te puedo dar mucho placer, después de todo, soy tu _princesa_ , ¿recuerdas verdad?" Dijo ella con voz melosa, mientras tocaba la mano Kakaroto que sostenía su ropa

La peli roja acaricio la mano del chico, haciendo que Goku temblara, sin embargo no por la caricia, más bien por haber mencionado eso _de princesa_ , se puso rojo de recordarlo, ¿Acaso Zangya había escuchado eso ultimo?, su corazón cayo, seguro que si Milk se enteraba que la había utilizado de manera indecente en su momento erótico, lo mataría y olvidaría su trato, y su amistad, tal vez realmente le metería un par de balas en el pecho por lo que había hecho

Sin embargo no pudo seguir pensando en posibles escenarios donde era descuartizado por cierta chica de cabello negro, pues Zangya seguía tocándole

Se molesto, quería que la pelirroja se fuera para poder arreglar lo que había provocado momentos antes. Sin embargo cuando miro a donde la chica, esta ya había deslizado su falda fuera, y solo se encontraba en ropa interior

Trago duro, y miro a los ojos a Zangya, quien sonreía con picardía

De pronto su teléfono sonó, desvió su mirada a su celular, que marcaba que la llamada era de un número desconocido, se debatía si debía contestar, o dejarlo pasar y resolver el problema que estaba frente a él, pero no sabía qué hacer

Zangya noto su indecisión, y se acerco hasta tomar el teléfono de Kakaroto, y entonces lo respondió sin aviso alguno

"Hola, ¿Quién llama?" Pregunto la voz de Zangya un tanto desesperada

…..

Milk que estaba del otro lado de la línea dudaba si debía contestar, tal vez se había equivocado de numero, pues con quien quería hablar era con Goku, pues iba a pedirle un favor, después de todo Bulma y Gure estaban a su lado esperando que la chica se comunicara con su novio, para quedar en salir y así poder conocer al susodicho

"Sí, soy Milk, la novia de Goku, ¿Este es su número?" Pregunto Milk extrañada, pues estaba muy segura de haber marcado bien el número

…

Zangya se tenso, estaba molesta, apretó el teléfono en sus manos, iba a contestar pero entonces sintió que unas manos grandes le arrebataban el teléfono. Miro a Goku que parecía agitado…

"¿Milk, eres tú?" Contesto el chico rápidamente pues había logrado escuchar su voz por el teléfono

"¿Ah?, hola novio… te hable porque te iba a dar mi nuevo número, y además, estoy con Bulma, ¿Recuerdas, la amiga de la que te hable?" La voz de Milk sonaba un poco estrangulada, como si deseara que él captara lo que estaba pasando, pues sus amigas estaban pegadas al teléfono

Goku dudo un poco cuando le dijo ' _novio_ ', pero al escuchar los murmullos de otras chicas en el teléfono entendió que Milk no estaba sola, quizás estaba con las chicas a las que él tendría que convencer de ser novio de Milk

"Este… yo estoy ahora un poco ocupado, mi computadora sufrió un accidente, te puedo mandar un mensaje novia" Su voz sonaba un poco molesta

Milk se sorprendió, ¿Seria que Goku estaba ocupado en algo y ella lo estaba molestando?

Sin embargo Goku estaba poniendo el ceño fruncido por que Zangya lo miraba con ira, y amenazaba con hablar, si hacia aquello, seguro que las amigas de Milk lo tacharían de un maldito bastardo traidor con su amiga, pues aunque no le gustara, podría explicarle a la morena lo que hacia Zangya en su casa, pero ¿Cómo decirles a sus amigas?, además seguro el tal Lapis se valía de eso para que Milk, lo dejara… entonces de detuvo un momento, ¿ _Lo dejara?, ¿Cómo lo dejaría si ellos en verdad no eran nada, cierto?_

"Claro, solo era para que anotaras mi número, ya por mensaje nos ponemos de acuerdo para poder vernos" Contesto Milk un poco apagada

Goku iba a decirle algo pero la chica había colgado el teléfono

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Milk colgó el teléfono, y miro a sus amigas

Bulma sonrió "¿Qué dijo tu galán, viene con nosotros a comer?" Pregunto, pues había despegado el oído del teléfono de Milk, no quería ser tan metiche

Milk miro su teléfono, y trato de sonreír

"El está ocupado, no le pude preguntar… tal vez en otro momento" Soltó la chica

Bulma se cruzo de brazos "Se me hace que no es cierto eso del novio Milk, pero no importa, después de todo…" Una sonrisa picara se asomo en los labios de la peli azul "El sexy de Lapis ira, le dije que llevarías a tu ' _novio_ ', pero dijo que iría, que él tampoco creía lo del supuesto novio, así que será mejor si vas sola"

La morena gimió en protesta, ¿Hasta cuándo entendería su amiga que Lapis no le importaba?

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Goku logro que Zangya se pusiera de nuevo sus ropas, mientras que él mandaba mensajes desesperados a la morena, pidiéndole disculpas y tratando de explicarle a grandes detalles lo que había pasado. Sin embargo lo que recibió en respuesta no le agrado

 **Milk: No te preocupes, en verdad no era nada tan importante, solo que Bulma y Gure querían conocerte, vamos a salir a comer, y nos encontraremos con un par de amigos, igual ira el tonto de Lapis, pero puedo arreglármelas, como siempre, así que no te preocupes, les he dicho que tenias algo importante… nos hablamos luego, tal vez en la noche para una partida**

Los ojos de Goku se enardecieron de cólera, ¿Lapis estaría cerca de Milk?

Zangya al sentirse por completo ignorada, salió de la recamara de Goku con ira, azotando la puerta con gran fuerza, mientras abotonaba el ultimo botón de su ropa. Ella pensaba pasar un tiempo _romántico_ con Kakaroto y una simple llamada de la supuesta novia, había arruinado sus planes


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, solo los tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación…**

Milk dejo caer el teléfono con pesadez en el mueble. Después de llamar a Goku, decidió que tendría que ir a la comida, fingir que estaba feliz e ignorar a Lapis, dándole un buen pretexto por el cual su novio, no podía hacer acto de presencia en una simple reunión con los amigos de ella, tratando de que no sonara como que lo había planeado durante un tiempo

"Tranquila Milk, mira no es la gran cosa tampoco, es decir… no sé por qué tratas de inventarte un novio, después de todo, Lapis no es un chico malo, en verdad te quiere, y es guapo, fuerte, inteligente…" Bulma estaba contando con los dedos, mientras decidía que otras cosas buenas tenía el chico de ojos azules

Milk resoplo "¡No me estoy inventando un novio!" Dijo un tanto molesta "Mira Bulma, se que Lapis es un buen tipo, no me malinterpretes, solo que no es el tipo de chico que quiero"

Gure sonrió sentada en el mueble, mientras sentía que algo vibraba, pero no hizo comentario alguno

Bulma miro a Milk, y frunció el ceño

"Y tu disque novio, ¿Si es lo que quieres?" Pregunto un tanto molesta la peli azul "Milk, se que tienes tus ideas, pero mira, ¿No estarás ya delirando de tanto videojuego, y crees tener un novio en la vida real, pero en realidad es un personaje ficticio de una realidad alterna que jamás vendrá a ti?"

Milk se cruzo de brazos, haciendo un puchero, mientras su pie golpeaba con insistencia el piso, y de repente se dio la vuelta sin decir más nada, solo dejando escuchar el estruendoso cerrar de la puerta de su recamara

Gure tenía el teléfono de Milk en sus manos, mientras escuchaba como la morena había casi destrozado la puerta con el golpe. Miro a Bulma quien estaba de pronto con los hombros caídos, y escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, mientras resoplaba

"Creo que ahora si me excedí, ¿No?" Pregunto la peli azul

Gure se acerco a Bulma "Si, y mucho… mira" Le extendió el teléfono móvil de su amiga

Bulma lo miro extrañada, iba a preguntar por qué razón debía mirar el teléfono, pero ahí estaba su respuesta…

 **Goku: Milk, por favor márcame, dime el lugar donde iras con tus amigos, y yo estaré ahí, lo prometo, solo que ahora que llamaste, tenía un problema, y por eso no pude atenderte, pero dime donde y voy a ir**

Bulma abrió grandes los ojos, sentía que debía conocer el nombre del chico, pero por más que trato de recordar, no daba con donde había visto ese mismo nombre anteriormente

Gure se rio "Parece que sí es cierto lo del novio, digo, mira que está muy afligido por lo de hace unos minutos, tal vez debamos decirle a Milk"

Bulma detuvo a su amiga "Mejor le damos una sorpresa, ¿Te parece Gure?, y de paso, tal vez así se contente conmigo, porque ahora creo que me debe querer fusilar" Sonrió la peli azul

…..

Milk se dejo caer en la cama de su recamara, se hundió en las almohadas, y suspiro profundo

"No puedo ni siquiera hacer que un novio de mentira valla conmigo a una comida, soy realmente patética… ¡Mierda, debería quedarme, jugas Mario Kart, o tal vez Halo!, matar sin piedad, sí, eso haría que me subieran los ánimos"

La morena estaba decidida, no iba a salir de su casa. No quería ver la cara del resto de sus amigos cuando empezaran con las típicas preguntas…

 _¿Por qué no vino tu novio? ¿Acaso una computadora es más importante que tú? ¿Es real, o te lo estas imaginando? ¿No será un muñeco de esos de tus videojuegos verdad, si sabes que no son reales? ¿Es porque eres una virgen patética que no pudiste retenerlo ni un par de días?_

Quizás la última pregunta no se la harían ellos, al menos no todos, solo Gure y Bulma que sabían ese pequeño e insignificante detalle. Después de todo, con sus 21 años, eso era una cosa un poco rara, después de todo, la mayoría si no es que todas sus amigas, habían perdido su virginidad mucho tiempo atrás, la única que quedaba era la inocente y tierna Gure, que un mes antes, había llegado con las mejillas rojas, a contarles que ella y su nuevo novio lo habían hecho. Se hundió más en la cama, era jodidamente patética, sin novio real, virgen, y dejando pasar la oportunidad con un chico guapísimo como Lapis, quien claramente moría por ella

Cualquiera pensaría que por su forma tan sensual de vestir, le llovían los novios, y que no le costaba conseguir citas. Pero la realidad era otra, no tuvo muchas experiencias con novios anteriormente solo dos chicos, y uno había sido cuanto tenía 11 años de edad

"Tal vez deba dejar este cuento de Goku, y aceptar salir con Lapis, después de todo, conozco a Lapis desde hace tiempo, me agrada como amigo, ha sido lindo conmigo, aun cuando lo eh estado ignorando, quizás… puede que me llegue a gustar con el tiempo" Se dijo derrotada

Estaba debatiéndose entre si debía mandarle un mensaje a Lapis, diciéndole que ciertamente lo de Goku era una mentira, y preguntarle si aun quería salir con ella. Pero en esos momentos, la puerta de su recamar se abrió, revelando a una tímida Gure que entraba cautelosa

"Milk, no te enojes con Bulma, ya sabes que se pone media rara en ocasiones, pero es porque te quiere, ya sabes, solo pensó que sería bueno que saliéramos un rato con los chicos, pero no debes prestar atención a sus intentos de juntarte con Lapis, además… mi novio tampoco ira, él está ocupado con su hermano hoy" Gure se sentó en la cama de Milk, mientras se iba reclinando en el cómodo colchón hasta quedar acostada

Bulma aprecio pocos segundos después, con una sonrisa triste

"Vamos, no te enojes conmigo… mira si quieres, prometo hacer lo que quieras el próximo fin de semana contigo, es más, si quieres me la paso aquí en tu departamento y me enseñas a jugar el juego que más te guste, y prometo aprender rápido, hasta iré contigo al estreno de la película de X-men, pero no te enojes Milk" La voz suplicante de la peli azul fue crucial para que sus disculpas surtieran efecto en su amiga

La morena se levanto de entre las almohadas, quiso reír de lo que Bulma decía, sabía que para su amiga seria una tortura pasar el fin de semana encerrada con videojuegos, pero que incluso lo mencionara era suficiente para que la perdonara

"Espero que cumplas, pues planeo ir incluso por suministros para no salir del departamento todo el fin de semana, estaremos aquí encerradas, así que prepárate Bulma, este será tu fin de semana más largo amiga" Contesto Milk con una sonrisa

Bulma gimió derrotada, y asintió

Milk y Gure soltaron una sonora carcajada por la reacción de su amiga

"Bueno ahora sí, arréglate, para que podamos irnos de una vez, yo muero por llegar, quiero un delicioso postre ahora mismo" Dijo Bulma con un puchero

Milk se levanto, y miro su armario, saco unos pantalones y una blusa, dejándolas caer en la cama, iba vestirse, pero rápidamente Bulma tomo la ropa y la volvió a guardar

"Mejor escogeré esta vez tu ropa por ti, créeme, me lo agradecerás luego" Y la peli azul le guiño un ojo a su amiga

Milk se aparto, no dijo nada, solo se cruzo de brazos mientras Bulma sacaba la ropa que llevaría a la comida, después de todo, le daba lo mismo, iba decidida a hablar con Lapis para decirle que aceptaba salir con él, y confesar que Goku solo era un amigo en línea que le había dicho que le ayudaría

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Goku estaba desesperado, miro su recamara, sus sabanas estaban en el piso, su computadora rota en el suelo, sus pantalones pegajosos, sus manos igual, y ahora parecía que incluso su teléfono, todo era un caos, originado por su ansiedad insana

Se maldijo durante unos minutos, pues lo peor de todo, la idea de que el tal Lapis estuviera cerca de Milk no le agradaba, además, ella no le contestaba el teléfono, tenía un par de minutos de su mensaje y ella simplemente no contestaba, ni cuando le devolvió la llamada

"Valla, que jodido novio eh resultado" Se dijo a si mismo cuanto levanto sus sabanas

De pronto su teléfono sonó, el claro timbre de haber recibido un mensaje, hizo que su corazón latiera nuevamente rápido. No lo pensó dos veces, y cogió el teléfono, era el ansiado mensaje de Milk

 **Princes: Hola, no soy Milk, soy su amiga Bulma… ella esta cambiándose en estos momentos, la verdad no se que se traen realmente Milk y tu, pero sin duda parece que te importa, te sugiero que nos encuentres en el restaurant, te mandare la dirección… es dentro de dos horas, más vale que llegues con algo para Milk, porque está molesta**

Goku ladeo el rostro, ¿Milk se había molestado con él?, mierda… ahora si tenía serios problemas, además, ¿Llevarle algo para… contentarla?. Lo medito unos segundos, no tenía casi experiencia con las chicas, no sabía que llevar en estos casos, por lo regular a Zangya nunca le había quedado mal, así que nunca tuvo que llevarle un presente para que ella se contentara con él, así que pensó seriamente que debía llevarle a la chica

Recibió un segundo mensaje, donde venia el nombre del lugar, y la hora en que debía estar ahí. Sonrió, conocía donde quedaba el restaurant, además, le quedaba cerca de donde debía ir a dejar su computadora para que ver si tenía posibilidad de sobrevivir después de aquella descuidada caída

Recogió su computadora

"Voy a morir, solo espero que puedan arreglarla pronto, o si no Raditz seguro querrá que haga algo horrible a cambio del dinero para una nueva" Se lamento mirando detenidamente algunas partes rotas

Se metió a dar una ducha rápida, para quitarse todo lo pegajoso, y el aroma de su excitación de encima. Busco en su armario, ¿Qué sería bueno llevar para conocer a los amigos de Milk?, bueno, Lapis ya lo conocía, lo había visto con sus ropas habituales, y Milk igual, y al parecer a la chica no le disgusto para nada su aspecto, así que sonrió, y saco una camisa de Flash, mientras se ponía sus pantalones de mezclilla negros, con un par de tenis

Tomo la computadora y salió de su casa

…..

Llego a un local un poco deteriorado, donde se podía distinguir claramente los muchos artefactos electrónicos, que estaban desensamblados, mientras un hombre mayor que parecía sumamente concentrado, arreglaba un viejo CPU

"Buenas tardes señor, vine a ver si puede arreglar esto" Comento respetuoso Goku sacando su laptop rota

El hombre levanto la vista y sonrió "Muchacho, hace tiempo no te veía" El hombre paso sus ojos a la destruida computadora "Parece que quieres comprarte una nueva, ¿No es así?" Comento divertido

Goku rio nervioso, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, rascándose

"Un pequeño accidente en casa, es todo, dígame ¿Cree que pueda arreglarlo?" Los ojos de Goku suplicaban que dijera que tenía arreglo, después de todo amaba su computadora

El hombre dio un vistazo superficial al aparto, y luego giro el rostro

"Suno" Grito el hombre "Hija, ven necesito tu opinión aquí"

Goku sonrió, tenía mucho tiempo sin mirar a Suno, su amiga de infancia, una pelirroja de baja estatura que usaba grandes frenos, que vestía sumamente holgada, y que era fanática de la tecnología

La chica salió manchada de algo de grasa, con un pequeño dispositivo en las manos. Los ojos marrones de la joven se iluminaron al ver a Goku parado frente a su padre, moría por ver de nuevo a su viejo amigo, pero la escuela, y el trabajo con su padre, le habían impedido que pudiera mirar a su amigo, además cavia agregar que desde que Goku empezó a salir con Zangya, se habían distanciado un poco

"¡Goku… pero si eres tú!" La chica dio un gritito agudo

Haciendo que Goku se tapara los oídos, cuando esta le cayó encima, envolviéndole en un abrazo

"Suno, mírate, parece que estas creciendo todavía" Dijo Goku tocando su cabeza, notando que la chica había ganado un par de centímetros desde que la había visto por última vez

La pelirroja se sonrojo fuertemente, mientras su amigo revolvía sus cabellos como si ella fuera una niña pequeña, entonces ella sonrió enorme para Goku

"¿No notas algo más?" Pregunto con su enorme sonrisa

Goku la miro fijamente, como si no entendiera a que se refería su amiga, hasta que por fin sus ojos se posaron en la perfecta y blanca dentadura de su amiga, que ya no tenía los enormes frenos

El peli negro sonrió "Mira, te ves más bonita todavía sin tus frenos" Comento entusiasmado, mientras se agachaba, para mirar más de cerca la perfecta sonrisa de su amiga

Suno sintió el corazón latirle con fuerza, estaba tan cerca de Goku, que sentía su aliento en su rostro, un poco mas y el chico tendría sus labios en los de ella, solo un poco mas…

Goku se alejo, y sonrió emocionado

"Me da gusto verte, en verdad han quedado muy bien tu dientes Suno" La voz siempre alegre de Goku opaco el suspiro de decepción de los labios de Suno

"Gracias, me los quitaron hace como cinco meses, y aun no me acostumbro, es tan extraño" Suno paso su lengua por sus dientes "Dice el Dentista que debo dejar de hacer eso, pero es casi imposible, se siente tan bien"

Goku asintió

"Mucha charla chicos, es hora del trabajo, luego pueden seguir si eso es lo que desean, pero ahora, ven Suno y dime qué piensas, podremos hacer algo con esto" El padre de Suno señalo a la computadora

Suno se acerco al hombre, mientras miro por encima la computadora, entonces la abrió, para mirar que tan dañada estaba la pantalla, el teclado, todo… pero

La pelirroja miro algo pegajoso al abrir la computadora, era color transparente, y tenía una extraña consistencia viscosa

Goku lo noto de inmediato, ya que por las carreras, y la locura en su recamara, se le había olvidado por completo abrir la computadora, y limpiarla antes de llevarla a reparar. Quería morir de vergüenza, aquello era parte de su semen, que había caído en el teclado cuando había logrado liberarse

Suno pasó un dedo por el extraño líquido

"¿Qué se te cayó encima de esto Goku?" La chica preguntaba mientras sus dedos se unían al tocar la viscosa esencia, estaba por llevarlo a su boca y lamerlo, para comprobar si conocía lo que era

Goku rápidamente tomo la mano de su amiga, y la alejo de su boca. El chico estaba rojo hasta las orejas, su respiración era agitada, y sus manos sudaban

"Yo tire un par de cosas, todo se revolvió, fue algo extraño… pero no lo pruebes, seguro que no es algo que debas llevarte a la boca" Rápidamente tomo un trapo un poco sucio que había en el mostrador, y limpio los dedos de su amiga, al igual que a la computadora

Suno y su padre miraron extrañados a Goku mientras lo hacía, y se disculpaba por no haberlo hecho antes de ir al lugar

…..

Después de salir avergonzado, y con la promesa de que harían todo lo posible por rescatar su computadora, Goku camino por el centro, para llegar al restaurant, donde debía encontrar a Milk, pero aun no sabía que debía llevar a la chica como obsequio para que no se molestara con él, así que mientras iba caminando por el centro, miro varias tiendas, con diferentes artículos, pero ninguno llamo su atención, paso por una tienda de flores, y se detuvo, pero entonces recordó que no tenía idea de si Milk le agradaban las flores, o si tenía algunas favoritas

Si estuvieran en línea sabría que regalarle, seguro si era en su juego favorito en línea, sería un paquete de expansión, con 3 nuevas armas de fuego, cartuchos con más espacio de almacenamiento, un nuevo atuendo anti bala, que soportara incluso las balas expansibles, y dos navajas con empuñaduras moldeadas; si, ese sería un gran regalo, pero no estaban en línea

Entonces una tienda llamo su atención, había un enorme cartel negro en la ventana, se anunciaban tatuajes, y perforaciones. Por fuera se podía mirar un poco el interior del lugar, el cual se veía rojo, con toques en negro

Trago profundo, quizás ahí encontraría algo que a Milk le agradaría, tal vez… ¿Un piercing?, no era que le desagradara el de la calavera que llevaba, pero tal vez podría encontrar algo que regalarle, y así no se equivocaría, pues Milk realmente no era su novia, y bombones o chocolates, serian un gesto muy romántico, y tal vez ella lo tomaría a mal

Camino inseguro al lugar, al pasar la puerta, una pequeña campana resonó en el lugar. Goku no pudo dejar de notar al chico que estaba acostado, con la boca abierta y la lengua de fuera, mientras algo atravesaba la lengua del chico, se volteo de inmediato

Sus ojos toparon con una chica de cabellos de colores, que tenía un par de tatuajes en el brazo, y un piercing en el labio, y la ceja. Se quedo completamente mudo, mirando fijamente los tatuajes de la chica

La mujer se cruzo de brazos, y examino al extraño chico que se paro frente a ella, si bien no era común ver a tipos como él, en local, bueno ya había visto a muchos, que iban a ponerse tatuajes de hongos extraños, o plomeros italianos, así que suspiro, seguro era uno de esos. Se desespero al ver al chico que solo la miraba fijo, como si ella fuera una rareza. La mujer carraspeo y se inclino un poco

"Chico, dime ¿Se te ofrece algo?" La voz tranquila de la mujer, hizo que Goku volviera su atención a la chica

Goku se enderezo, y asintió "¿Venden piercing?" Pregunto desconfiado

La chica miro el lugar, y levanto una ceja extrañada, entonces una risa se escucho, era el hombre que estaba perforando la lengua del joven

"Buscabas algo en especifico chico" La mujer trato de no reír por la pregunta estúpida del chico ahí, después de todo, ¿Por qué harían perforaciones sin vender piercing?

Goku trago nervioso, definitivamente no se sentía en su entorno, esto era más fácil en Grand Theft Auto, cuando solo entraba el personaje y salía con el maldito tatuaje. No se sentía tan estúpido cuando iba, pero ahora, por alguna razón se sentía pequeño, e idiota

"Es para mi novia" Trago duro, ¿Debería decir eso?

"¿Es virgen?" Pregunto la chica de pronto

Goku se puso más nervioso, su cara parecía un tomate, ¿Qué mierda pregunta era esa?, ¿Por qué la chica preguntaba algo que ni él mismo sabía? ¿Acaso debía no serlo para tener el piercing? ¿Por kami, donde se había metido?

La chica miro fijamente a Goku, ese chico era un caso sumamente extraño

"Me refiero que si es su primer perforación" Comento la chica

Goku pareció recuperar el color en el rostro, y de a poco empezó a negar con la cabeza

"Ella tiene perforado el ombligo, lleva una calavera, creo que le gustan de ese tipo… tal vez algo a juego con eso" Comento despacio

La chica del mostrador asintió. Entonces saco una cajita grande, que contenía varios piercing, de diferentes diseños, todos para ombligo

Goku los observo, había alas de ángel, las típicas bolitas, una llave, uno con un corazón roto… pero la verdad no estaba seguro si eran del gusto de Milk

El chico desvió sus ojos, y miro en la vitrina, en la parte baja, otra bandeja con piercing, y ahí había un par que llamo mucho su atención, tal vez eso si iba con los gustos de Milk

Era un piercing con forma de mano de calavera, los huesos en color plateado brillaban increíbles, quizás a Milk le gustaría

"Me gustaría ese de ahí" Señalo el chico

La muchacha se inclino para mirar el que había elegido, lo saco, junto a otro

"Es un juego de dos piezas, su compañero es este" Ella mostro otro piercing, que era un medio cirulo, que tenía varias cabezas de calaveras pequeñas, con una expresión bastante sombría "¿Seguro que esto es lo que buscas chico?" Pregunto extrañada

Goku siguió mirando el juego

"Son de plata chico, aunque debo decirte…"

"Si seguro a ella le agradaran, me los llevo" Interrumpió Goku mirando aun el juego

La chica suspiro, y asintió mientras ponía los piercing en un pequeño estuche negro alargado, también puso un pequeño bote con un líquido azul, y le entrego al chico

"Deben limpiarlos bien antes colocarlos, y hay que desinfectar bien el área, sería bueno si viene aquí para hacerlo" Comento la chica

Goku se extraño pero no pregunto mas nada, después de todo, Milk ya tenía perforado el ombligo, ¿Por qué debía ir ahí para cambiar el piercing?, a pesar de su desconcierto, salió del lugar con una sonrisa, seguro que a Milk le agradaría mucho el obsequio

…..

El hombre se acerco a la chica del mostrador, mirando por donde salía el chico

"¿Qué llevo ese mocoso?" Pregunto el hombre retirándose los guantes "No parecía saber mucho de lo que había aquí" Comento

"Un par de piercing para pezón, según para su novia" Comento la chica, encogiéndose de hombros "Parecía muy decido a llevarse el juego, iba a decirle, pero parecía que sabía, así que no le termine de decir"

EL hombre arqueo la ceja "¿Crees que sepa lo que llevo?"

La chica se rio "Dijo que la chica tenia perforado el ombligo, tal vez ahora quiere perforarse los pezones, ya sabes, no puedes juzgar por lo que se ve a primera vista" La chica miro a donde el joven que estaba recostado, tratando de no cerrar la boca por su nuevo perforación

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Milk camino con Bulma, quien parecía querer arrastrarla al lugar. Le había convencido de llevar una falda corta, con unas medias de red negras, con un molde de telaraña, un liguero top y un chaqueta abierta, dejando todo su abdomen al descubierto, mostrando el perfecto vientre plano de la chica, y sus muy bien torneadas piernas

La morena miro a Bulma, su amiga peli azul estaba decida a que ella terminara por seducir a Lapis, si no era eso, no entendía por qué el conjunto que Bulma le eligió, después de todo, la peli azul en ocasiones se quejaba cuando vestía así

"No crees que Milk provocara que alguien se infarte Bulma" Comento Gure con una sonrisa cómplice a su amiga peli azul

Bulma le devolvió la mirada y le guiño un ojo "Es el punto, muero por ver su rostro"

Milk se dio por vencida, a la mierda todo, estaba bien, lo intentaría, trataría de salir con Lapis aunque fuera por una sola vez, tal vez descubriría que le agrada como algo más que un simple amigo

…

Las tres chicas entraron al lugar, para topar con los gemelos Gero que habían llegado solo unos minutos antes

La mirada de Lapis paso inmediatamente a la morena, que vestía mas sensual que de costumbre, su boca se abrió un poco, estaba asombrado, en verdad le gustaba esa chica, la deseaba, quería hacer las cosas bien con ella, y pensaba convencerla de salir con él

La rubia a su lado le dio un liguero golpe con el codo

"Hermano cierra la boca, se te va a caer la baba si sigues mirándola así, además recuerda… va a venir el novio de Milk, y dudo que le agrade la manera en que te comes a su novia"

Una risita burlona salió de los labios de Lazuli, mientras Lapis gruño un poco ante la mención del novio de Milk

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola… ¿Cómo están?, díganme que les va pareciendo la historia. Extraña verdad, pero bueno que puedo decirles, yo soy extraña, demasiado** …


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que aquí se utilizan, con fines de entretenimiento. Claramente los personajes son pertenencia de Akira Toriyama**

Milk quería morir, los ojos de Lapis eran prácticamente imposibles de ignorar, y es que el oji azul sonería seductor y además parecía que sus ojos brillaban, mientras la saludaba, y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla, y le ofrecía que se sentara a su lado en la mesa. Kami estaba sintiéndose tan rara, y no sabía si era el mejor momento para hablar con él y comentarle si aún deseaba que salieran o si aún quería ser su acompañante para la graduación

Bulma trataba torpemente de ocultar su risa, mientras se dedicaba miradas cómplices con Gure, quien estaba sonrojada por la aptitud de Lapis con Milk, pues estaba más que claro que moría, si el chico se comía a la morena con la mirada, mientras parecía que su corazón se detendría

"Presiento que tienen algo que ver" Murmuro Lazuli mientras se sentaba junto a la peli azul

Bulma se rio nerviosa, y levanto las manos "No sé a qué te refieres, es decir, es Milk, simplemente siendo Milk" Comento divertida la peli azul "Dejando de lado eso, ¿Dónde está el resto de los chicos?" Pregunto la peli azul

Lazuli se encogió de hombros

Mientras Milk miraba a todos lados posibles en aquel restaurant, por alguna razón tenía la firme esperanza de que por la puerta se apareciera su amigo de ojos negros, y la salvara de la incómoda situación donde se encontraba, porque Lapis no dejaba de sonreír, mientras trataba de manera disimulada, tomar sus manos mientras estaban en la mesa

"Y… dime Milk, htm… ¿El chico de la plaza, vendrá?" Pregunto Lapis un poco irritado, acomodándose mejor en la silla

Milk entonces dejo de mirar a la puerta, y suspiro derrotada, ahí estaba la pregunta que no quería contestar, la conversación que quería eludir a toda costa, y eso que apenas había llegado a la mesa. Se armó de valor, era tiempo de decir la verdad, comentar que Goku solo era un amigo, y además que no presentaría a la comida

La morena miro a Lapiz, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para empezar su más terrible y patética confesión… sin embargo, en esos momentos, una chica de cabellos castaños, con traje de mesera, y sonrisa radiante se acercó a donde se encontraban, y sin dejar de mirar al guapo chico de ojos azules…

"¿Están listos para ordenar?, ¿Puedo ofrecerles alguna bebida, o alguna entrada?" La voz delicada de la chica solo fue cortada, cuando miro a los presentes y sus ojos se detuvieron en Milk

Las chicas de la mesa iban vestidas como cualquier otra joven, minifaldas, pantalones a la cadera, blusas escotadas, o algo apretadas, pero, sin embargo, la que sobre salía era la morena y su atuendo demasiado atrevido. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como si estuviera viendo algo extraño

Milk simplemente desvió la mirada, estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas, esas que gritaban _'¿Qué carajo estas vistiendo, eres acaso una prostituta_?' Si, esa era la mirada de la mesera, pero pronto la voz de Lapiz hizo que el ambiente cambiara

"Seguro, yo quiero un refresco, y seguro Milk, ¿Una limonada verdad?" Pregunto el oji azul con una sonrisa, mirando a Milk

Ella asintió, y miro la carta que estaba en la mesa, no era que se avergonzara de su atuendo, solo que se sentía extraña de que Lapiz supiera que siempre que salían pedía limonada, y, sobre todo, que mirara un poco molesto a la chica que la había visto como bicho raro

Bulma estaba por estallar en rabia, ella era consciente de la forma algo atrayente con la que su amiga solía vestir, pero eso no le daba derecho a nadie para mirarla como lo hacía aquella chica. Estuvo a punto de acusar a la mesera por su forma grosera de observar a Milk, pero Lapiz se le adelanto… joder, ese chico era realmente atento con todo lo que le sucedía a Milk

Las demás chicas hicieron sus pedidos, y poco a poco la mesera dejo de mirar con ojos penetrantes a la chica con medias de telaraña

El resto del grupo empezó a llegar en los siguientes minutos, eran un par de chicos, entre ellos, Yamcha, Puar, Tights, Rafan, Launch, y Ten

Milk había logrado evadir con éxito la pregunta de Lapiz acerca de Goku, y aún estaba reuniendo el valor para hablar con el chico…

"No habías dicho que vendría tu novio Gure" Esa fue Tights, la hermana de Bulma

Gure asintió tímida "Si es que se le presento algo de último momento, pero seguro luego se los presentare" La chica se puso roja hasta las orejas

De todo el grupo ella era la más chica, con apenas 18 años, mientras que Tights y Ten eran los más grandes, con 23 años, sin embargo, habían logrado formar una buena amistad, y la verdad eran bastante unidos. Pero por la escuela, trabajo entre otros, apenas podían reunirse todos nuevamente

"Gure tienes que presentarlo, además aun debemos aprobarlo, debemos saber si tiene buenas intenciones, o si es…" Yamcha fue silenciado por un golpe en la cabeza, otorgado por la peli azul

"No te metas si no te llaman, además, si alguien tiene que aprobarlo soy yo" La peli azul miraba con dagas a su amiga Gure, mientras ella solo asentía con nerviosismo

"Bueno, déjense de todo, eso, yo muero de hambre, dijeron claramente… _'Vamos a vernos para comer_ ', así que cumplan y empiecen a pedir, que ya estamos todos" Launch parecía agotar su paciencia, y la rubia empezó a golpear la mesa con sus cubiertos

Todos se quedaron en silencio, cuando la chica rubia empezaba a perder los estribos no podía ocurrir nada bueno, así que estaban por llamar a la mesera para que empezaran a pedir lo que comerían, o al menos una entrada

"Y si pedimos alitas, no como comida… así que no te enojes Launch, me refiero que si, de entrada, mientras nos ponemos al día" Puar parecía ser la voz de la razón en el momento

Todos se miraron y asintieron

Milk se levantó, y tan pronto como lo hizo igualmente lo hizo Lapiz… la morena se sintió extraña

"Yo… debo ir al baño, regreso en un momento"

Lapiz la miraba embelesado, y asintió mientras se volvía a sentar, rápidamente Bulma salio de su asiento y corrió hasta alcanzar a Millk, tomándola con fuerza del brazo

"Oye te acompaño" Bulma pudo notar la sonrisa de incomodidad de la chica "Oye, ¿no te da gusto ver a todos de nuevo?"

Milk negó con la cabeza, claro que estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos, y reunirse con todos, mientras en la mesa reían alegres de las anécdotas de conquistas fallidas de Yamcha, o las novelas que Thights estaba escribiendo, la verdad estaba feliz, había pasado mucho, pero, aun así, se sentía un poco incomoda, pues era claro que Lapiz trataba de estar cerca de ella, y todos habían lanzado miradas picaras a la morena, pues para nadie pasaba desapercibido este interés del chico

"No es eso Bulma, sabes que es grato ver a todos, ha pasado mucho, pero…" Milk se encogió de hombros

"Es por Lapiz, me imagino, él está algo más tentando a coquetearte, pero no le tomes importancia, diviértete, vamos… nos costó sacarte de casa" Bulm hizo ojitos de cachorro, y un leve puchero, haciendo que Milk sonriera

….

Goku miro su hora, estaba llegando tarde, ¿Tanto tiempo le había tomado llegar al lugar?, entro al restaurant, y entonces trato de localizar a la chica con la mirada, pero la verdad no encontraba lo que buscaba, así que saco su teléfono, y miro el mensaje donde estaba la dirección del lugar, y la hora, solo para estar seguro de que había llegado al lugar correcto. Si ese era el lugar, pero ni rastro de la morena

Dio un paso más dentro del lugar, había varias mesas ocupadas, y una en particular, que era más grande que las otras, llena de jóvenes riendo… pero Milk no se veía, así que decidió caminar dentro del local, y ver si la encontraba, sin embargo, decidió que mejor marcaría el número de la morena y confirmaría que ella ya se encontraba ahí

"¿Goku?" La voz asombrada de la joven logro captar la atención del joven

Goku se giró, y se encontró con un rostro familiar, estaba seguro de conocer a dicha chica, pero la verdad, no había prestado mucha atención cuando su amigo se la había presentado, pero si estaba seguro de que él había dicho que era su novia, así que sonrió… al menos si no estaba Milk en el lugar, no se sentiría tan estúpido, saludaría a la chica novia de su amigo y se retiraría

"Tú… eres, la novia de Tarble… ¿Verdad?" Sonrió Goku nervioso, mientras se rascaba la nuca

La chica miro a sus amigos en la mesa "Ven, les dije que se llamaba Tarble" Gure parecía molesta, luego se dirigió al chico aun parado "Si, Gure, un gusto verte de nuevo… dime… ¿Vienes con Tarble… o algo así?, él dijo que saldría con su hermano a unos pendientes, y yo pensé…" La chica se levantó y camino a joven de cabellos alborotados

Yamcha miro con cierto coraje a donde su amiga más joven caminaba, y es que ella era como la hermana menor de todos, y el chico que estaba parado justo a un lado de la mesa de ellos se veía muy raro o quizás solo era el atuendo

…..

Lapiz se había levantado de la mesa, y camino con Lazuli a donde se encontraban los baños, la rubia estaba por entrar al baño de mujeres

"Esto es un tanto extremo, pareces un loco acosador, o un perro en celo" Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo

Lapiz la miro, su rostro era duro, no le hacía gracia el comentario de su hermana, pero por desgracia, ella tenía algo de razón, pues al notar que Milk tardaba en los baños con Bulma, decidió levantarse, hacerse el idiota y caminar cerca de ahí, pero para su suerte la rubia igual se levantó, y se dio cuenta de sus intenciones

"Eres tan molesta, ¿No hay alguien más a quien molestar con tus idioteces?" Pregunto molesto a su hermana

La rubia se encogió de hombros "Me gusta verte hacer el ridículo, es la primera chica a la que veo que le estas detrás como perrito abandonado, y es divertido ver cómo te pasa de largo, además… mis oídos han sido felices desde que deje de escuchar… ' _Si Lapiz, así, eres increíble'_ , ya me estaba traumando" La rubia rio mientras miraba como el rostro de su gemelo se enrojecía "Ni me salgas con, no podías oír" Regaño

Lapiz estaba que moría de vergüenza, joder, su hermana lo había escuchado… él habría jurado que las pocas veces que llevo a una chica a casa, cuando su hermana estaba y sus hormonas no se aguantaban, ella no había podido escuchar a las chicas, pero… bueno, algunas simplemente eran más ruidosas que otras

"Yo… no le dirás eso a Milk, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto preocupado

Lazuli rio y negó "Ella sabe que no eres un santo, es decir, Lily comento que ella, bueno, ya sabes, fue la primera, y así… y eso fue hace un tiempo hermanito" La sonrisa de la rubia se agrando cuando miro como su hermano abría los ojos grandes

La puerta del baño de chicas se abrió de pronto, revelando tras ella a Milk y Bulma que bromeaban, hasta que miraron al Lazuli en la puerta, y a Lapiz sonrojado hasta las orejas, quien pronto desvió la mirada, posándola en el suelo

"No puede ser, ¿enserio?, nunca dejan de asustarme con eso, es decir, hasta para pararse al baño lo hacen juntos, en verdad, eso de la telepatía de gemelos es sorprendente" Comento Bulma con una sonrisa

Milk se rio, y Lazuli fulmino a Bulma con la mirada

"Yo… no era mi intención chicas" Lapiz trataba de explicar por qué estaba parado fuera de la puerta del baño de chicas, pero no termino

"Lapiz yo… quería hablar contigo, en privado… crees que podamos" La mirada de Milk por primera vez se centró en su amigo de cabellos negros y ojos azules

Bulma y Lazuli se miraron con cara extrañada, y ambas tardaron unos breves segundos en reaccionar, pues no esperaban que la chica de vestir exótico, hiciera tal petición

"Claro, lo que tú quieras Milk" Lapiz entonces miro a las dos chicas entrometidas que aún seguían ahí "No deben regresar a la mesa"

Bulma y Lazuli entonces reaccionaron, y asintieron no sin antes mirar a su amiga de cabellos negros, y dedicarle una sonrisa picara

Lapiz estaba emocionado, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, por primera vez desde que empezó a tratar de conquistar a la chica, esta mostraba algo de interés en su persona, y eso le había fascinado, en verdad le había emocionado, y al notar que su supuesto novio no llega a la comida, solo logra alentarlo

Milk no espero a que sus amigas se retiraran, más bien camino con Lapiz un poco lejos de los baños, en el pasillo, solo alejándose lo suficiente de sus amigas, que seguían mirándoles desde la puerta

"Lapiz, bueno yo quería decirte… bueno, ya sabes, primero pedir disculpas, yo sé que me porté mal aquel día en la plaza, cuando los vi a ti y a Lazuli" Se disculpó, mientras se jugaba el cabello, mostrando sus nervios

Lapiz sonrió, y negó con la cabeza "No Milk, yo fui muy grosero, la verdad es que me dieron celos, tu sabes que yo quiero intentar conquistarte, y verte con ese chico tan distinto, ese chico que no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú eres, yo la verdad…" Lapiz fue interrumpido por un chiquillo agudo que lanzo la peli azul

"¡Por Kamisama… que alguien me agarre, mierda, me muero!" La peli azul se sostuvo de Lazuli, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y miro a donde Milk y Lapis

"Ese no es…" Lazuli no termino

"Joder, ¿Ese es el novio de Gure?, no puede ser, donde se consiguió a ese chico, mierda… yo lo quiero, que hizo la niña esa… joder ese chico…" Si Bulma estaba sobreactuando, pero era parte de su personalidad

Milk se sintió curiosa, y camino a donde sus amigas… entonces miro al chico alto, de cabellos alborotados que platicaba muy sonrojado y sonriente con Gure, quien estaba en las mismas circunstancias, ella estaba sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos nerviosa, y sonreía mucho. Por alguna razón, Milk sintió celos de su amiga más joven, pues parecía que había conocido a Goku, y que ambos se habían agradado demasiado, porque ¿Por qué otra razón estaría ahí en aquel restaurant?, era claro que él había llegado y se había topado con Gure, y por lo visto la chica más sencilla, femenina y tímida le había agradado muchísimo

"¿Goku?" El nombre del chico salió de los labios de Milk, casi en un susurro

Bulma se giró para mirar impactada a su amiga, y luego miro al chico nuevamente. La peli azul no lo podía creer, ese chico si que era muy distinto a Milk, pero sin duda era tal y como a ella le gustaban, además de que el chico claramente tenia buen físico, eso era un extra, y es que la peli azul disfrutaba de salir con chicos tímidos, e inocentes, su frase favorita para esos casos…

' _Son tan tiernos cuando les robas su inocencia, y se esfuerzan tanto'_

Y el chico frente a ellas, era claramente uno de esos chicos, pero jamás imagino que sería el novio de Milk, después de todo, se lo imaginaba mas ñoño, no tan sexi

"Pero que hacen…" Un gruñido salió de los labios de Lapiz cuando miro a donde las tres chicas

Ahí estaba su ' _rival'_ , platicando amenamente con Gure, mientras las tres chicas que se encontraban con él, parecían no despegar sus ojos del chico recién llegado. Sus puños se apretaron en sus costados, por alguna razón sentía que la llegada del chico idiota le había arruinado su oportunidad de hablar con Milk, y decirle más claramente sus intenciones

…..

"Bueno yo vine buscando a alguien, pero creo que me equivoque" Goku estaba más nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba

Los amigos de Gure se le quedaban mirando extrañados, mientras murmuraban en la mesa, y él no podía sentirse más nervioso, Milk no estaba por ningún lado, tampoco el idiota de ojos azules, y que Gure estuviera preguntando tantas cosas de Tarble solo lo estaban haciendo sentirse más incomodo

"Ah, bueno si Goku, fue un gusto verte de nuevo… si ves a Tarble, por favor salúdalo de mi parte" Tímida Gure le extendió la mano

Goku nunca tomo la mano de la chica para despedirse, pues por alguna razón sentía que lo estaban observando, y al mirar a la dirección, donde sentía la pesadez de las miradas, no pudo más que encontrarse con varios pares de ojos que le miraban con gran interés, y ahí, sintió que el corazón se le detendría, o que algo se levantaría, y rogaba que fuera lo primero

No pudo encontrarse con una imagen más sexy, pues ahí estaba su amiga-novia, vestida para matar a cualquier varón que la mirara, sin embargo, lo que no le agrado, fue que, a un lado de la hermosa morena, con vestir sensual, se encontrara aquel chico de ojos azules que le miraba con los brazos cruzados, para luego sonreír con malicia

No lo pensó ni dos veces, cuando empezó a caminar a paso firme a donde la morena, dejando a Gure asombrada, y con la mano extendida, mientras ella y el resto del grupo miraba la escena del chico

Goku se acercó rápidamente a donde la chica, sin detenerse a pensar qué carajo haría, y como las hormonas estaban alteradas, ( _Y los chicos son unos idiotas_ ), hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, como cualquier otro macho celoso

"Hola Milk, disculpa por llegar tarde" Y sin más, el chico tomo la mano de su ' _Novia'_

Sin previo aviso, sin esperar la respuesta de la chica y sin importarle que había tres personas más ahí, junto a la morena. Se agacho un poco, y tomo la cabeza de la chica, para juntar sus labios en los de ella, en un beso bastante intenso, y a la vez torpe

Bulma estaba impactada, abrió los ojos enormes, ahora estaba empezando a convencerse de que Milk y aquel chico eran novios. Mientras tanto Lapiz estaba tratando de contenerse de matar al idiota que se atrevía a si, sin más a besar a Milk, con tal lujuria. Lazuli solo pudo notar el sonrojo enorme en las mejillas de ambos jóvenes, y que Milk, tenía los brazos en los costados, sin responder con un abrazo al chico, tal vez por lo repentino de aquello

Ambos jóvenes se separaron por falta de aire, y los dos se sintieron extraños, las mejillas en ambos ardían por el calor, pero las manos de Goku aún no se retiraban del cabello de Milk, mientras que solo miraba a la morena a los ojos

Bulma se aclaró la garganta, ganando la atención de los dos chicos sumergidos en su mundo

"Eso fue… intenso" Comento Bulma sonrojada, hasta ella se sentía un poco avergonzada

Goku entonces se dio cuenta del espectáculo que estaba haciendo, movido por los celos, así que de pronto soltó a la morena, y dio un paso atrás

"Lo siento, yo… soy Goku" Se presentó sonrojado

"Creo que nos quedó más que claro quién eres, después de ese beso, habría que ser idiota para saber que si Milk no te ha golpeado, eres el novio" Dijo Bulma como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Milk estaba tan sorprendida, que solo miraba a Goku… ¿Qué había pasado?

Lapiz camino gruñendo y murmurando un par de maldiciones, ignorando por completo al chico, la verdad, un segundo más, y mataría al tipo

El resto siguió a Lapiz a la mesa, Goku entonces noto que el chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules se sentaba justo donde Gure estaba, mientras todas las miradas de los chicos ahí presentes, estaban en él y Milk, que caminaban uno a lado del otro con claro nerviosismo

Ambos querían morir cuando llegaron a la mesa, y es que todos estaban quietos, sin decir nada, con las bocas abiertas, y mirándoles fijamente

"¿Goku es… tú novio Milk?" La tímida Gure fue la primera en salir de su asombro y preguntar

"¿Tienes novio?" Rafan aún estaba en shock, pero se atrevió a preguntar "Y es él"

"Pero yo pensaba que Lap..." Yamcha guardo silencio cuando sintió que Thights le pellizcaba con fuerza y disimulo

Milk entonces trago, bueno Goku estaba ahí, y si aún pensaba seguir con la farsa debía ser ahora mismo, pero, por otro lado, tal vez solo debía decir la verdad

Goku tenía las manos en los bolsillos, después de besar a Milk, pensó que mejor debía mantener las manos lejos, sin embargo, tenía que saludar al menos, y no quedarse como idiota solo mirando a los chicos amigos de Milk

Sin embargo, cuando saco su mano para saludar, una pequeña y alargada caja se calló al suelo, y pareció llamar la atención de todos, pues miraron al suelo

"¿Y eso?" Fue una pregunta muy inocente por parte de Launch

Goku se rio nervioso, él pensaba darle el presente a Milk en privado, pero ahora que se había caído, bueno, ¿Qué tenía de malo? Se agacho y recogió la cajita, y sin decir nada la extendió a Milk

Ella aún no se decidía si seguir con la mentira o decir la verdad; cuando miro la mano de Goku, y la caja que le ofrecía

"¿Es para mí?" La pregunta sobraba, pero aun así la morena pregunto

Goku asintió "Es por lo de la llamada, yo no pensaba dejarte plantada hoy Milk, eres mi novia, y bueno, pensé que sería bueno traerte algo"

Bulma sonrió, estaba encantada con que el chico hubiera hecho caso a su recomendación, y además se moría por ver que le había llevado a su amiga

Milk con el sonrojo más fuerte en sus mejillas tomo el obsequio, no entendía por que Goku le había comprado algo, ni como había llegado al restaurant, si ella no le dio la dirección ni nada, pero después de una breve mirada a su amiga de pelo azul, y ver en sus ojos ese brillo pícaro, tuvo una leve idea de cómo aquello había sucedido

"Ábrelo Milk, yo quiero ver" Bulma alentaba a la chica

Milk se sentó, y Bulma se corrió un lugar, para que Goku se sentara a un lado de la morena. Entonces abrió la cajita, y los ojos de la morena se abrieron enormes, no dijo nada, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, no lo podía entender

"Puedo mirar Milk" Lazuli ni termino sus palabras y le arrebato a la morena el obsequio

Goku estaba en expectativa, pues la morena no decía nada, se había quedado muy callada

Lazuli miro los pearcing con extrañeza, la verdad no tenía idea, pero…

"¡¿Qué mierda te pasa pervertido?!" La voz tan grave de Lapiz hizo a todos sorprenderse y mirar a Goku con coraje "Que crees que haces regalándole a Milk pearcing para pezones idiota"

Goku se puso blanco como el papel, ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Qué había dicho ese chico, pearcing para que…?

Todos enmudecieron, pero el obsequio empezó a pasar de mano en mano por la mesa, y todos miraban entre horrorizados e impactados el obsequio de Milk, hasta que este llego a manos de Bulma, quien no lo podía creer

Goku miro a su lado, cuando vio a Milk, tan blanca o más que él, supo que efectivamente había hecho una estupidez, y el regalo no era lo que él esperaba, y al parecer ella tampoco, sintió en esos momentos que moriría de vergüenza, seguro ahora si Milk, lo mandaba a la fregada, y seguro conseguiría un arma y lo mataría, joder… ¿Acaso era su día de arruinar todo?

"Yo… Milk, yo…" Goku no sabía dónde meter el rostro

"¿Qué mierda idiota?" Lapiz se levantó de la mesa, estaba ardiendo

El oji azul no podía más, ¿Acaso ese idiota que aparentaba inocencia y estupidez, estaba planeando algo pervertido que hacerle a Milk?, lo mataría, esta vez si no se contendría, lo molería a golpes por ese atrevimiento

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hola, sé que tarde… espero que la espera valiera, bueno, solo les diré un secreto, el próximo capítulo tendrá una competencia (** _ **Aun busco el videojuego perfecto para esto**_ **), entre GokuxMilk… y ¿?, para decidir que pasara con los pearcing**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que aquí se utilizan sin fines de lucro, con el único fin de entretener, y sacar ideas de mi loca imaginación, poniendo a estos personajes en situaciones algo extrañas**

Bulma entonces soltó una carcajada estruendosa, y se dobló de la risa en su asiento, así ganando la atención de todos los presentes, que la miraron como extrañados por la reacción tan sorpresiva de la chica de cabellos azules

"¡¿Qué carajo Bulma?!, ¿Te causa gracia que este idiota trate de hacerle algo pervertido a Milk?" Lapis ladro, estaba molesto, y más por la risa tan estúpida en el rostro de Bulma, que perecía una chiquilla a la que le contaban chistes estúpidos

Bulma de pronto dejo de reír, su mirada paso a ser muy seria, y miro con el ceño un poco fruncido a Lapis. La peli azul se levantó de su asiento, tomo uno de los pearcing de la cajita, el que tenía varias caras de calaveras

"En primer lugar, ¡A mí no me grites!" Bulma empezó a hablar de manera un poco aterradora "Y, además de eso… me puedes explicar cómo sabes si estos pearcing son de pezones, o de lo que sean, porque yo, a decir verdad, los veo como cualquier otros pearcings" Bulma tenía el pequeño pearcing de plata entre sus dedos, y lo puso en medio de la mesa, miro a todos "¿Ustedes saben para que parte del cuerpo son?" Pregunto a todos sus amigos

Gure, Puar, Ten, y Rafan negaron de inmediato, mientras Lazuli parecía analizar la pieza con Thights

"Es cierto hermano, creo que he visto, así como estos, pero son para nariz, y creo que, para labios, ya sabes eso que se ponen…" Lazuli tomo la pieza tratando de acomodarla en alguna parte de su rostro para ilustrar su punto

Milk entonces miro a su amiga de pelo azul, no dijo absolutamente nada, pero estaba segura de que Bulma mentía, después de todo la peli azul sabía perfectamente bien que esos pearcing en sus manos no eran para el rostro, u otra zona. Pues antes de hacerse el pearcing en el ombligo, la mima peli azul le había animado a ponerse unos parecidos a los que Goku le había obsequiado, hasta que la chica del mostrador les explico para que zona del cuerpo eran

Solo había un motivo por el cual la peli azul podría estar haciendo aquello, y era claro, Bulma trataba de sacarla de aquel momento tan bochornoso, y Milk agradeció mentalmente a su amiga de cabellos azules que tratara de desviar la atención de aquellas piezas de plata

La peli azul miro desafiante a Lapis, y una sonrisa algo tenebrosa se apareció en sus labios, mientras sus manos descansaban en la mesa

"Lapis, por que mejor no nos cuentas… ¿Por qué tu primera impresión fue que esos eran pearcing de pezones, acaso has visto alguno?" Bulma no pudo más que sonreír más profundamente cuando el rostro furioso de su amigo cambio drásticamente

Ahora la mirada de todos recaía en Lapis, quien de pronto miro a Milk, y solo atino a ponerse más rojo, coloreando su rostro como si este fuera un tomate. Pronto los nervios lo invadieron, haciendo que sus piernas empezaran a fallare, y es que Bulma soltó aquella pregunta, de manera repentina y acusadora

"Yo… bueno yo…" Ahora era el oji azul quien estaba asustado y nervioso "Es que eso parecen, es decir"

Bulma tomo asiento, con los brazos cruzados, y se echó a reír más fuerte

"¿Quién fue la chica que te mostro unos así Lapis?" Bulma parecía estar disfrutando de los cambios de color en el rostro de su amigo "Oh, ¡no me digas que el pervertido eres tú, y te has estado imaginando a Mi…!" Los ojos de Bulma ' _Disimuladamente_ ' miraron a Milk

"No… yo no…" Lapis trato de negar con las manos, evitando la mirada de la morena

"¡Claro!" Lazuli dio un gritito en su asiento "Saliste con esa chica, la de cabello rubio y pechos grandes, que tenía unos ¿No?" Lazuli aún seguía tratando de encontrar una parte en su rostro donde los pearcing encajaran "Recuerda hermano, esa boba que…" Lazuli tuvo que dejar de hablar cuando Lapis tapo su boca con rudeza

"No me acuerdo de eso; no tengo idea de lo que hablas hermanita, no se de quien estás hablando" Hablo Lapis con los dientes apretados, mostrando como sus hermosos ojos azules se volvían a rojo fuego "Tal vez me equivoque, lo admito" Lapiz miro a Milk, esperando que ella no pensara mal de él

Y no es que fuera un perverso ni nada, pero que culpa tenia él, después de todo aquella chica tenía un par de esos en sus pechos, y que los viera era inevitable, después de todo, el alcohol y la fiesta los llevaron a una habitación, y las hormonas habían terminado el resto del trabajo rápidamente

"Tranquilízate hombre, después de todo, todos nos fuimos con la misma idea, también pensé golpear a este chico, pensé que tendría intenciones raras con Milk" Yamcha dio un liguero golpe a Lapis para relajarlo

"Yo, lamento esto, yo solo… no tengo intenciones raras con Milk, ella me agrada mucho, y la quiero… es decir, no para eso, bueno es mi novia, pero no para esas cosas… bueno yo…" Goku apenas encontraba el valor de hablar, la verdad ahora estaba confundido, ¿Eran o no pearcing para pezones, o para qué? "Pensé que eran de los que Milk usa"

Bulma entonces miro al chico nervioso "No; te equivocaste, yo hasta pensé que ella quería otra perforación, pero, a decir verdad, están geniales… en verdad sabes de sus gustos eh" Bulma le dio una cálida sonrisa

Milk arrebato casi agresiva el pearcing en la mano de Lazuli, y tomo la caja que aun tenia Bulma

"Si bueno, yo le mencione a Goku que tal vez me iba a hacer una perforación extra en la oreja, ya saben, algo nuevo, pero aun lo estoy pensando, aun así, gracia Goku, están geniales…" Milk estaba más nerviosa, pero por la cara de su amigo, sabía que no había llevado aquel obsequio con malas intenciones, así que trato de hacer lo que Bulma, y desviar la atención del tema "Y dime Goku, ¿Gure y tú se conocían desde hace mucho?" Pregunto la morena nerviosa

Goku sonrió y asintió mientras comentaba como él y Gure se habían conocido un mes atrás, cuando Tarble la presento con sus amigos en una fiesta. Mientras Lapis se relajaba, y trataba de ocultar su sonrojo y vergüenza por que Milk se enterara de otra de sus novias anteriores. Yamcha se reía y luego hacia preguntas serias a Goku haciéndole que se confundiera a momentos.

"Oye Goku, una pregunta, y no te ofendas, pero… pareces ser de esos frikis de internet, así que dime algo, ¿Cómo es que tienes buen cuerpo?" Tights sonrió inocente mientras preguntaba

Milk entonces se atraganto con la comida; ¿Cómo no se iba a ofender con esa pregunta?, ¿Qué trataba Thights de insinuarle a Goku?, la morena quiso fulminar a la mayor Briefs. Esas chicas parecían tener serios problemas con las palabras, y sus observaciones a toda la gente, ¿Por qué eran así de metiches?

Puar y Ten se rieron

"Es cierto, te vistes algo extraño, pero pareces de esos chicos que hacen deporte, cuéntanos, ¿acaso eres un deportista que le gustan las cosas raras?, ¿O, eres de todo como Milk?" Pregunto Launch mientras su cubierto se enterraba en un delicioso trozo de trenza de manzana con cajeta caliente, y helado de vainilla encima

Goku miro a la rubia, y ladeo el rostro

"A decir verdad, no me gusta practicar deportes, soy pésimo en ello, y mi cuerpo… bueno, supongo que es normal, es decir, mi hermano trata de enseñarme combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y algunas técnicas de llaves y así" Goku sonaba como un niño inocente, incluso sus ojos estaban perdidos cual niño relatando su historia "Mi padre solía hacerlo, nos decía que algún día podríamos igual servir en el ejército como él" Comento con una sonrisa apagada

"Pero entonces, ¿Sabes pelear y esas cosas?" Yamcha sonó bastante sorprendido "Es que, a decir verdad, tienes aspecto de chico… como explicarte, no te ofendas, pero no pareces de esos; ya sabes, un chico rudo"

Goku sonrió tranquilamente "No me gusta pelear, se hacerlo en caso de ser necesario para defenderme, pero lo evito siempre que puedo, además, bueno… mi círculo de amigos, vienen de familias militares igual, así que es costumbre que nuestros padres nos enseñen, ya que todos ellos estuvieron sirviendo mucho tiempo en el mismo escuadrón"

Gure asintió "Es cierto, algo así me conto Tarble hace un tiempo, dijo que su padre había estado entre los más alto rangos, pero que a él no le interesaba seguir sus pasos, y bueno, también hablo de entrenamientos con su hermano y cosas así" Las mejillas de la más chica estaba coloreadas

Milk miro asombrada a Goku, no tenía idea que, en la vida real, su amigo fuera hijo de algún militar, y que supiera algunas de las técnicas, ¿Acaso por eso era bueno en los juegos de campañas? ¿Era esa la razón por la cual era tan bueno dirigiendo en los juegos, y formando estrategias?, una sonrisa de admiración apareció en los labios de la morena

"Valla Milk, tu novio parece ser bastante más interesante, ya veo por qué se llevan bien" Bulma sonrió traviesa mirando a Milk, guiñándole un ojo "Y dinos Goku, como se conocieron Milk y tú? ¿Estás en la misma universidad que Milk?"

Goku giro su rostro para mirar directo a la chica de pelo y ojos azules

"No, ella y yo nos conocimos en línea" Comento con una leve sonrisa

"¿En línea?" Rafan dejo su cubierto y miro a Milk "¿Has entrado a esas páginas de citas, Milk?, eso puede ser peligroso"

"Entonces, se conocieron en línea, tienes conocimientos en combate, eres un friki del internet, y al parecer aires de pervertido, ¿Por qué sales con Milk, acaso la estabas acosando desde hace tiempo?" Lapis aún seguía con los brazos cruzados, y mirada seria "¿Cuántos años tienes?" Soltó de pronto el chico de mirada azul

Las cejas de Milk empezaron a unirse, haciendo una mueca en su rostro, reflejando su claro disgusto con las palabras de Lapis. La morena apretó sus puños a sus costados

"Salgo con él porque me gusta, es agradable, puedo conversar con él de muchas cosas que me gustan, y no me ha mirado como bicho raro la primera vez que nos conocimos, me agrada su cabello desordenado, y sus camisas con logos de juegos, puedo jugar en línea con él durante horas, y siempre me anima… ¡Goku me gusta mucho!" Las palabras de la morena eran rápidas, y casi pasaban a ser un grito

De pronto Milk guardo silencio, todos en la mesa habían quedado repentinamente silenciosos, y era por la declaración de Milk

Gure sonrió enorme "Milk, ¡eso es tan lindo!… y Bulma pensando que era solo una broma cuando nos comentaste de tu novio"

"¿Broma, porque pensaron que era una broma nuestro noviazgo?" Goko miro con serenidad a Bulma y Gure

"No exactamente broma, pero si inesperado" Fue la respuesta nerviosa de Bulma

"Entonces…" Gure estaba por hacer un comentario, pero pronto sus ojos se abrieron, y una idea cruzo rápidamente por su cabeza. La chica parpadeo y miro a Goku "Milk, ¿Te gustan los más chicos?" Dijo de manera un poco acusadora

Milk miro a su amiga, y levanto una ceja, en señal de extrañeza, mientras Thights hacia un par de anotaciones, en una pequeña libreta, sin perder detalle de las diversas reacciones del grupo al reencontrarse

"¿Chicos?" Lazuli parpadeo, miro fijo a Goku "Entonces eso significa que… ¡pero que sucia!"

Milk se giró, a la mirada picara de la rubia, y la ira nuevamente creciente en su amigo de cabello negro y ojos azules

"No… ¡Por kamisama!, yo me refería a que Goku tiene la edad de Tarble, me dijo que habían sido compañeros en el colegio, pero Tarble esta estudiando y Goku se tomó un año libre, ¿No es así?" Gure estaba desesperada por aclarar las cosas "Verdad Goku, tienes 19 años"

Lazuli miro a la chica y sonrió con malicia "A eso me refería Gure, que Milk es una asalta cunas, pero dime algo" La sonrisa de Lazuli se hizo siniestra "¿A qué pensabas que me refería?"

Gure entonces paso a color escarlata, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar como loco

Milk miro a su amigo-novio a su lado

"¡¿Tienes 19 años?!" Milk tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mientras interrogaba a Goku "Pero, eso quiere decir… que te eres más chico… yo…"

Goku en cambio le sonrió a su amiga-novia "No pensaba que eso te molestaría, y es que nunca me preguntaste" Lo último lo dijo en tono bajo, para que solo Milk lo escuchara

Tights se rio "Vamos Milk, ni siquiera parece que es más chico que tú, además, no es como que la gente valla preguntando sus edades, además, eso no importa… son dos míseros añitos" La otra chica Briefs sonreía con cierto deslumbramiento en su rostro "Además, parece que Goku ya lo sabía y no le importo, ¿Verdad?" La rubia miro frente a ella al chico de cabellos alborotados

Goku negó "Lo pensé cuando Milk me dijo que se graduaría, pero no me importa, es decir, no…"

"Ya vez, a él no le molesta Milk" Rafan comento con una sonrisa

"Y a todo esto, ¿Hace cuánto que salen?" Bulma fue quien cambio la conversación de manera repentina

Goku y Milk se miraron, ninguno sabía que decir en esos momentos, no se habían preparado para esa pregunta, y la verdad ambos empezaron a sentirse realmente nerviosos

Milk estaba por contestar a esa pregunta, pero el escandaloso ruido del teléfono de Goku hizo que ambos chicos sintieran alivio en el pecho, un suspiro involuntario salió de las bocas de ambos

"Disculpen, pero tengo que contestar" Con esa pobre excusa, Goku se levantó de su asiento, de manera apresurada, y camino aprisa a los baños, para contestar la llamada

"Tu novio es algo extraño lo sabias verdad" Launch se rio

"Pero ha pasado la prueba, me agrada Milk, parece un buen chico" Bulma miro con ojos soñadores a Milk

"Es tranquilo, y eh escuchado de Tarble que es un gran amigo, a mí también me agrada el novio de MIlk" Gure estaba feliz

"Y hablando de novios, ahora falta evaluar al de Gure, ¿No?" Puar se rio del rostro sonrojado de su amiga

"Si ese chico igual nos falta, solo esperemos que no venga con malos entendidos" Yamcha trato de hacer reír a Gure "Supongo que será como Goku, un chico raro"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

"Bueno, eso fue informativo… pero ahora dime, Milk, ¿Te llevo a tu casa, o te vas con Goku?" Bulma estaba parada en la entrada del restaurante mientras sus amigos se despedían

Milk estaba parada a un lado de Goku, con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras se debatía si debía tomarle la mano a su amigo-novio, o si simplemente debía permanecer a su lado como si nada estuviera pasando

Goku no podía evitar mirar entre ratos a Milk, detallando el atuendo de la chica, y es que ella se veía realmente bien con aquella ropa, y su mente no dejaba de pensar en el beso que le había robado a la chica cuando había llegado al restaurante, además moría por probar de nuevo los suaves labios de la chica

Lapis y Lazuli llegaron, parándose frente a Bulma, los gemelos tenían el rostro serio

"Milk, si tu novio no tiene como llevarte a casa, quizás Lazuli y yo podamos llevarte, no es problema" Lapis se ofreció amablemente con una leve sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro

Goku no pudo evitar esa molestia en su pecho, y sin pensarlo, su mano se encontró con la de Milk, así logrando entrelazar sus dedos, mientras ligueramente tiraba de la chica un poco más cerca de su cuerpo, pero es que era para que Lapis notara que ellos estaban realmente juntos, claro en caso de que aún le quedara duda al chico de ojos azules; no tenía otras intenciones, solo ayudar a su amiga tal como lo había prometido

"Yo la puedo ir a dejar a su casa, gracias por ofrecerte Lapis, pero por mi novia me preocupo yo" Goku hablo en tono un poco serio

"Vamos Lapis, no te preocupes… yo iré con ellos, no dejare que nada malo le pase a Milk, así que no te pongas en ese plan de padre protector" Bulma le dio un leve golpe en las costillas al oji azul "Que, si se queda en el departamento de Milk, ahí sí, ya no respondo por la virtud de nuestra amiga, ella será la única responsable"

"¡Bulma!" Milk grito airada "No digas esas tonterías"

"Bueno ya, todos relajados, vamos, si no tienen como irse, los llevo" Bulma se volvió a ofrecer de manera amable

"Vamos" Milk dio unos pasos, tomando la mano de Goku, hasta que los tres llegaron al coche de Bulma

"Como no soy chofer, ni tengo ganas del trabajo, lamento decirte esto galán, pero Milk, va en el asiento delantero como mi copiloto, así que te quedas solo, en la parte trasera" Bulma le guiño un ojo a Goku, logrando que el chico se sonrojara un poco

Milk no pudo dejar de notar la reacción del chico al gesto de Bulma, y sintió un poco de coraje, pero se evitó de cualquier comentario, después de todo, Goku realmente no era nada suyo, así que no tenía por qué reclamarle nada al chico

"No tengo ninguno problema, y gracias por esto Bulma, eres muy amable" Goku sonrió nervioso a la peli azul

Milk entonces abrió la puerta del copiloto, se metió en el coche, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, mientras se cruzaba de piernas en el asiento del copiloto, y es que ya se estaba molestando un poco por la actitud de Goku, ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso con Bulma?

La peli azul no paso por alto aquel comportamiento de su amiga, después de todo la conocía de hacía mucho tiempo, y de inmediato supo que la morena estaba siendo celosa de ella, logrando solo que le causara gracia

Bulma se subió al coche, y se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad, mientras se reía internamente, por la reacción de Milk, quien tenía los brazos cruzados, levantando un poco más su pecho, mientras sus piernas estaban cruzadas en dejando más a la vista sus medias

Goku se metió al coche de lado de Bulma, así llevándose una excelente vista de las piernas de la morena, que solo lograban que sus pensamientos insanos de horas antes volvieran. Se reprendió mentalmente por aquel comportamiento, y trato de no mirar a Milk

Bulma miro por el retrovisor, podía notar las mejillas rojas de Goku, mientras se removía incomodo en el asiento, y daba miradas furtivas a Milk

"Y bueno, díganme… ¿Qué harás Milk, te perforaras los pezones?" Bulma pregunto de golpe, mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo

Milk descruzo sus piernas y, sus manos parecieron tensarse en a su costado, las mejillas de la morena rápido se encendieron a rojo, y agacho la mirada apenada

Goku abrió grande los ojos, mirando directamente frente de él, topándose con la mirada divertida de Bulma, por el retrovisor

"Yo sí sé qué tipo de pearcings son, pero me sorprendió, sabes Goku, esas cosas se dan cuando uno está en privado, no frente a los amigos de tu novia, y más cuando hay un par de chicos celosos" Bulma le sonrió al chico por el retrovisor

Goku trago duro, y se llevó las manos al rostro

"Pero… habías dicho que no eran para… bueno, habías dicho que eran para el rostro… yo en verdad… por favor… dime que no es para eso… por favor… yo, no era mi intención…" Goku no sabía dónde meter el rostro, de hecho, miro por la ventana, si Bulma no iba a más de 40 km/h seguro que podía abrir la puerta y tirarse

"Goku se equivocó Bulma, no era su intención, él en verdad no sabía lo que compraba" Milk trato de no mirar a su amiga, pues sabía que Bulma jamás le dejaría vivir si miraba su rostro rojo como tomate "Yo solo los guardare"

Bulma freno de golpe en el coche, y miro a Milk, luego a Goku

"¿Guardar?" La peli azul miro con severidad a Milk "Ya veo Milk, eres una cobarde, yo pensaba que eras más ruda, pero eres solo otra cobarde, tal y como cuando niñas" Bulma miro entonces a Goku "Tú mi amigo, eres… bueno" Bulma se rio

Milk entonces enfureció, ella no era más la niña pequeña que necesitaba ser defendía por su amiga de cabellos azules, que siempre salía en su rescate, no, ella ahora era una chica fuerte, a la que no le importaban las opiniones ajenas, y hacia lo que quería. No era más la niña de papi que tenía que vivir con miedo de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera enojar a sus padres, y una forma de mostrar que ya no lo era, precisamente era su forma tan atrevida de vestir

"¡Yo no quiero que Milk se los ponga!" Goku casi grito con el rostro rojo

Bulma lo miro por el retrovisor, y Milk se giró para mirar al chico

"Es decir, no era mi intención comprar eso, yo quería darle uno que pudiera usar en su ombligo, pero no sabía, en verdad, si hubiera sabido para que eran no los compro, así que…" Goku seguía disculpándose

"Apostemos" Dijo Bulma tranquilamente, y miro a los chicos "Milk, si no eres una cobarde, entonces, apostemos esos pearcing" Bulma sonrió siniestra

Milk desvió su mirada de Goku, y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro mientras miraba a su amiga de pelo azul

"¿Y si accedo, que ganaría Bulma?" Pregunto la morena, ignorando completamente al sonrojado y nervioso chico en la parte trasera del coche

Bulma sonrió "Si pierdo, pagare a Goku lo que pago por ellos, y además, me los pondré yo"

Milk parecía pensarlo "Si lo hacemos, será bajo mis términos, con eso me refiero, a un juego en línea" Dijo Milk con malicia, pues supuso que su amiga no aceptaría

La peli azul siguió manejando, hasta que en una esquina se detuvo de manera tosca

"¿Goku, vas a casa de Milk, o te llevo a otro lugar?" Pregunto de pronto la peli azul al chico que miraba extrañado a las dos amigas

"No desvíes esta conversación Bulma, y dime, aceptaras hacer esto, si se define con un juego en línea" Le reto ahora la morena

Bulma hizo como que le iba a dar la mano a su amiga, para cerrar aquel trato, pero antes de que Milk pudiera apretar su mano para sellar aquel trato, Bulma la retiro, y miro a Goku con una sonrisa traviesa

"Acepto, si tu novio también participa" Dijo al fin la peli azul

"¿Yo?" Pregunto Goku asombrado "Pero a mí no me gustan las…" El chico no termino de hablar

"Pervertida, y seguro luego me dices que también querrás verle el pecho para ver si efectivamente se lo pone no, ni creas Bulma" Milk empezó a encelarse

Bulma rio "Vamos, me conformo con que Tapion me confirme que se lo puso" La peli azul se giró en su asiento, mirando fijo a su amiga "No confías en tus habilidades, o las de tu novio" Reto la chica

Milk estaba por cerrar el trato, pero…

"No quiero perforarme los pezones, soy un chico… y es raro" Dijo al fin Goku

Milk y Bulma lo miraron, asombradas por la reacción del chico

"Sé que es mi culpa todo esto, pero… pidan otra cosa, y lo hare, pero no perforaciones, es que… me da…" Goku trataba de solucionar aquello de alguna forma

El rostro de Bulma se tornó más siniestro, y entonces volvió a acercar su mano a la de Milk

"Bueno, está bien Goku, nosotras apostaremos esos pearcing, lo tuyo será diferente" Bulma movió su mano para que los otros dos chicos sellaran el trato "Esto solo será cosa de nosotros tres, lo prometo" Dijo dulcemente la peli azul

Bulma tomo su mano, mientras Goku se debatía en si aceptar, pero…

"Tu iniciaste todo esto, así que ahora te haces responsable" Le dijo Bulma siniestra

Goku trago y asintió, después de todo si era su culpa, y ahora no tenía idea de lo que la chica de pelo azul pediría, pero sabía que seguro sería algo raro, y sin duda tendría que cumplirlo, pues estaba dando su palabra. Sin pensarlo mucho, Goku tomo las manos de las chicas, sellando así aquel trato

Bulma sonrió "Solo puede haber un ganador, y dos perdedores" Sonrió triunfante "Por cierto Goku, en el establecimiento de Tapion, también ponen tatuajes, así que espero que tengas algo en mente que quieras plasmar en tu piel"

Goku abrió grande los ojos, y ahora como decía que le tenía fobia a las agujas

Milk estaba concentrada en como derrotaría a Bulma y la obligaría a ponerse esos pearcings, que ignoro a su abatido amigo-novio

"Como decidiste lo que Goku se hará, entonces yo decido el juego, será una partida en línea de Batlefield 4" Milk tenía brillo en los ojos

Goku dio un saltito en su asiento "Si, perfecto eso me parece bien, perfecto" Goku tenía una enorme sonrisa, se sentía seguro

Bulma miro el camino "Me parece bien" La peli azul estaba muy tranquila

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta se levantó del mueble, y estiro sus músculos. Dentro de la casa Son, estaban Vegeta junto a su hermano, revisando un par de documentos, con la ayuda de Raditz. Pero estar tanto tiempo sentado, ya les estaba pasando la factura

Raditz por su parte, estiro sus brazos en el mueble, dejándolos descansar sobre su cabeza, lanzando así un gran bostezo

Pronto los tres chicos se sintieron atraídos por el motor de un auto, que parecía se había estacionado frente a la residencia Son

Vegeta miro desde donde estaba parado, como si no quisiera darle importancia al carro, del cual bajaba el más joven Son. Mientras Raditz y Tarble, no pudieron evitar llegar a la ventana, para mirar mejor al recién llegado

"¿Pero qué mierda?" Raditz se impactó, y su rostro se desencajo

"¿Y cuál es la novia de Goku?" Pregunto Tarble asombrado por las dos chicas que bajaban del coche y platicaban animadamente con Goku

Vegeta por simple curiosidad, dio un paso más cerca de la ventana, y desvió un poco sus ojos para mirar cual era el alboroto que armaba su hermano y amigo. Los ojos negros quedaron mirando a las dos jóvenes frente al menor Son, y su boca ligueramente se abrió en sorpresa

"Maldito mocoso… ¿Las drogara?" Pregunto de pronto Raditz, por que en verdad no entendía nada


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, con el fin de entretenerles**

"¡No! ¡Como es posible!, Es más, ¿De dónde salió ese maldito plátano de todos modos?" Milk volvió a gritar exasperada "¡Maldito Waluigi, seguro que fuiste tú!"

El cuerpo de Milk, estaba completamente recostado en el mueble, mientras sus manos seguían extendidas, apretando fuertemente el control en forma de volante del Mario Kart. Los ojos negros empezaban a enrojecerse, pues la morena parecía no querer parpadear ni un segundo

Bulma se asomó para mirar a su amiga, la peli azul pensaba seriamente que la morena había olvidado que hacía más de una hora, que había llegado a su casa, pues desde que paso la puerta, Milk, no dejo de prestar atención a la televisión, mientras gritaba e insultaba a varios personajes de un juego de competición, con personajes de su infancia, los cuales conocía, pues habían sido famosos cuando era niña, incluso ella sabía quién era Mario, Luigui Y Yoshi, incluso las princesas, y eso que parecía una tortuga malvada, los cuales ahora parecían tener un video juego de carreras

"Milk, sabes que estoy aún esperando, ¿Verdad?" El grito de Bulma fue sonoro, esperando que al menos con eso, su amiga recordara que aún seguía caminando por el apartamento

Sin embargo, la morena seguía gritando y discutiendo con otros personajes de la televisión, mientras se movía de manera frenética, de un lado a otro en el mueble

Bulma no pudo más, así que, con resignación, camino al mueble de su amiga, y tomo asiento justo al lado de ella, mirando fijamente la pantalla, donde aparecía ese personaje de su infancia, el nombrado Yoshi, encima de una cuatrimoto, mientras parecía manejar lo más rápido posible, pasando por una granja, o eso parecía pues aparecían un par de vacas y silo en el lugar. Milk parecía aun absorta en el juego, no percatándose de que la peli azul estaba sentada a su lado, mientras mordía una jugosa manzana roja

De pronto, la cuatrimoto pareció hundirse en un pequeño lago, asombrando a Bulma, quien veía con ojos grandes, como a su alrededor parecían dar vueltas tres cascaras de plátanos, mientras Milk ponía una sonrisa siniestra y se carcajeaba

"Ahora sí, con esto tengo a los tres donde los quiero, ¡Maldito Waluigui!, y tu zorra Peach, no podrán librarse" La morena presiono algunos botones, y las cascaras de plátano fueron en direcciones contrarias, golpeando a los conductores deseados "Así es, ¡Ahora solo debo pasar a Toad, y llegare en primer lugar!, no podrás conmigo niño hongo"

Bulma suspiro, el juego parecía agradable, claro hasta que Milk empezaba a sonreír de manera siniestra, y hablaba con los personajes como si estuvieran en la misma sala que ella, mientras les deseaba la muerte, entre otros trágicos finales

Por fin la carrera concluyo, sin embargo, Milk parecía haber perdido contra aquel pequeño niño, que parecía tener un hongo como sombrero, y tal parecía que la morena, no estaba para nada contenta con la situación, pues su cabeza golpeo contra la mesita de frente suyo

Bulma se asustó, ¿Por qué hacía tal drama Milk?, después de todo, solo era un pequeño juego ¿No?

La peli azul toco el hombro de su amiga, y por fin, después de una larga hora de espera, Milk, por fin, parecía notar su presencia, y reconocerla

Un par de lágrimas, asomaron en los hermosos ojos negros de la chica, mientras su labio hacia un leve puchero, de pronto, Milk se dejó caer en las piernas de Bulma, y se aferró a ella

"Bulma, perdí… ese maldito niño me volvió a ganar" Las palabras de Milk eran débiles, y su voz temblaba "Ese maldito mocoso, ¿Cómo pudo ganarme?" La morena estaba lamentándose muchísimo "¡Es un crio Bulma, solo un crio…!"

La peli azul sintió su ropa mojarse, ¿Acaso de verdad Milk estaba llorando por perder un juego? No sabía que debía hacer, así que solo atino a pasar su mano por el cabello enredado de su amiga, mientras retiraba un pedazo de algo, que esperaba fuera chocolate. ¿Hacia cuanto que Milk estaba ahí?

"Eh, Milk, nena… recuerdas, que vine a pedirte prestado ese juego de Battlefield, el que jugaremos por la apuesta" No sabía que más decir, pero seriamente esa era la razón principal por la cual había llegado al departamento de Milk

Sin embargo, ahora mismo, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber puesto un pie en la casa de su amiga, pues había ropa por todos lados, y trastes acumulados en el fregadero, además, Milk parecía muy desvelada, y frente suyo, había varias cajas de video juegos tiradas, algunas abiertas sin discos, y otras simplemente regadas por el lugar

Milk pareció recomponerse, y miro a su amiga fijamente. La morena se dejó deslizar de manera perezosa en el sofá, hasta el suelo, donde se estiro un poco, para tomar una de las cajas abiertas, y cerrarla antes de ponerla en las manos de Bulma

"Sabes, en estos momentos amiga, debo decirte que pierdes todo tu encanto de chica ruda y sexy, ahora mismo eres como una versión de zombie adolecente versión patito" Bulma se burló un poco por la situación "Solo no dejes que Goku te vea cuando estas en estos días del mes amiga"

Milk se enojó y antes de dejarle la caja en las manos a Bulma, opto por lanzarla en el rostro de la chica, atinando a dar en la sien derecha de Bulma, logrando que la peli azul sintiera una punzada en el lugar

"¿Oye, que te pasa loca?" Bulma grito exaltada

Milk se puso de pie, y le señalo "No me veo tan mal, solo ha sido una noche de juego, pero ya iba arreglarme, además… ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?, maldita acosadora, forzaste mi puerta de seguro"

Bulma se puso de pie, y tomo el juego que le había sido lanzado

"Milk, vuelve a la realidad, llevo aquí más de una hora, y tú me abriste la puerta, me invitaste a pasar, y tu dijiste ' _Espérame solo serán cinco minutos'_ , y yo te creí" Al notar que la morena parecía aun absorta en sus pensamientos, Bulma se fue directo al televisor, apagando no solo la TV, si no, también la consola Wii, que seguía encendida "Kami, debes enfocarte… estas en la recta final de la universidad, no debes perderte tanto, además, recuerda, que pasado mañana es el juego de la apuesta, y aun no sé dónde será, recuerda que yo ni tengo consola para jugar"

El teléfono fijo de la casa empezó a sonar, sin embargo, las dos chicas lo ignoraron

Milk se derrumbó, y callo de rodillas al suelo, mientras se frotaba el rostro

"Lo siento, ayer saque el Mario un rato, solo iba a desempolvarme un poco en las carreras, pero hace unas horas, se conectó en línea un niño de España, y me reto… me ha ganado casi todas las carreras, y el mocoso solo tiene 13 años" Milk parecía realmente angustiada

Bulma de pronto sintió que mataría a su amiga, ¿Estaba tan mal, solo por perder contra un niño en un juego tan infantil? El coraje fue desde los pies, hasta la cabeza de la peli azul, y tal como un volcán, empezó a echar humo, mientras contenía su furia creciente. Después de contar hasta cien, la peli azul volvió a estar relajada, y miro a su amiga

"Empecemos de nuevo, quieres, mañana hay clases, pasare por ti, e iremos a la uní, después de eso, decidiremos en donde jugaremos para la apuesta, y entonces llamaremos a Tapion para las citas, e ir al local"

Parecía que Bulma había resuelto todo

Milk asintió y miro a su alrededor, el departamento en serio, necesitaba una buena limpieza

Bulma se recostó en el sofá, poniendo los pies encima de su amiga a quien no parecía incomodarle para nada el hecho

"Oye Milk, hablaste de una fiesta en fin de semana, ¿Puedo ir contigo?" La pregunta de Bulma fue casual, mientras sus ojos estaban pegados en un pequeño librito

Milk la observo, no recordaba ninguna fiesta, solo que el fin de semana estaría con Bulma, encerrada, jugando videojuegos, y haciendo todo lo que ella quisiera, solo para hacer sufrir a la peli azul

"No, que yo sepa este fin toca que nos encerremos en casa, ¿Por qué?" Milk estaba por levantarse por un vaso de agua, sin embargo, su cerebro, le trajo una idea que no le agrado para nada "Bulma, ni creas que te libraras de esta, recuerda que prometiste todo tu fin de semana, así que me importa poco de quien sea la fiesta"

Bulma entonces cerro el pequeño librito en sus manos "Pero si fue Goku el que dijo de la fiesta en casa de su amigo, además, seguro que no conocerás a nadie ahí, y conmigo, no te sentirás tan sola. Ya sabes, si es una fiesta de sus amigos, seguro en algún momento tendrá que dejarte sola, pues sus amigos demandaran su atención, y aunque no me agrada ir de colada a ningún lado, tal vez… ya sabes, encuentre a un lindo niño inocente, que quiera salir conmigo" Una sonrisa inocente apareció en el rostro de la peli azul

Milk sintió un leve escalofrió correrle desde los pies, y es que esa sonrisa inocente en Bulma, era sumamente aterradora, para ella que conocía a la chica

La morena reacciono, era cierto, se había olvidado que Goku le había dicho de la fiesta, para conocer a sus amigos, y toparse con la ex novia que molestaba aun a Goku. Sin embargo, no sabía si era buena idea invitar a Bulma al lugar, después de todo, Bulma no tenía idea de nada, y quizás podría arruinar las cosas, o, bien por el contrario, le seria de ayuda una amiga en el lugar, quizás la ex de Goku estaba loca, como fuera tenía que meditarlo bien

"No sé, es decir, Goku dijo que era algo de un amigo, no sé si puedes venir, deja que lo hable con él, y luego te digo… por cierto, ¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"El manual del juego, si no lo leo como piensas que sabré que debo hacer, así que dime… según esto, hay varios modos de juego, ¿Cómo jugaremos?" Bulma levanto el pequeño librito que contenía el juego de Battlefield

Los ojos de Milk se abrieron con sorpresa "¿Enserio?, crees que leyendo sabrás como jugar… Bulma, sabes, tu eres…" Milk guardo silencio, ella no era la más indicada para decirle a nadie acerca de sus rarezas "Jugaremos en línea, serán tres equipos, y solo habrá un ganador, así que será en modo campaña"

Bulma asintió, y siguió la lectura "Apúrate a limpiar, creo que algo murió aquí, y si no limpias me pudriré contigo en este lugar" La peli azul dio un par de patadas a su amiga, para incitarla a levantarse del mueble "Por cierto, ¿Cuándo iremos al cine por esa película que querías ver?"

Milk se levantó, empujándola un par de cajas en su camino

"No te preocupes, iré al estreno con Goku, ya quedamos, de hecho, será…" Milk parecía meditar, hasta que recordó "Lo olvide… es en dos días, oye y si posponemos el juego, hasta el día siguiente"

Bulma suspiro "Estaré ocupada, pero si van al estreno, ¿Eso no es de noche?, podemos jugar en la tarde, y luego se pueden ir a la peli… aunque" Bulma se levantó de un saltito en el mueble "Picara… ¿Dónde piensas pasar la noche ese día?, no me digas que te quedaras en su casa, con el pretexto de que saldrán tarde del cine, y luego te aprovecharas de él, y empezaras…"

Un objeto no identificado paso cerca del rostro de Bulma, haciendo que la peli azul callara

"No me compares contigo, yo no me aprovecho de nadie… y dormiré en mi casa, y él en la suya, Goku no es un idiota, no estamos pensando en 'eso', ¡Loca!"

"Se dice Sexo, y es muy rico eh" Bulma empezó a reírse

Otro poco de objetos no identificados empezaron a volar cerca de la peli azul, quien se reía de la reacción de la morena

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Goku corrió lo más que podía, pero el cable del control del Xbox se le enredo, y para su mala suerte, ( _En aquel momento),_ el cable resulto bastante largo, logrando que se le enredara más en el pie, y tropezara

"Maldita sea" Mascullo molesto

Goku miro a su pierna, ahí estaba el cable, apretándole con fuerza… suspiro aliviado, cuando no escucho ningún ruido sonoro, ya que eso significaba, que no había sido tan tarde, y su preciada consola aún seguía intacta

El timbre volvió a sonar

"¡Que ya voy!" Grito a todo pulmón, esperando que la persona del otro lado de la puerta sufriera una descarga eléctrica por tocar el timbre "No estoy sordo, escuche la primera vez" Gruño un poco

Logro desenredarse, y llego a la puerta; al abrirla, fue golpeado por una bolsa plástica, que dio en su rostro, mientras un aroma suave a café invadió sus sentidos

"Hombre, pensé que estarías aun dormido… esto del año libre te va a afectar, sabias…" Tarble entro en la casa sin ser invitado, y sin ninguna molestia "Ni reclames, traje café, pan dulce, y compre un par de burritos, así que tienes que ayudarme"

Goku apenas estaba consciente de la presencia de su amigo, cuando este ya empezaba a sacar un par de libros y libretas en la mesa

"¿Ayudarte, con que…? ¿Qué horas es?"

Tarble lo miro con indiferencia "Es el proyecto de leyes, sé que no es de tu agrado, pero eres bueno con esto, así que dame una mano, necesito entregarlo en la tarde, y aunque me falta poco, estoy realmente bloqueado, así que apúrate"

Goku suspiro, ¿Por qué Tarble quería estudiar derecho?, de todas las carreras, derecho era de las más estresantes, sin contar con toda la basura que debía verse en ese lugar, todos los desperfectos de la vida real en un solo lugar reunidos

"Si te ayudo…" Goku vacilo un poco "¿Me das un par de consejos de chicas?" Hizo la pregunta sumamente rápida, casi atropellando cada palabra

Las mejillas de Goku estaban sonrojadas, y parecía estar teniendo pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo

Mientras, Tarble, se sorprendió ante tal pedido, pues si bien, eran amigos de infancia, Goku nunca antes había hecho un pedido como aquel, después de todo, de los dos, se podría decir que Goku había sido quien había tenido una relación más larga y duradera que Tarble, poniendo al chico de cabellos alborotados como el de más experiencia en ese campo

"¿Yo… consejos de chicas?" Tarble se impactó, y pronto regresaron a su mente las imagenes de esas dos chicas hermosa que llegaron con Goku días antes "Enserio, ¿Yo?" No podía creer lo que su amigo pedía

Goku se cruzó de brazos, y asintió con vergüenza

"Dime, ¿Cómo es Gure?"

La pregunta de Goku, tomo por sorpresa a Tarble. El menor de los Ouji, sintió los hombros tensarse, la sola mención de su novia lo ponía nervioso

"Eh, Gure… bueno, ella es tierna, amable, siempre sonríe… tiene unos ojos tan bonitos, que cuando te miran…" Tarble empezó a divagar en el tema

Goku por unos segundos dejo de escuchar a Tarble, y su mente se nublo, mostrando la linda sonrisa sincera de Milk, mientras ella se explayaba hablando de los videojuegos, y demás cosas que le parecían agradarle. Recordó la mirada llena de felicidad que le dedico el día que lo conoció, y como ella cambiaba de expresiones mientras hablaba con sus amigos en el restaurant

Milk era parecida a Zangya en el aspecto de ser hermosa, y tener sin duda un circulo de amistad más variado que el suyo propio, sin embargo, Milk se veía real y sinceramente contenta de haberlo presentando con sus amigos, ella no parecía tener problemas al presentarlo como su novio, incluso cuando todo era una mentira, ella lo había presentado con tanto entusiasmo, incluso los amigos de Milk, parecían haberle aceptado, casi al instante; y realmente parecía que Milk disfrutaba de su compañía, incluso lo miraba como a todos los demás, no como el chico raro y nerd que todos creían que era. Milk no parecía una chica prejuiciosa, y menos parecía tener inconveniente con él, o con su actitud algo torpe en ocasiones

"…Pero a ti porque te interesa saber cómo es Gure, el día que te la presente estabas tan absorto en el teléfono, que pensé que ni te acordarías de ella" Tarble palmeo la espalda de Goku

"Bueno, eso es porque el otro día que la vi, me di cuenta de que es muy linda, además, es tan pequeña, pero es… encantadora" Goku no dijo nada con mala intención, simplemente Gure le pareció una pequeña chica de secundaria, lo cual resultaba adorable cuando sabias la edad correcta de la chica

Tarble frunció el ceño, sus ojos parecían brillar de manera un poco maliciosa y su aura empezó a cambiar

"¿Has visto a mi novia, a solas?" Pregunto un poco irritado

No era que desconfiara de Gure, o de Goku, simplemente que la chica era muy linda, y aunque confiara en ella, siempre estaba esa pequeña, casi ínfima posibilidad de que ella encontrara a un chico más atractivo que él, y decidiera dejarlo… además, era realista, Goku era más alto que él, era agradable, y aunque un poco más raro de lo normal, el tipo podía ser agradable a la vista de varias chicas, incluyendo a Gure, quien no parecía ser prejuiciosa, al contrario

Goku no estaba notando la irritación en su amigo, solo quería poder sacar a la chica a la plática, para luego hablar de las amigas de ella, y que le dieran un par de consejos de Milk, después de todo, si no eran novios, aún era su amiga, y por alguna razón, no quería volver a meter la pata con su amiga

"Bueno, ella me llamo… no la reconocí a simple vista, la verdad se me había olvidado, pero es linda… me agrado, además, en la comida ella…"

"¿Comida, que comida?" De pronto Tarble se levantó de la mesa, sus puños se cerraron "A ver Goku, ¿Por qué te encuentras con mi novia y comes con ella?, además, Gure no menciono nada de esto…" Tarble de pronto guardo silencio "Bueno, no la eh visto, pero le llame… y no te menciono…" Los celos estaban haciendo que la sangre del más joven Ouji hirviera

Goku entonces lo noto, así que rápidamente negó con las manos "No a solas, fue en la comida… ella dijo que no pudiste ir, yo fui, y estuve ahí… pero estaban varios de sus amigos, y mi novia también, así que no estuvimos solos, además, ella solo me preguntaba por ti, y esas cosas"

De pronto, parecía que la ira de Tarble empezaba a apagarse nuevamente

"¿La comida?" Tarble reflexiono rápidamente "¿Tú fuiste a esa comida?, espera un minuto… ¿Tu novia estaba ahí?, acaso ¿Es amiga de Gure?" No había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Goku, por las chicas que lo llevaron a casa aquella noche, pero sin duda, ahora la curiosidad lo estaba comiendo en vida

Goku sintió la sangre helarse en su cuerpo… esa mentira de la novia iba a ser sin duda un escándalo, después de todo, Milk era hermosa, y si la pensaba llevar a la fiesta, debía prepararse para que alguno de sus amigos tratara de conquistarla, así que era bueno empezar por dejar claro que ella, estaba saliendo ya con él, además… no pensaba por nada, dejar que volviera a suceder lo mismo que con Zangya

"Parece que se conocen hace mucho, y bueno. ya que estamos en ello, ¿No te molestas si contacto a Gure para pedirle consejos con Milk?" Las mejillas de Goku se tiñeron a rosa suave, y la cara le ardía "No es nada raro, eh… solo que bueno, como es su amiga"

"Claro, pero… nada de verse a solas, si quieres hablar con ella, que sea cuando yo esté ahí, después de todo, se supone que somos amigos, y puedes confiar en mi"

Bueno, quizás los celos de Tarble eran algo de la familia Ouji. Después de todo, parecía un chico tranquilo, y carismático, pero parecía tener un lado algo siniestro y celoso en el fondo

El teléfono de Goku sonó, y sin pensarlo mucho el chico contesto… Mientras, Tarble quiso preguntar por la tal Milk, pues las chicas que había visto anteriormente eran en extremo polos opuestos a Goku

 **Flashback Tarble**

 **Goku entro a la casa, la sonrisa en su rostro era diferente aquel día, y parecía que su rostro estaba destellando, brillando con, un aura sumamente romántica**

 **Tarble y Raditz estaban parados, aun atónitos por lo que habían visto. Las dos chicas tanto la morena y la peli azul, se habían despedido de Goku, dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico; dejando aún más impactados a los tres chicos dentro de la casa**

 **Vegeta solo regreso a su asiento, y tomo unos papeles, que pretendía leer**

 **Raditz se pronto carraspeo, y llamo la atención de los cuatro jóvenes ahora presentes en la casa**

" **Y entonces… ¿Goku, donde estuviste todo este tiempo hermanito?" Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro del mayor de los Son "¿Algo divertido ocurrió hermanito?"**

 **Los hombros de Goku se tensaron de inmediato, y la atmosfera pareció cargarse de ansiedad. El menor de los Son se giró lentamente para encarar a su hermano y sus amigos, quienes parecían clavarle los ojos, como esperando con ansias sus palabras**

" **Yo, llevé mi computadora con el padre de Suno… tuve un accidente, y luego fui a comer… es todo, nada en especial, en verdad" Las palabras de Goku eran nerviosas, ansiosas, y su rostro parecía estar en un dilema**

 **Antes de que Raditz, u alguien más pudiera hacer otra pregunta, Goku simplemente desapareció del lugar, gritando un '** _ **Estoy cansado'**_

 **Tarble trago duro**

 **Vegeta de pronto soltó los papeles "Si lo que deseabas saber, era si una de esas chicas era su novia, debías preguntarlo directamente idiota…" Un leve gruñido salió de los labios de su hermano mayor**

 **Raditz miro a Vegeta "Sabes, será interesante… esas dos chicas eran lindísimas, después de todo, dijo que llevaría a la chica a la fiesta de Brolly, y seguro Zangya ira… no puedo esperar a ver su reacción" Parecía que Raditz estaba disfrutando imaginando aquella situación "Sin embargo, aún queda el dilema de cómo le hace para conseguir chicas lindas, es decir… es mi hermano, y algo de mí se le ha de haber pegado, pero eso no resuelve todo… después de todo halábamos de Kakaroto"**

 **Tarble entonces volvió a la platica**

" **¿Zangya va a lo de Brolly?"¿Por qué?" El azabache se molestó, no le agradaba para nada Zangya, y más después de lo que había hecho a su amigo "Quien carajo las invitaría… además, Goku y tiene una novia, si Zangya trata de causar problemas, sería un desastre"**

 **Parecía que las palabras de Tarble eran al viento, pues de pronto Raditz y Vegeta estaban hablando, mientras lo ignoraban completamente**

" **Esperemos que ahora si seas un buen hermano Raditz" Vegeta comento a su amigo con un poco de ironía**

" **Bueno, después de todo, las dos son lindas, mi hermano puede ser bueno conmigo y presentarme a la que no sea su novia, ¿No crees Vegeta?"**

 **Fin Flashback**

"¿Mi casa?" Goku estaba en el teléfono, pero de pronto estaba nervioso "¿Mañanas?, bueno si se puede, pero están seguras de que desean que sea en mi casa, es decir…"

Tarble alcanzo a escuchar parte de la conversación de Goku, y es que el parecía de pronto muy nervioso y agitado

"Claro, yo tengo uno extra, pero si puedes traer otro control seria genial… entonces, ¿Te acuerdas de cómo llegar, o te mando la dirección?" El de cabellos de palmera caminaba en círculos "Bueno, les veo mañana en la tarde, si no se preocupen, no es molestia… en verdad" Goku entonces se puso rojo "Si… yo también… te quiero Milk" Y con eso el chico colgó el teléfono

La puerta de la casa de abrió, y Raditz entro con una sonrisa

"¿Quién viene mañana a la casa?" Pregunto el mayor de los Son

Goku dejó caer el teléfono, y su rostro se puso azul

"Una amiga… ella, viene a…" No sabía que decir, no quería que Raditz supiera que era Milk quien llegaría, mucho menos, quería que, por alguna razón, su hermano estuviera presente cuando llegaran las chicas

"Y te despides de tus amigas, con un ' _Te quiero'_ , vamos hermanito, sé que es una de esas chicas de la vez pasada, así que dinos, cuál de las dos es tu novia, la morena o la peli azul" Raditz en verdad estaba interesado, y al ver la reacción de Goku, lo estuvo más "Si no es la hermosa y sexy chica de las medias, ten por seguro que será mi novia… una chica así de sexy merece tener un novio como yo, amable, consciente…"

Tarble se empezó a reír

Sin embargo, Goku empezó a perder la razón, por alguna razón, imaginar a Milk, sonriéndole a su hermano, o diciéndole que lo quería, con esa misma voz tímida, con la que le dijo lo mismo a él, por el teléfono, le hizo enojar de sobre manera

"Milk, la chica morena, ella es mi novia, y no quiero que te le acerques por nada Raditz" De pronto la voz seria y ruda de Goku, hizo que el ambiente pasara a sentirse incomodo en el lugar

De pronto Tarble dejo de reír, y Radtiz guardo silencio


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, así que, si no te agrada, no leas. Pero seamos realistas, estás leyendo esta historia, y sabías que en algún momento lo habría. Pero si eres menor de edad,** ** _No Leas_** **, y si lees, es bajo tu riesgo**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, con el fin de entretenerles**

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

"¡Ah!, Goku, pero tu… ¿¡porque estás aquí, en mi puerta, y vestido así!?… ¿Pasa algo?" Milk tenía los nervios de punta, sus ojos recorrían al chico frente a ella, de pies a cabeza "Esto es una broma o que, ¿Por qué vistes esa ropa?"

El de cabellos de palmera, sonrió de manera un tanto seductora, y se guardó, la pistola, que tenía en la mano derecha; metiéndola en su cintura, haciendo solo a un lado, una pequeña granada que llevaba colgando del pantalón militar

Las mejillas del chico, parecían estar algo oscurecidas, y el pesado chaleco anti balas que traía consigo, estaba cargado de municiones en la parte trasera

"Soy tu Capitán" La voz de Goku, fue en un tono grueso, y con demasiada autoridad "No tienes por qué ser así de grosera con tu Capitán, tu solo eres mi subordinado, así que, empieza, quitándote ese chaleco"

Milk se sorprendió, ¿Qué carajo le estaba pasando a su amigo?, ¿Por qué de pronto Goku hablaba con esa autoridad, y le pedía de manera tan tajante, que se quitara el chaleco…?, Un momento… ¿Qué chaleco?

La morena bajo su vista, a su propio cuerpo, y ahí noto, su propio atuendo, muy parecido al que Goku usaba, solo que, a diferencia del joven, su chaleco, llevaba, un par de navajas, y granadas en la parte trasera, además, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, hecha, una cebolla. Los ojos de Milk, se abrieron grandes, y por la impresión, se quedó mirando y tocándose a sí misma un poco mas

¿Cuándo y por qué, estaba vestida de esa manera? ¿En qué momento tomo aquella ropa, y todo aquel arsenal de armas? ¿Cómo no, noto el peso extra que cargaba?, lo último que recordaba, era estar al teléfono con Bulma, y cambiándose de ropa para ir a ver a Goku, pero…

"PrincesFuego, ¡Vamos, debemos correr… maldición!" Goku grito, y tomo la mano de la chica, y así, sin pedir permiso, solamente, empezó a correr

Milk se asustó, de pronto, su entorno cambio, ya no estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, por alguna razón, ahora mismo, estaba corriendo, por un lugar completamente extraño, casi desértico, y solo se miraban un par de casas, algo destruidas, y el aire, era demasiado caliente, y polvoriento. De pronto, se encontraba siendo arrastrada, por Goku, quien sacaba su pistola, y apuntaba, mientras miraba a todos lados, como si buscara algo

Goku empezó a respirar un poco pesado, y entonces, sus ojos se fijaron en la chica, quien se tocaba el pecho, y parecía bastante asustada. La morena, estaba temblando, y sus manos solo recorrían su traje, como extrañada de llevarlo; incluso el rostro de Milk, estaba aterrado, y parecía que sus ojos negros, estaban empezando a llenarse de agua, como si algo estuviera mal con ella

"¿Qué te pasa PrincesFuego, saca tus armas… ¡que no ves, que nos están franqueando!" El hombre se alteró y soltó la mano de la mujer "¡Maldita sea!, si sigues con esa actitud nos mataran, ¿Acaso no eres mi mano derecha?"

Milk se sorprendió, y miro a Goku, el chico en verdad no se parecía nada al que ella conocía, ese de camisas con figuras, y con sonrisa tímida que parecía ser bastante torpe; mientras su mirada, siempre inocente, ahora misma, se veía sumamente dura, y él, en general, se veía bastante dominante

"Goku, ¿Qué te pasa… y donde estamos, porque tenemos esta ropa, y porque…?" La chica, tuvo que guardar silencio

De pronto, Goku la tomo con fuerza, impactándola contra la pared a su espalda, haciendo un ruido sordo, al dar de lleno contra la fría pared

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, la morena escucho el ruido de varios disparos

"Tks" Goku tenía su pistola en mano, y apuntaba, mientras descargaba el arma "Estas demasiado distraída, así solo conseguirás que nos maten" El chico por fin, volteo sus ojos a la mujer

Milk estaba llorando, sus manos cubrían sus oídos, con gran fuerza, y su cuerpo entero, parecía una gelatina, que temblaba sin razón alguna. La siempre blanca piel de la mujer, ahora estaba polvorienta, y ella, no parecía ser capaz, de tomar un arma en sus manos, estaba realmente bloqueada

Goku se acercó, y con un poco de delicadeza, la abrazo, aplicando un poco de fuerza

"PrincesFuego, tranquila, yo estoy aquí… nada te pasara, yo te protegeré" La voz dura, ahora era suave "Solo no te separes de mí, por favor… no quiero perderte" Lo último, fue dicho en un débil susurro, tan débil como el viento en aquel lugar

Milk levanto sus ojos, estaba sumamente aterrada, ¿Qué sucedía?, no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada, y lo único que sabía, era que estaba en un lugar extraño, y había varios ruidos de armas siendo descargadas, además, de gritos, de todo tipo, tanto pidiendo ayuda, como de gente gritando adolorida

De pronto Goku, giro un poco su rostro, hasta que sus labios, chocaron con su hombro, y entonces presiono algo ahí

Se escuchó estática, y luego de eso, Goku empezó a hablar

"Necesito un lugar seguro, PrincesFuego, no se encuentra bien, así que dame un lugar, donde podamos estar, sin ser interrumpidos" De nuevo, la voz del chico era dura

Milk miro con extrañeza, como la expresión de Goku, parecía endurecerse, mientras una voz varonil, contestaba, y mandaba una dirección, la cual ella no entendía. Solo sabía, que Goku, hablaba con alguien por un radio, y que la otra parte, parecía estar en problemas, pues además de su voz, también se escuchaban ruidos de disparos

De pronto, el rostro duro de Goku, cambio, y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza

Milk no supo cómo, ni de dónde venía, pero justo a un lado de su rostro, algo había impactado, y había logrado hacer un pequeño agujero en la pared, además de provocarle un zumbido irritante en el oído

Goku se tocó el brazo, y ahí Milk lo noto, el traje del chico se había roto, y se estaba empezando a teñir de rojo. Sin embargo, la primera reacción del hombre, fue tomar a Milk, ponerla a su espalda, tomar su arma, y empezar a huir del lugar, mientras miraba al cielo, como si tratara de encontrar a alguien

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Milk pregunto algo atontada aun "Nos estas disparando, ¿Por qué?"

"Fue un francotirador, por suerte, uno con muy mala puntería… así que vamos, ya tengo las coordenadas, de un lugar seguro" El chico, mantuvo a la morena detrás suyo, durante todo el camino "No sé qué te pasa PrincesFuego, pero estas muy distraída, ni siquiera has sacado tus armas… debieron hacerte algo raro cuando te capturaron, ¡Esos malditos cobardes!"

¿Capturar, a quién?, Milk cada vez, estaba más extrañada, todo era tan irreal, tan extraño, y sin sentido

Y con todo aquello en mente, Milk se detuvo en seco, y se alejó del chico

"Deja de llamarme así, ese es solo mi nombre en línea, pero sabes que me llamo Milk, así que deja de decirme así, mientras me tienes frente a ti, porque es muy extraño, y no me siento bien Goku" Ya no soportaba, todo aquello, era un maldito sueño, ¿No?

Debía ser, porque, en verdad, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba, su amigo, era un chico muy diferente al hombre que miraba ahora. Goku, no sería capaz de tomar un arma, así, con esa confianza, y no le hablaría con voz tan dura, y…

El chico la tomo del brazo, y apretó con demasiada fuerza, pegándola a su pecho de manera pronta; los ojos negros, estaban ardiendo, casi parecían cambiar de color, y la furia en ellos parecía, que iba a atravesar a la morena

"Te eh dicho que me trates con más respeto, ¡Soy tu capitán!" El odio en la mirada del chico, estaba creciendo "Maldita sea, me arriesgue, y fui tras de ti, personalmente… ¿Entiendes eso?"

Milk se impactó, parecía que de pronto, el chico estaba sintiéndose herido, como si le doliera lo que le decía a la chica

"Esos bastardos te tomaron, y todo por mi culpa… no estuve atento a tu posición, y permití que te encontraran, además, cuando por fin doy contigo, estas recostada en un lugar extraño, y al despertar, lo primero que preguntas, es; ' _Que hago en tu puerta'_ , y encima, pareces no recordar, ni como tomar un arma"

¿Goku hablaba enserio?, pero ¿Acaso se había drogado y no se había dado cuenta?, ¿Dejo el gas de la estufa abierta, y eso le había provocado una seria alucinación?, Kami, ¿Estaba muriendo, y ahora mismo tenía esa extraña alucinación con Goku?, pero… entonces, ¿Por qué su agarre dolía tanto?

De pronto el chico soltó el brazo de la morena, y se agacho un poco, dejando escapar un débil gemido

Milk se agacho con él, y como si fuera de lo más normal, lo primero que hizo, fue tocar el brazo herido del hombre, presionando donde la sangre estaba corriendo

"No presiones, es doloroso… tks"

Milk se asustó, y se alejó un poco "Lo siento… no era mi intención" La morena se disculpó, y sus ojos se centraron en la sangre, que empezaba a correr más rápido "Eso se ve mal, debemos ir a un médico"

Una risita algo irónica saco a Milk, de su mirar el brazo del chico

"No seas tan tonta, aquí no hay médicos… solo vamos al lugar, y ahí puedes ayudarme, si es que de verdad te importa"

Milk sintió el coraje correr por su cuerpo, pero viendo las circunstancias, decidió que lo mejor era no discutir, y empezó a seguir al hombre, aun cuando no entendía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pues si era una ilusión, sueño, o lo que fuera, no quería mirar a Goku adolorido, con el rostro tan lleno de tristeza, y culpa

….

Después de caminar, y correr, entre gritos y disparos… por fin llegaron a un lugar algo alejado, donde parecía hacer una casa abandonada, a la cual ingresaron rápidamente. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo, y parecía un tanto vacío, de no ser por unas cuantas mantas blancas, que parecían tapar algunas mesas, de donde sobresalían, algunos aparatos, que no pudo identificar

Goku se desplomo, y tiro a un lado sus armas pesadas, mientras lentamente se retiraba el chaleco, y se acomodaba en el suelo

Milk lo miro extrañada, y sus mejillas empezaron a arder, la sangre se le acumulo en el rostro, y sus mejillas, estaban sumamente rojas, pues de pronto el chico, se estaba quitando toda la parte superior de su ropa, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Podía mirar claramente las gotas de sudor que bajaban desde el cuello, hasta pasar de manera perezosa por sus abdominales, llegando hasta la parte inferior del cuerpo del chico, donde se perdía la gota entre sus pantalones; la morena trago duro, y sintió que el corazón se le pararía

"Piensas mirarme todo el tiempo" Goku hablo en tono relajado "Saca el botiquín y ayúdame, no fue profundo, solo me rozo la bala, pero la maldita, hizo un buen agujero mientras pasaba, así que hay que coserlo"

Goku se inclinó sobre su costado, para así poder mirar mejor su brazo

Milk salió de su ensoñación, y de pronto, no supo que hacer, ¿Dónde había un botiquín?

El azabache volvió sus ojos a la morena, y al verla ahí, parada, con la boca abierta, solo mirándole como si él, fuera un espectáculo digno de admirar, solo lo hizo rabiar un poco

"En tu chaleco… apúrate, esto arde, ¡Con un demonio!" El chico estaba irritándose

Milk asintió, y se retiró el pesado chaleco, sus manos recorrieron aquella prenda, y como si supieran donde, rápidamente, saco un pequeño botiquín blanco con una cruz roja, y al abrirla, encontró lo necesario para curar la herida del hombre

Las manos le empezaron a temblar, y no podía llegar al brazo de Goku, la sangre ya no era tanta, pero el ver la herida de más cerca, solo ha hizo sentir más nerviosa, además, el estar tan cerca del hombre, solo lograba, que un calor extraño, se extendiera en su propio cuerpo, manteniéndole en el limite

De pronto, una mano, más grande tomo la suya, y el rostro de Goku, de pronto estuvo muy cerca del suyo, los labios del hombre, estaban entre abiertos, y los ónices, le miraban directamente

"Has hecho esto antes, y confió en ti Milk… así que has lo debas, por favor, sé que puedes, después de todo, eres mi mano derecha, y mi compañera" Con eso, los labios del chico se unieron a los de ella, en un beso febril

Los ojos de Milk se abrieron grandes, y antes de saber cómo, se encontraba, cociendo la herida en el brazo del chico, quien solo dejaba salir, un par de maldiciones, mientras ella atravesaba su piel, para cerrar aquel lugar

No supo cómo, pero logro terminar, haciendo un par de puntos al chico

"Creo que ha quedado" Milk rio nerviosa, esperaba, seriamente que aquello hubiera sido suficiente

Goku se miró el brazo "Sabia que podías, después de todo, te conozco mejor que nadie, y se de tus capacidades" Una sonrisa arrogante, adorno el rostro del chico, de pronto tomo el mentón de Milk, y levanto un poco el rostro de la chica "PrincesFuego, no permitas que nadie más sepa de todas tus capacidades, solo yo, tu Capitán, puede saber esas cosas sobre ti"

Los nervios se apoderaron de la morena, no sabía que debía decir, o si debía siquiera contestar a aquello

De pronto, Goku la tomo del brazo, y la giro, tirándola al suelo, mientras él, estaba encima suyo, con solo el pantalón puesto. Los ónices del chico, estaban más oscuros, su cabello, parecía desafiar, cualquier ley de gravedad, y el rostro del chico se estaba acercando más al de ella, mientras sus manos, de manera hábil, estaban retirando la parte superior del traje de Milk

La morena estaba en shock, no sabía, como había llegado a tal situación, y si era aquello un sueño, no entendía por que, el calor del cuerpo de Goku, le estaba quemando las entrañas, y por qué su aliento hacia que quisiera abrir la boca, para recibir aquel beso que estaba segura, él, quería proporcionarle

"¿Te hicieron algo mientras te retuvieron?" Los labios del chico se abrieron, y la pregunta, la hizo en tono sereno "Ese imbécil, ¿Se atrevió a poner una mano sobre ti?" Los ojos del azabache, pasaron al torso de la chica

Apenas, notaba Milk, que su ropa estaba siendo retirada, dejándole a la vista, la sedosa y blanca piel que poseía, mientras los dedos hábiles del hombre, rozaban con suavidad, mientras sus ojos acompañaban a sus dedos en el recorrido, como si examinara cada rincón de la piel de la mujer

Quería gritar, quería alejarlo de su cuerpo, y defenderse, pero por alguna razón, sus manos se quedaron estáticas, y sus labios parecieron sellarse, además, sentía el cuerpo adormecido, lo cual le impedía moverse, pero, aun así, el cosquilleo en su vientre no se dejaba de hacerse más fuerte. De pronto, los labios del chico descendieron, hasta su abdomen, y suavemente deposito un beso en vientre blanco de la chica, mientras sus dedos, rozaban debajo de su sostén

"No podría soportar si alguien te hiciera algo PrincesFuego" Susurro contra su piel "Eres Mia, solo Mia, así que te protegeré mejor desde ahora"

La sensación de calor subía desde su vientre, no entendía que sucedía, no sabía porque aquello se sentía tan real, y por qué su cuerpo la aprisionaba dejaba del duro cuerpo de aquel chico. Parecía, que no quería separarse de él, aunque su mente, solo gritaba, que debía alejarse

"Solo pensar que podía perderte… ¡no!, yo no podría soportarlo, desde que te encontré, solo pienso en ti, y solo puedo estar contigo, así que tienes prohibido morir en esta guerra" Era una orden

Milk se estremeció, aquellas palabras sonaban a una propuesta de quedarse de por vida con aquel chico, pero… ese no era el chico que conocía, entonces… ¿Dónde estaba, y que sucedía?

De pronto, la morena arqueo la espalda, y todo el calor que sentía en el vientre, bajo de manera instantánea a su parte baja, provocándole de inmediato que sus bragas se mojaran, y que un leve quejido saliera de sus labios

"¡Dilo, di que no morirás en esta guerra, y que permanecerás a mi lado!" La voz de Goku, volvió a ser autoritaria y demandante

Milk por su parte, solo podía responder, arqueando su espalda, mientras sentía como la lengua del chico pasaba por su vientre, desde la parte baja, hasta topar con su sostén, donde la caricia se detenía, y las manos del chico empezaban a frotar, entrando de a poco, debajo de su sostén, y así empezando a tocar la suave piel de sus pechos

Los labios del chico, ascendieron, dejando un rastro de besos por el camino, uno encima de su sostén, otro en su clavícula, subiendo por su cuello, hasta besar su barbilla, y entonces detenerse cerca de sus labios

Los ojos negros de Milk, se abrieron, con sorpresa e impaciencia, su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo, con un deseo incontrolable, que ni ella misma, podía decir, por que sentía. Pero las caricias otorgadas, por aquel tipo, habían logrado que la piel, se le erizara, y su vientre cosquilleara con desesperación

"No pienso tocarte más, hasta que digas que estarás conmigo por siempre" Goku hablo muy cerca de sus labios, invitándole a abrirlos para que le recibieran

Milk se impaciento, no sabía si debía contestar a aquellas palabras, o simplemente no hacer nada, para incitar más a ese tipo. Su cuerpo y su mente se debatían, y su corazón solo corría acelerado en su pecho

"Est… estar siempre contigo" Apenas y era un leve susurro

Pero de pronto, los labios del chico se curvaron en una sonrisa, y los ojos del azabache empezaron a brillar con malicia

Milk tan pronto pronuncio aquello, cerro con fuerza sus labios, no se había dado cuento, ni había querido pronunciar aquellas palabras

Sin embargo, antes de poder retractarse, sintió que sus labios eran aprisionados, y de pronto, una lengua luchaba con la suya, mientras las manos del chico, levantaban un poco su cuerpo, y retiraba el sostén de la chica, en un solo movimiento

¿Así de hábil era Goku para aquellas cosas?

La mente de Milk, estaba dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía. Solo con aquel beso, y aquellas caricias, sentía que el corazón le saldría del pecho, pues podía oírlo claramente, golpeando contra su piel, como deseando traspasarle

Un leve gemido salió de sus labios

"Ah… mmm"

Goku empezó a jadear, y tuvo que separar sus labios de los de la morena, sus lenguas apenas se conectaban, por un débil rastro de saliva, y sus ojos se conectaban, con una sincronía increíble. Goku lamio sus labios. De pronto, la lengua del chico, paso con delicadeza, por los labios abiertos de la chica, mojando tanto como deseaba, sin entrar en la boca de la morena, que parecía algo entusiasmada por su caricia

"Parece, que no te has olvidado de todo, tu cuerpo sigue reaccionando al mío, tal y como se debe" Tras decir aquello, Goku mordió un poco el labio de la chica, rasgando un poco, y pronto, limpiando la línea de sangre que salió de los rosados labios de la mujer

La morena se estremeció, pues sintió la leve punzada, pero el chico de pronto, empezó a frotar sus propios labios contra los dientes de ella, haciendo movimientos bruscos

"Muérdeme… hazme sangrar igual que siempre, porque esa es nuestra promesa" El chico parecía ansioso

Los labios del hombre, igual empezaron a sangrar, y un sabor metálico se quedó en la boca de Milk, que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. De pronto, sintió que algo duro, se frotaba con fuerza, entre sus piernas, chocando contra sus pantalones de manera algo salvaje

El beso paso a ser más intenso, el ruido de sus bocas devorándose entre sí, era lo único que podía captar, además, el tacto de sus dedos, corriendo por su piel expuesta, era sumamente delicioso, como para pensar en algo más. Los labios del chico dejaron su boca, y su lengua paso por las mejillas de Milk, hasta llegar a su cuello, para luego bajar un poco más, hasta aprisionar uno de los pezones de la chica, donde comenzó a lamer de arriba abajo, para luego dar un suave mordisco al botón rosado de la chica

Mientras su ceno era atendido con total esmero, los labios de Milk, estaban siendo invadidos por dos dedos de Goku, quien le mantenía con la boca abierta, mientras lubricaba sus dedos, con la saliva de la chica, además, de que así, lograba acallar un poco, los gemidos placenteros de la mujer

Las finas gotas de sudor, empezaron a perlar, la blanca piel de la mujer, y Goku solo la hacía mojar más, con su boca, pasando de un pecho a otro, llenando a la mujer por completo de su saliva

Las manos de Milk, no sabían de donde aferrarse, si de los brazos del chico, o clavarse con fuerza en su espalda, pues el placer, le hacía temblar, y jadear. La morena mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientas un par de lágrimas decencia por sus mejillas, y es que, su parte baja, empezaba a palpitar y doler, sentía la imperiosa, necesidad de ser llenada

De pronto, las uñas de la chica, se aferraron con fuerza a los brazos del chico, pero eso solo logro, sacar un quejido doloroso de parte del azabache, quien tuvo que dejar su labor unos segundos

"Cuidado, recuerda, que me acabas de cocer el brazo" Con una sonrisa zorruna el chico retiro las manos de Milk, de sus brazos "Sostente de aquí" Y con eso, ayudo a la morena a pasar sus brazos por su cuello

No recordaba, que alguna vez, tuviera esa necesidad tan latente en su cuerpo, pero el calor solo estaba subiendo, y el sentir tan cerca el cuerpo duro de aquel chico, la estaba llevando a límites que no sabía que tenía, además, el parecía conocer los sitios, que ella deseaba que tocara, pues cada parte donde sus dedos tocaban, ardía con más fuerza

De pronto, el ruido de una cremallera abriéndose, fue lo que regreso a Milk, a la realidad donde se encontraba, pues cuando sintió, que su propio pantalón, era hábilmente retirado, junto a su ropa interior, se dio cuenta, de lo que estaba por suceder, y por reflejo, trato de cerrar las piernas, con todas sus fuerzas

Ella era virgen, y si bien, Goku, la calentaba de manera increíble, no era esa razón suficiente para acostarse con él, además… aun no sabía, donde ni que hacía en aquel lugar

Sin embargo, al sentir los dedos húmedos de Goku, tocando sus piernas, para abrirlas, ella, no pudo poner resistencia, e hizo tal y como el chico le incitaba con sus manos

"Espera… yo…" Milk trato de objetar, tenía que negarse en ese instante

Sin embargo, sus labios fueron sellados por un beso

"Por favor, se mía, siempre… seamos uno" Las suaves palabras, en los oídos de la morena, lograron su cometido "Relájate, no te hare daño; nunca antes te lo he hecho"

Tan pronto lo escucho, su cuerpo entero se relajó, y sus piernas cedieron, dándole todo el espacio, que el chico pedía, para poder ponerse contra ella

Goku tomo la mano de Milk, y la dirigió a su duro miembro, invitándola a tocarle, en leves movimientos circulares, hasta llegar a la cabeza, donde un líquido, estaba lubricando ya el duro miembro del chico

"Kami, estoy goteando tanto; estoy ansioso de tenerte de nuevo" Con un leve jadeo, Goku cerró los ojos mientras sentía los dedos de Milk, pasando por su punta, y resbalando con su propio liquido pre seminal

De pronto, el agarre de ambos, se hizo más duro, apretando con más fuerza el miembro del chico, mientras las manos subían y bajaban, haciendo un leve ruido de chapoteo mientras frotaban con fuerza, y varios suspiros y gemidos se escapaban de los labios del hombre, que sentía como el placer, le recorría por el cuerpo, concentrándose en su miembro, que era tocado por aquellas pequeñas y cálidas manos que tanto quería y anhelaba

"Mmm, ¿De nuevo?" Pero, nunca antes lo habían hecho, así que por que decía esas cosas "Ah… Goku… no toques ahí"

"Pero, si estas tan mojada, ¿No te gusta?" La boca del chico volvió a envolver uno de los botones rosas de la chica

Los dedos de Milk, que antes acariciaban, la hombría del chico, ahora eran llevados a su propia entrada, que estaba más que húmeda, y con la ayuda de los dedos de Goku, empezó a entrar en sí misma, sintiendo el calor que sus entrañas estaban emanando

"Eres tan cálida, lo sientes verdad"

Goku empezó a lamer el pezón de Milk, mientras sus ojos trataban de mirar el rostro completamente enrojecido de la chica, que mordía uno de sus dedos, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, y trataba de acallar sus gemidos sonoros

"Déjame mirarte más… no escandas tu rostro" La mano libre de Goku, toco con suavidad la de Milk, retirando con un poco de esfuerzo, la mano del rostro de la chica" Quiero mirar esas expresiones tan eróticas tuyas"

"No… no digas… eso"

El calor en su vientre estaba subiendo, a grados insoportables, y es que sentía como su vientre estaba por explotar, con el solo toque de sus dedos dentro de ella, sin embargo, antes de poder sentir que eso pasaría, Goku retiro ambas manos de las entrañas de la chica, pero rápidamente puso contra la entrada de ella, su duro y ya lubricado miembro, que pedía entrar con desesperación

"Tendrás un orgasmo, solo si estoy dentro tuyo" Parecía una orden, más que una petición

Milk trato de sentarse, alzando un poco su torso, para poder mirar al chico a la cara, y saber, que era aquello, tan caliente y grande que rozaba contra ella, de una manera que le hacía derretirse, sin embargo, antes de poder notarlo; un gritito salió de sus labios, y es que, aquello duro, entro en ella en una sola estocada, pero no le dolió como ella esperaba, más bien, fue un dolor mínimo, que rápidamente se convirtió en un dulce y desbordante placer

Goku se quedó quieto contra el pecho de la chica, un gemido gutural, salió de sus labios al entrar de una sola estocada en la morena, y el placer, le hizo nublar la mente, y al sentir las uñas de la morena clavarse en su espalda, y al escuchar su gritito de éxtasis, lo único que pudo hacer, fue empezar a embestir contra la chica, a un ritmo cruelmente lento, pero profundo

Las caderas de Milk, empezaron a moverse por sí solas, tratando de aventarse al chico, sus brazos se aferraron más a él, y su razón parecía estar perdiendo, su cabeza, empezaba a ponerse en blanco, y lo único que sabía, era que el aroma masculino de aquel hombre, estaba envolviendo sus sentidos, además, de que los gemidos de Goku, estaban llenándole, y tapando los suyos propios

"Más… por favor, mas… Goku" Sus pensamientos, salieron a flote, y ya no le importaba, aquello se sentía increíble, y las sensaciones eran reales

La piel de Goku, estaba brillando por el sudor, pero al pasar su lengua por el cuello del chico, y sentir el sabor salado de su sudor, en lugar de desagradarle, sintió que era el mejor sabor que podía sentir, y como un dulce, empezó a lamer, con más fuerza, para luego succionar la piel

No sabía que le había poseído, ni porque sus instintos, le pedían que hiciera aquello, pero en esos momentos solo se dejó llevar por el placer

El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, mientras se unían, estaba haciendo competencia contra sus propios gemidos, y con cada embestida, sentía que como sus piernas se contraían, y como su vientre se sentía más y más lleno

"Ah… Ah… yo…" Ese calor en su vientre volvía, y ahora era más intenso, además, sentía que algo pronto saldría de ella "Ah… Ah… Goku" Su mente quedo en blanco por completo, y solo podía sentir ese placer, enloquecedor que la hizo perderse por unos segundos, los cuales parecían irreales

Goku siguió embistiéndole, cada vez con más fuerza, los ruidos que el chico hacía, eran sin duda una muestra clara de lo excitado que se encontraba

De pronto, Goku tomo con fuerza las caderas de la morena, y apretando con fuerza, la empezó a levantar, y aunque Milk, trato de oponerse, pues sentía que sus piernas no le iban a responder, Goku, la levanto con facilidad, y en un par de movimientos, Milk se encontraba sentada encima de Goku, quien aun sostenía sus caderas, evitando así, entrar por completo en ella

Milk se aferró a los cabellos negros, y miro fijamente al hombre, el rostro de Goku, mostraba cuanto éxtasis estaba sintiendo, y sus ojos a medio abrir, solo estaban haciendo que la morena se encendiera más

Poco a poco, Goku, fue bajando las caderas de Milk. Los labios del chico se abrieron, y los ojos de Milk se cerraban con fuerza. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de la chica, empezó a subir y bajar a la morena sobre sí mismo con más confianza, y aplicando cada vez, un poco más de fuerza en sus embistes

Milk se aferró con fuerza a Goku, no sentía fuerzas, para seguir, sus piernas ya no respondían, y su el calor solo se expandía

"No me aprietes tan fuerte… harás que me corra más rápido" Goku gruño un poco

Sin embargo, sus manos y sus caderas, parecían haberse sincronizado, para embestir con más fuerza y profundidad a la chica

Milk grito extasiada, así como un segundo orgasmo la golpeo, y de pronto, sintió que algo explotaba dentro de ella, llenándola más, y calentándole por dentro. De pronto Goku tenía su rostro contra su cuello, en un estado jadeante, mientras controlaba el ritmo de su respiración, que parecía muy irregular, y es que el clímax igual lo había golpeado con fuerza; mientras apretaba con fuerza sus caderas, contra su cuerpo, y lentamente empezaba a rodearla, llevándola consigo de nuevo al suelo, con la diferencia, de que ahora ella, estaba encima de Goku

La respiración de ambos era irregular, y sus cuerpos estaban completamente resbaladizos, sus corazones parecían estar en sincronía, pues latían igualmente rápidos, y con tanta intensidad, que asustaba

El aliento caliente de Goku, golpeaba contra su piel expuesta de la morena

"No te alejes de mi de nuevo" Goku la apretó contra su piel "Princes…"

"Solo dime Milk, por favor" Sus cuerpos aún estaban unidos

Sus ojos vagaron perezosamente por el lugar, encontrándose con paredes insípidas, y apenas notando que sus ropas estaban regadas por aquel lugar

Milk sintió el suave y cálido beso en su mejilla, y cuando miro al chico, vio esa sonrisa inocente de su amigo

"Milk…Milk…Milk…"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

"Milk… ¡por un demonio!, ¡si no te despiertas en este instante, te dejare aquí encerrada!" Grito Bulma algo exasperada

"Entonces… ¿No será mejor dejarla dormir?, ella parece muy cansada" Goku sonrió, y se rasco la nuca "Tal vez, debamos posponer esto"

La peli azul lo fulmino con la mirada "Ella estuvo gritándome por teléfono, me dijo que quería hacer esto temprano, por que irían al cine, ahora que se aguante… o… soy capaz de llevarla con Tapion ahora mismo, para que la perfore"

Goku se sobresaltó, y rápidamente se asomó dentro del coche, donde la morena, parecía estar disfrutando de un placentero sueño, mientras se aferraba a sí misma. Con solo escuchar a la peli azul, hablar de manera tan dura, y segura, de llevarse a la chica a donde le perforarían, sin duda lo hizo querer ayudar a su amiga, para levantarse y evitar aquella situación

"Milk… debes levantarte… Milk" Goku toco levemente el hombro de la chica, y empezó a removerla

La morena empezó a parpadear, y para su grata sorpresa, lo primero que vio cuando sus ojos se abrieron, fue la gentil sonrisa de su amigo, que parecía demasiado feliz de mirarla

Bulma noto que la morena empezaba levantarse, así que tomo una de las consolas de videojuego y se dio media vuelta

"Yo llevare esta, tu trae la otra, y al zombi que se quedó dormido en mi coche por favor" Una risita burlona, acompaño a la peli azul, mientras se alejaba del coche

Goku se giró, y asintió… sin embargo, su brazo pronto fue tomado con fuerza, y su cuerpo fue atraído hacia dentro del coche, haciendo que casi todo su peso, callera encima de la morena, quien tan pronto lo tuvo cerca, comenzó a besarlo, de manera torpe, y un tanto desesperado

"Tu brazo, ¿Estas bien?" La morena pregunto en medio del beso

El azabache no sabía que estaba sucediendo, de pronto su amiga, estaba tratando de devorarlo, mientras estaban en el coche de otra persona, y para colmo, en medio de la calle, mientras otros transeúntes pasaban por el lugar. La reacción del chico, fue casi de inmediata, empujando a la morena lejos de él, y clavándola con fuerza contra el asiento del coche

Jadeante un poco del chico, miro a su amiga, quien parecía aun estar despertando

"Milk, ¿Qué te pasa… te sientes bien?" Su corazón latía de manera acelerada, y aunque moría por seguir con aquel beso, se contuvo, pues esa chica, no era más que su amiga, además, de que algunos vecinos le habían estado mirando algo extraño unos segundos "Bulma esta esperando dentro… tal vez"

Los ojos de Milk se abrieron por completo, y pronto la sorpresa y la vergüenza inundaron el rostro de la morena. De pronto, la chica se encontraba mirando los labios de su amigo, que ahora tenían un poco de color, gracias a su labial, aunado un poco de saliva, que había dejado en el contorno de sus labios, los ojos de Milk, pasaron a los ojos del chico, y entonces comprendió todo

Ahora si estaba frente al verdadero Goku, y por lo que notaba, y los leves murmullos de la gente que pasaban por ahí, sintió que quería morir

"Yo… yo… lo siento mucho, no sé qué…" De pronto se encontraba en un estado frenético

Goku sonrió tranquilamente "Te dormiste, tal vez, solo estabas confundida por apenas despertar, así que no te preocupes" Goku aún seguía encima de la chica, y sus pantalones, empezaban a advertirle que debía salir de aquella situación lo antes posible, o pasaría algo más desagradable "Creo que es mejor salir, y llevar el resto de las cosas dentro de la casa" Las mejillas del chico, ardían en rojo

Milk trato de levantarse, pero en su intento, y su vergüenza logro golpearse contra el techo del coche

"¡Ouch!" El cinturón de seguridad se tensó, apretando los pechos de la chica, y haciéndole más doloroso aquello "Maldita sea, ¿Qué carajo…?"

Goku miro con algo de extrañeza a su amiga, algo le estaba pasando, o era un mal día para ella, pues parecía muy nerviosa, además de que estaba sudando mucho, y sus manos se movían frenticas, tratando de quitar el cinturón de seguridad, y fallando de manera muy torpe

"Si no te sientes bien podemos posponer lo de hoy, y bueno… lo del estreno igual, a mí no me molesta"

Milk miro a su amigo, y agacho el rostro, se cubrió con las manos

¿Cómo podía mirar a su amigo, después de haber abusado de él, en sus sueños eróticos? ¿Cómo decirle que acababa de tener un par de orgasmos maravillosos en sus sueños, donde él, era el protagonista? ¿Cómo le decía, que estaba empezando a sentir más que una simple amistad por él?

"Solo necesito 5 minutos, por favor… espérame dentro, y ahora voy, solo un par de minutos" La voz de Milk era débil, y algo cortada

Sin embargo, Goku logro captar la mayor parte de lo que la morena trato de pedirle, así que asintió, y tomo algunas cosas del coche, empezó a caminar a su casa, no sin antes mirar de nuevo a la morena que seguía con el rostro cubierto, y parecía estar teniendo respiraciones profundas

…..

"¡Pero qué lindo eres!" Bulma chillo "Justo lo que yo quiero"

Y sin pedir permiso, se dejó llevar, hasta llegar al chico de cabellos en forma de flama, y empezó a examinarlo, mientras le tocaba el rostro

"Kami, ¡Tienes que salir conmigo, debes ser mi novio de inmediato!" Grito, enloquecida de placer ante el joven frente a ella "No importa si tienes novia, ahora serás mi novio" Dijo exigente

El chico, se sonrojo a mas no poder, y antes de ser abusado por la chica de cabellos azules, dio un paso atrás, y empezó a negar de manera enérgica

"Yo estoy saliendo con alguien, y la amo mucho… lo siento, en verdad, además…"

Bulma frunció el ceño, y se acercó de nuevo al chico, con mirada desafiante, se plantó frente al joven, que estaba atrapado entre la pared, y la hermosa peli azul

"¿Acaso no te parezco atractiva?" Pregunto desafiante "Mira, soy muy hermosa, y soy muy buena…"

"Tarble, ayúdame… estos cables se enredaron en mi pierna… creo que me voy a caer" Goku entro, salvando a su amigo de ser comido por aquella chica

Tarble aprovecho, y salió de entre la pared y la peli azul, corriendo en ayuda a su amigo, quitándole un poco de la carga extra

Bulma se cruzó de brazos, y camino a donde ellos

"Entonces, Tarble… me agrada… ¡Espera un minuto!" Bulma puso los brazos en frente de ella, y los empezó a mover frenética "Tu nombre completo… dímelo ahora mismo" Exigió la chica

El pobre azabache, trago duro, si bien, la peli azul era hermosa, sin duda también era algo aterradora

"Mucho gusto Tarble Ouji, tengo una novia, y se llama Gure… creo que la conoces, pues Goku dijo que eran amigas" Dijo con algo de nervios el chico, mientras que, extendiendo su mano con temor para saludar apropiadamente a la peli azul, quien tan pronto lo vio salir de la cocina, le quiso atacar

Bulma de pronto se derrumbó y se agacho al suelo

"Como es posible, esas dos tienen novios tan lindos… ¿Dónde hay otros como ustedes, donde?, las odio… ¡Quiero un novio nerd, lindo, inocente, es todo lo que pido, porque no lo tengo!" La chica empezó a lamentarse, y a susurrar en el suelo

Tarble y Goku se miraron, ninguno estaba entendiendo la situación de la chica, la verdad, era que ambos, estaban empezando a sentirse un poco asustados

"Yo… necesito usar el baño" Milk entro, con las mejillas rosadas, y apretando disimuladamente las piernas

Sin embargo, encontrar a su amiga, en el suelo, mientras hacia un berrinche, no era exactamente lo que esperaba ver al entrar

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola, gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerles, y saber que la historia les agrada. Además, me dan más ganas de escribir cuando leo todos sus comentarios, aunque ahora, me eh tardado en actualizar, pero es que varias cosas se me han acumulado en mi día a día, dejándome menos tiempo para escribir, así que espero que este capítulo les llene por un tiempo, para que no se desesperen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, con el fin de entretenerles**

"Pero, ¿Qué carajo haces en el suelo, y haciendo ese estúpido berrinche Bulma?" Milk, se acercó a su amiga, y tiro levemente de los cabellos azules "Escúchame bien, ¡estamos en casa ajena!, y de mi novio, así que no hagas lo que normalmente haces"

Tanto Goku como Tarble, dieron un paso atrás, y miraron un poco asustados, como la morena y la peli azul, tenían una charla, de, como conseguir un novio lindo, con miradas inocentes; y lo infantil que se miraba, haciendo aquella escena en una casa ajena, donde había invitados

Un par de minutos después, Milk, por fin se giró, y miro con un poco de vergüenza a los dos azabaches

"Lo siento, Bulma suele ser así, cuando quiere algo, es como una mocosa, sin embargo, se le pasa igual de rápido, así que… si me prestas tu baño Goku, ¡Por favor!" De pronto la voz de morena era de suplica

Goku rápidamente asintió, y dio un paso a donde Milk

"Si, es a la derecha, en ese pasillo, hasta el fondo, la puerta blanca, pasa por favor" Mientras que Goku señalaba el lugar, Milk, empezaba a caminar apurada por aquel pasillo

….

Tan pronto entro al baño, cerro con fuerza, y puso el seguro en la puerta. Todavía estaba ansiosa, y un tanto preocupada

Ya, con más calma, se dejó resbalar un poco, hasta llegar al piso. La morena soltó un largo suspiro, se froto el rostro, aplicando un poco más, de la fuerza necesaria, mientras que soltaba leves suspiros

La vergüenza ahora la invadía el doble; por una parte, su sueño erótico, que la había dejado con las bragas mojadas, y ahora el extraño berrinche de su amiga, en la casa de Goku

Una vez que abrió los ojos, noto que aquel baño, sí que era un baño muy masculino, en todo sentido. Si antes no lo había notado, por su corazón acelerado, y agitación, ahora si notaba el aroma penetrante a una esencia masculina, la cual no pertenecía a su amigo, además, había un par de repisas, con solo productos masculinos, dos cepillos de dientes, crema para afeitar. El lugar era demasiado simple; y no era que fuera chismosa, pero la curiosidad pudo más que su buen juicio, así que se asomó a la regadera, y noto que el shampo en el lugar, era de una marca, que se centraba en varones, en otras palabras, nada en aquel lugar, demostraba la existencia de una mujer en aquella casa, y por los cepillos de dientes, podía decir, que solo habitaban ahí dos personas, o quizás, solo era que había otro baño en el lugar, y ese fuera el baño principal de la casa

Negó con la cabeza, nunca antes había ahondado en la vida de su amigo, sin embargo, tal vez, empezaría a hacer un par de preguntas, después de todo, solo sabía que Goku, tenía un hermano, y además, su padre era militar

…..

Bulma se levantó, y se sacudió un poco el polvo de la ropa, y con una enorme sonrisa miro a los chicos

"Bueno, ¡es todo!, creo que ya paso… así que, ¿Dónde ponemos todo esto?" Pregunto, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido

Goku se repuso rápidamente, y ayudo de nuevo a la peli azul, con los cables, y la consola que había dejado en el suelo

"Yo los conecto, mientras tanto… Tarble, ayúdame por favor, a pasar la TV, del cuarto de Raditz, hay que traerla aquí a la sala, para que podamos conectar la otra consola" Goku medio señalo al pasillo, donde las habitaciones estaban, ya que su amigo, conocía el lugar, no tenía que darle tantas explicaciones

"¿Van a jugar en dos consolas?, Bueno, si Raditz se enfada, será solo tu culpa, y dirás que fuiste tú quien entro a su recamara, porque si soy yo, no tendré oportunidad de salir bien librado de esto, y Vegeta seguro le ayuda a darme una golpiza"

Tarble no pregunto más nada, aun cuando se moría por negarse al pedido, pues si bien conocía a Raditz, el tipo se pondría furioso, si sabía que habían entrado a su recamara, sin permiso, y, sobre todo, para tomar su pantalla de TV

Bulma se acercó a Goku, y trato de conectar los cables que conocía de la consola de Milk, mientras que Goku, conectaba los dispositivos, a la TV del lugar

"Debo decir, que me sorprendió que Milk decidiera que viniéramos a tu casa para jugar este reto" Comento Bulma, sin darle tanta importancia" Bueno, de hecho, me sorprende que tenga un novio, y que sea alguien que ella conoció por su cuenta, y más aún, que no los presentara con tanto entusiasmo"

Goku por el contrario, dejo los cables que estaba tratando de conectar, y miro a la chica de cabellos azules. La verdad, era que, en el fondo, se moría por, que la peli azul, siguiera con el hilo de aquella conversación, y le dijera algo importante, pues por alguna razón, si le decía, que era aunque fuera, un poco especial, para la morena, seguro sus niveles de felicidad, crecerían en gran manera, ya que sin ser su intención, estaba acrecentando el cariño por su amiga, al grado, en que se molestaba, de solo pensar que alguien más, pudiera estar interesado en ella

Sin embargo, Bulma parecía estar más interesada, en encajar un cable, que en seguir la platica

Goku se aclaró la garganta, ganando la atención de la chica

"Disculpa si soy entrometido… pero" Comenzó a sentirse ansioso, y por impulso se tocó el cabello "¿Por qué te sorprende que Milk, decidiera hacer esto en mi casa, y que seamos novios?, quizás lo de ser novios, es por mi aspecto" Goku sonrió un poco nervioso

Bulma amplio su sonrisa, y comenzó a negar con las manos "Bueno, ella se ve muy segura, y con su apariencia, da a entender, que es ruda, y esas cosas, sin embargo, ella no es muy buena haciendo nuevas amistades, y, a decir verdad, pensaba que terminaría saliendo con Lapis, después de todo, es uno de los pocos chicos, que conoce, y con habla tan libremente" Bulma sonrió, pero pronto, comenzó a negar con la cabeza "Bueno y por tu aspecto, debo decir, que Milk, tiene gustos muy extraños en chicos, así que no tiene un preferido, si debemos ponerlo así, es decir, es como su ropa y sus cosas, a ella le gusta de todo un poco, y más las combinaciones menos probables… bueno, ¿Me estoy dando a entender?"

Goku pareció pensarlo, pero negó. Bulma solo rio, y agito las manos

"Bueno, quizás no lo entiendas, pero, en definitiva, si hay que decir que hay un tipo de personas que le guste a Milk, se puede decir que puede ser cualquiera, un chico sexy y popular como Lapis, un completo y débil nerd, un chico de ' _Todo un poco'_ , bueno, es extraña, puede su mente trabaja en niveles más raros de lo normal" Bulma se encogió de hombros

Goku hizo un mohín, y no supo que decir, pues según había visto, la peli azul, también era demasiado extraña a lo que su apariencia dictaba. Más bien, esas chicas, eran como las fantasías de los hombres, de hermosa apariencia, con voces dulces, sin ser empalagosas, con un vestir bastante atrevido, y que despedían feromonas tan fuertes que seguro pondrían a sus pies a cualquiera, pero si las conocía un poco más, la realidad era diferente a lo que se veía, pues una era una gamer bastante buena, y la otra, parecía tener un serio problema de bipolaridad

"Pero, ella no parece tener problemas, es decir… cuando nos conocimos, ella no parecía tímida ni nada parecido…" Goku se detuvo, no podía revelar mucho de cómo, había conocido a Milk, sin embargo, aún se sentía bastante curioso, mas ahora, con lo que la peli azul le decía

Bulma lo miro seria, y abrió grandes los ojos "No le digas que te dije esto, ella seguro me matara" Bulma empezó a sonreír nerviosa "Es solo, que a Milk, se le da mejor tener amigos por línea, en sus juegos, y esas cosas, para ella es mejor si no les ve de frente, como que detrás de la pantalla, es diferente y más segura de todo, claro cuando se trata de extraños, así que fue un poco preocupante sabes, después de todo, hay tanta gente maliciosa en la internet, que me daba miedo que se relacionara con alguien malo" Bulma volvió a poner atención a la consola, al fin logrando conectar el control "Me sorprendió cuando dijo que tenía un novio, y cuando te presento, y aunque lo dude, cuando te presento, me relajo mucho saber que eras normal, además, ahora que sé que te tiene la confianza como para venir a tu casa, e invitarme, estoy segura, de que confía en ti, y que sin duda, eres un muy buen tipo"

Goku sintió el pecho inflarse de orgullo, quería sonreír como idiota, por saber que Milk, lo consideraba digno de confianza, y que la amiga de Milk, lo creía igual

"No soy tan buen tipo, solo soy normal, o al menos eso pienso, de hecho, eres de un grupo selecto de personas, que dicen que soy normal, y no especial, o extraño" Goku sonrió nervioso, e inconsciente, su sonrisa, fue más profunda que lo normal

Bulma asintió "Después de conocer a Milk, y a mis amigos, créeme, casi todo me parece normal, tendrías que ser alguna especie de fusión extraña, de animal y humano, o algo así, para que te diga que eres extraño, y aun así, tal vez serias más normal, que las personas que conozco" De pronto, la peli azul se detuvo, y camino hasta el sofá, tomo asiento, y se cruzó de brazos "Y, cambiando de tema, ¡no quiero ser grosera ni nada de eso!, pero por pura casualidad, ¿No tienes otros amigos así como tú y tu amigo Tarble?"

Goku había terminado de conectar la TV y la consola, mientras que Tarble, caminaba rumbo a la sala, con el TV de Raditz. El de cabellos de palmera, no pudo contestar la pregunta de la peli azul, pues pronto su amigo le pidió ayuda para llevar la TV

Milk parecía más relajada y despierta después de haber salido del baño, y los tres chicos en la sala, parecían estar terminando de instalar las consolas de video juegos

"Valla, no sabía que habían hecho una apuesta, y de que va esto, es decir, ¿Qué apostaron, y quiénes?" Tarble parecía más relajado, y después de ayudar a Goku a terminar todos los preparativos, ahora estaba cómodamente sentado en el suelo frente al televisor

Tanto Milk, como Goku empezaron a ponerse colorados, mientras Bulma, sostenía la caja del Battlefield

La peli azul, levanto el rostro "Nada importante, los perdedores, irán a ver a un amigo en común de Milk, y mío, él es artista, así que seguro algo se nos ocurrirá una vez, que estemos con él"

Milk sonrió nerviosa, pero tampoco agrego nada a lo dicho por Bulma, no era como que fuera a ahondar en los de los, piercing, o el tatuaje, que serían el castigo para el perdedor

"Al principio, pensé que los perdedores se encerraran en una habitación llena de arañas y cucarachas, pero luego dicen que eso causa traumas de por vida, así que optamos por ir con Tapion, el no causa traumas tan grandes" La peli azul se rio un poco, mientras miraba a Tarble, quien igualmente se rio un poco, no entendiendo muy bien, que quería decir la peli azul

Goku sintió un leve calambre recorrerle el cuerpo, si perdía, por desgracia, si tendría algo de por vida, y además, antes de eso, tendría que afrontar un buen rato, su mayor miedo, a las agujas

Milk se levantó de manera acelerada

"Bueno, ya dejemos de perder el tiempo, así que decidamos. Entonces, el primero en ganar la partida, o, ¿Cómo lo hacemos?" Pregunto la morena

Goku pareció pensarlo "Bueno, Bulma no ha jugado, según se, así que porque no una o dos partidas de práctica, solo para explicarle lo básico, y que no digan que esto es desigual, ¿Qué tal eso?"

Bulma dejó caer sus hombros "Por mí no hay problema, ya leí el manual del juego, y vi un par de videos en el internet, así que tengo la idea clara de lo que debo hacer"

"Si, puede ser, pero te aseguro que no es lo mismo, así que, para ser justos, una partida de practica al menos" Goku insistió

"Si no es muy entrometido de mi parte, que les parece, si juego con Bulma unas partidas, así le explico, y ustedes no revelan sus tácticas" Tarble sonrió, y tomo uno de los controles

Goku le miró fijamente "¿Tú no tienes tarea que realizar?" Pregunto algo demasiado serio "De hecho, ya terminaste de ayudarme a conectar todo, así que por mi está bien, si sigues con lo tuyo"

Bulma fue a donde el más joven, y lo tomo del brazo "Si, yo quiero que Tarble me enseñe, además, él tiene toda la razón, si él me explica mejor, y ustedes no revelan sus secretitos, es más justo todo, así que solo serán un par de partidas rápidas, y luego, yo misma ayudo a Tarble con sus deberes de ser necesario" La sonrisa en el rostro de la peli azul, se profundizo

Con un poco más de persuasión, tanto Milk, como Goku aceptaron que Bulma y Tarble, jugaran un par de partidas antes de la que definiría a los perdedores de la apuesta

….

"Parece que Bulma se está llevando bien con Tarble, ella se ve muy feliz, y creo que juega bien también" Comento de pronto Goku, mientras pasaba un vaso de agua a Milk

La morena suspiro, y tomo su vaso "Eso parece… aunque me preocupa, parece que Tarble le agrado demasiado, y Bulma, bueno…"

Goku no entendió nada, de pronto la morena, se levantó, y con rostro serio, se acercó a la pareja, frente a las pantallas de TV. Milk, se veía algo molesta, mientras les decía a ambos chicos, que había sido suficiente de practicas

Mientras que a Bulma le ponía mala cara, a Tarble, le sonreía la morena, y Goku no pudo dejar de preguntarse, si a su amiga, tal vez igual le había gustado Tarble, después de todo, su amigo, era agradable, tranquilo, bueno tratando con chicas, y parecía que ambas mujeres, lo habían encontrado bastante amigable, pues ahora, ambas estaban sentadas a sus lados, mientras trataban de tener la atención del chico

Goku sintió un poco de molestia al mirar la escena de las chicas con Tarble, y sin notarlo, a paso firme, se acercó a los tres, y tomo con fuerza, el hombro de Tarble, y con una mirada seria y un tanto mortal

"Ya vamos a jugar en serio Tarble, y la verdad, es que, dentro de un rato, Milk, y yo saldremos, y nadie estará en la casa, así que tal vez, ya es hora de té vallas, o si no, porque no le hablas a tu novia, y vas con ella un rato" La voz del chico Son, sonó un poco dura, y aunque Bulma y Milk, parecieron no notar el cambio en la voz del chico, parecía que Tarble si "Cierra bien la puerta cuando salgas"

Tarble, sintió por primera vez, el aura asesina, de su amigo, dirigida a él, y sin querer provocar algún problema sonrió como si no hubiera entendido el cambio de humor en Goku, y con una sonrisa esplendida, se despidió de ambas chicas

"Bueno, entonces supongo que nos veremos en lo de Brolly, así que yo, mejor me voy, para terminar mis deberes" Tarble tomo sus libros, y se despidió de lejos de ambas chicas

Bulma suspiro derrotada, y sonrió al chico que se iba, mientras que Milk, reiniciaba la partida, y configuraba las cuentas, para que los tres, pudieran jugar en línea

Goku apretó los puños, y tomo con un poco de molestia su control

"El niño de Gure, en verdad es lindo… ¡Que suerte!" La peli azul se quejó un poco

Milk asintió "Bueno, parece que el novio de Gure, en verdad es agradable, así que supongo que no tendrá problemas con los chicos cuando lo conozcan" Una risilla burlona salió de los labios de la chica "Pero, aun así, pienso ponérsela difícil con Tarble"

El semblante de Goku, decayó, en cuanto escucho las últimas palabras de la morena. Sabía que no debía molestarse, después de todo, Milk, en realidad, no era su novia, pero, aun así, no podía evitar molestarse, y mucho menos, cuando los comentarios de Milk, daban a entender, que tal vez, podía tener un interés por su amigo

"Bueno, pues Tarble, es muy fiel cuando se trata de esas cosas, así que dudo que aunque otra chica venga y se lo proponga, el deje a su novia, además, por lo que he visto, esa chica es muy mona, y además, tiene una personalidad, muy linda" Goku estaba más que airado, y cruzo sus brazos "Ella es la chica ideal, linda, pequeña, tímida, con ojos muy tiernos, y se sonroja fácilmente cuando le hablas, además, su sonrisa es bastante bonita, y su voz, aunque es baja, es linda, y no molesta ni empalaga, no creo que haya chico que quiera terminar con alguien así de mona"

Bulma miro unos segundos a Goku, que estaba bastante entretenido, comentando los atributos de su amiga, y aunque quiso decir algo, para cerrar la boca del chico, opto por guardar silencio, y observar de reojo, el rostro entre molesto y decaído de su amiga de cabellos negros. No sabía exactamente como estaban en aquella relación, pero era más que claro, que, a ese chico, le gustaba muchísimo su amiga de cabellos negros, y el tono de voz que utilizaba para hablar de la relación de Gure y Tarble, era bastante tosco, así que fue más que claro, que había una pisca de celos ahí, y sin duda, la peli azul disfrutaría un poco más de esos comportamientos de ambos

"Si, Gure parece ser la chica ideal, ella es bastante linda, y femenina y todo… pero, ahora hagamos esto, quiero llegar a tiempo para la película, y, además, seguro Tapion estará feliz de saber que Bulma ira a verle pronto, y al fin le dejará ponerle las manos encima" Comento Milk, con algo de fastidio

Bulma jadeo, y en un momento, le dio un golpe a su amiga "No digas las cosas así, lo haces sonar como si Tapion, estuviera enamorado de mí, y él, solo es un buen amigo"

Goku ignoro la breve pelea sobre Tapion, y comenzó a elegir sus armas, para comenzar con aquella batalla que ahora mismo, le estaba molestando

" Ya está listo, ahora ustedes, entren a la partida …. El ultimo equipo que quede en pie, es el que gana, y los otros dos, pues tendrán que asumir las consecuencias"

Bulma y Milk asintieron

"Ni creas, que por que eres principiante, no atacare con todo Bulma, así que ten por seguro que no me contendré amiga" Milk sonrió maliciosa, cuando la pantalla mostro a los tres, ya en partida

Bulma miro a su amiga con altivez "Deseo que no se contengan, además así, no dirán que fue porque me dejaron ganar, de hecho, si lo hicieran, me molestaría, y ahora si los encierro en un cuarto lleno de bichos raros" Amenazo la peli azul

Los tres asintieron, y son sus ojos puesto en las pantallas, y los controles en sus manos, la partida comenzó….

El tiempo parecía no estar pasando, al menos eso pensaban los tres jóvenes, frente al televisor

El juego comenzó con los tres equipos, cada uno mirando en una dirección diferente. El panorama, era parecido al que Milk, había visto momentos antes mientras dormía en el coche de Bulma

La morena se sonrojo al mirar de reojo a Goku, pues el chico, tenía su rostro demasiado serio, claramente, estaba demasiado concentrado en la partida que estaban jugando, y por un breve segundo, la mirada seria de Goku, fue igual, al Goku de su sueño. No pudo evitar sentir un calor acumulándose en su corazón, y que bajaba, hasta sus partes más íntimas, mandándoles pequeñas descargas eléctricas

Aun, cuando parecía, que estaba prestando atención a su partida, Milk, estaba desviando su mirada a donde Goku, embobándose cada vez más

"¡No mires las otras pantallas Milk!" Grito Bulma, mientras apretaba los botones con fuerza, y se movía inconsciente. Su avatar en la pantalla, estaba corriendo, para llegar a una escalera, que rápidamente comenzó a subir, mientras parecía que la peli azul, quería perforar los botones del control, aplicándole más fuerza de lo necesario "Voy a encontrarles, no importa si se esconden en los techos" Bulma parecía bastante excitada con el juego

Milk dio un saltito, y desvío sus ojos de nuevo para encontrarse en su pantalla, con una casa despedazada, y que, en el interior, tenía una mesa alargada, y sobre ella una manta que cubría el lugar

De pronto, las imágenes vividas de su sueño, vinieron a ella, y se vio a sí misma, debajo del cuerpo cubierto de sudor, de Goku, que jadeaba, mientras tomaba sus piernas, alzándolas, para luego arremeter contra ella, con estocadas lentas pero profundas

Escucho sus propios gemidos ir en aumento, y antes de darse cuenta, soltó un grito

Milk soltó su control, y se levantó de manera abrupta, dando un paso atrás, y casi tropezando con una pequeña mesita de cristal en el lugar

Goku puso pausa en la partida, y tanto él, como Bulma, miraron a la morena con extrañeza

"Milk, ¿Sucede algo malo?" Fue la pregunta de parte de Goku, lo que alerto a la morena "¿Te sientes bien?" El azabache, trato de levantarse, para ir mas cerca de su amiga

Sin embargo, Milk, volvió a sentarse a toda prisa, y tomo el control de nuevo en sus manos

"No es nada, solo… ¡No es nada!, sigamos el juego, además, seguro les gano, y tendrán que sufrir por ser inferiores a mí en esto, después de todo, son la mejor en este juego" De pronto la voz de Milk, era altiva, y con cierto veneno

Bulma soltó una carcajada, y asintió "No te alagues mucho, estoy segura que te tendré a mis pies, aun cuando soy nueva en esto" La peli azul tenía una mirada retadora

Goku pensó por un segundo, volver a preguntar, sin embargo, cuando miro a Milk, vio en sus ojos negros, un brillo de determinación increíble, así que el mismo se animó y su lado más competitivo apareció

"Bueno, claramente ustedes se olvidan de mí, y a decir verdad, no pensé que tendrían oportunidad de ganarme"

Bulma se giró "Hablas mucho, mejor volvamos a la partida, así que esto se puso más interesante"

…..

Los tres chicos, apretaban botones, gritaban desesperados, y se movían junto al control en sus manos

Goku se levantó de manera abrupta, y grito

"Ya te vi, ¡Ni creas que podrás escaparte!" Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla, pero sus manos se alargaban, como si deseara meter el control en la pantalla

Milk empezaba a sudar frio, y sus manos se resbalaban en el control, podría haber jurado, que el escenario de aquella partida, era idéntica a la de sus sueños, y aun cuando trataba; en ocasiones imágenes de su sueño aparecían frente a ella, desconcentrándola por completo

Sin embargo, aun así, había estado jugando bastante bien. El avatar de la morena, corrió, mientras disparaba, para llegar a un pequeño botiquín, que tenía una cruz roja; tomo el botiquín, y su avatar volvió a subir su nivel de vida, llenando su barra

Los tres parecían estar peleando con todo

Milk estaba cada vez, más cerca de la pantalla, y su corazón, golpeaba en su pecho, con tanta fuerza, que podía escuchar con claridad el sonido del Bum Bum Bum, de sus latidos

Bulma levanto las manos, y grito un fuerte

"No" La peli azul se removió "¡Pero ni con eso, terminas de matarme!" Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro de la chica

Goku sonrió satisfecho, sin embargo, de pronto un leve gemido salió de los labios del chico, y aunque por la emoción del juego, parecía que ni Bulma, ni él, lo habían notado, Milk, si lo hizo, y en cuanto la morena escucho aquello, sus dedos dejaron de presionar los botones en su control

No sabía que pasaba, solo miro a su amigo fijamente, y todo quedo en silencio. De pronto, Goku levanto las manos, y Bulma hizo lo mismo, ambos gritaron con júbilo, y cuando por fin Milk miro de nuevo a su pantalla, miro lo que tanto había temido, su avatar, había muerto, y su pantalla tenía el horrible Game Over

Milk trato de reprochar, sin embargo, las sonrisas burlonas en los labios de sus amigos, le dejaron claro, que no pensaban darle una segunda oportunidad

"Te lo dije, terminaras poniéndote esos piercings amiga mía" Bulma volvió a reírse, mientras apretaba con fuerza su control, y sin distraerse de la pantalla "Ahora solo queda uno"

Goku se carcajeo "No sé qué le sucedió a Milk, sin duda un error muy poco probable, el que se dejara mirar, y así pudieras franquearla, sin embargo, conozco bastante bien los puntos de los francotiradores, elegiste mal esa arma, a menos que seas muy buena, no debías haberla elegido Bulma, así que a menos que tengas una buena arma, de corta distancia, y vengas por mí, seguro te ganare rápido" Se jacto el chico

Milk hizo un poco de berrinche, y a momento pasaba por el frente de las pantallas de Goku y Bulma, tratando de distraerlos, pero no parecía estar haciéndolo bien

Luego de un rato, se rindió y tomo asiento en el mueble, mientras se frotaba el rostro, y se maldecía a si misma por haber perdido tan patéticamente en el juego contra Bulma y Goku, y lo peor, ella había sido la primera en perder, y ahora, tendría que perforarse los pezones… bueno, no era como fuera tan malo, después de todo, los piercings que le había dado Goku, eran bastante geniales, y solo ella los vería, así que, la idea no sonaba tan mal. Pero seguía siendo patético, que perdiera contra Bulma

El teléfono fijo en casa de Goku, comenzó a sonar

El azabache, estaba muy entusiasmado con el juego, que parecía ignorar el ruido de teléfono. Sin embargo, Milk, no podía ignorarlo, ya que el teléfono, estaba a poca distancia de ella, así que miro a su amigo

"Goku, teléfono… oye, ¿Contesto?" Grito un poco alto, ya que el ruido de los disparos y bombas del juego iban en aumento

El chico, no se giró, solo asintió de manera enérgica, y con eso Milk, se acercó al teléfono, y levanto la bocina

"Si, Buenas tardes" Contesto lo más cordial que podía la morena, pero alzando un poco la voz

"…"

"Perdón, no le escucho, podría hablar un poco más fuerte" Insistió la morena

"¿Quién eres tú?, ¿No es la casa de Kakaroto y Raditz Son?" La voz femenina, sonó bastante irritada

Milk se tapó un oído, para escuchar mejor a su interlocutor

"Si, esta es, yo soy Milk… una… perdón, novia de Goku, pero, ¿Quién le habla?"

"¿Novia?, Ya veo, Goku sigue con ese tonto jueguito. Mira, Milk" El nombre de la morena, salió en un tono despectivo "No sé qué piensas que estás haciendo con Goku, pero debes saber que ese chico es mío, y a ti solo te usa para darme celos niña, así que ten un poco de orgullo y aléjate de él, porque su única novia soy yo, Zangya, y si no pregúntale cariño" Una carcajada burlona se escuchó de parte de la peli roja "No te conozco, pero seguro serás una friki de esas de lentes y fea, y no serás nunca competencia para mi querida, así que hazte el favor, de salir de la casa de mi novio, mira que yo si soy su mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra…"

"¿Mujer?, por favor, si pareces una mocosa peleando un juguete, y mira que eres caprichosa" Milk apretó la bocina en su mano

Ya sabía quién era Zangya, después de todo, Goku le había dicho que era la principal persona a la que debían hacerle creer que eran novios, sin embargo, no tenía idea de que la chica se iba a poner tan pesada

"Bueno, si no tienes nada más que hacer con tu vida, que andar acosando hombres ajenos, creo que colgare, no sin antes decirte, que te ves muy mal, rogando querida, así que deja tranquila a mi novio" Milk estaba por colgar

Sin embargo, un grito, hizo que volviera a poner la bocina en su oído

"¡Tienes miedo verdad, sabes que, si hablo con él, puedo convencerlo en unos minutos de estar conmigo, por eso me cuelgas!" Zangya grito

Milk suspiro "Bueno, si quieres ser rechazada, por mí no hay problema"


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, con el fin de entretenerles**

Bulma, tenía los ojos centrados en la pantalla. El control en su mano, sonaba, cada que un botón era apretado; los dedos de la peli azul, empezaban a doler un poco, sin embargo, ignoro todo aquello, pues, en su mente, su único objetivo era ganar esa partida

Goku estaba ansioso, una sonrisa enorme estaba plantada en su rostro. La emoción recorría todo su cuerpo; estar ahí, jugando con otras personas, a las que podría decirse, conocía hacía poco, era grandioso; no recordaba, hacia cuanto tiempo había sentido esa emoción, de invitar amistades a su casa, para relajarse, y pasar una tarde de risas, y diversión, sintiendo que el lugar estaba realmente animado. Desde antes de la muerte de sus padres, sus amigos más cercanos, estaban ya muy concentrados en la escuela; además, de que Zangya, había entrado en su vida, e igualmente eso, acorto el tiempo que pasaba con ellos, haciendo que todos, empezaran a perderse en las cosas cotidianas de cada uno, perdiéndose el tiempo que pasaban juntos; así que ahora, con el bullicio de Bulma, y los ánimos de Milk, se sentía como en aquellos viejos, pero buenos tiempos

De pronto, los ojos del azabache, giraron inconscientes, a la pantalla, donde el equipo de Bulma, parecía estar moviéndose rápidamente, cambiando su locación

De pronto, Goku sintió un fuerte codazo, que le llego junto con un dolor sumamente punzante en las costillas

"¡Eso es trampa!" Bulma, no midió la fuerza de su golpe, a las costillas del novio de su amiga, sin embargo, no pensaba dejarse ganar, solo por revelar su ubicación con una simple mirada "Voltéate rápido, y mejor, concéntrate en resguardarte mejor" La peli azul, en verdad, parecía una guerrillera

Goku sonrió, y negó con la cabeza "Ya… tranquila, no quise mirar, solo fue un poquito… no seas tan ruda mujer"

Bulma se levantó, y se colocó lo más cerca que podía del televisor, tratando de tapar la pantalla por completo, con su cuerpo, para así, ser la única que pudiera mirarlo

Goku volvió sus ojos a su pantalla, y se rio internamente, de los actos de Bulma, que parecía una niña pequeña, queriendo esconder algo; sin embargo, en unos breves minutos, sintió que la presencia de Milk, había estado fuera mucho rato, y brevemente, echo su vista atrás, para asegurarse de que la chica aún seguía en la casa

La morena parecía estar al teléfono, así que volvió rápidamente al juego, olvidando por completo, el hecho, de que el teléfono, era de su casa, y que no era normal, que su amiga, a quien apenas conocía tiempo atrás, estuviera tanto tiempo contestando una llamada, que, de hecho, era para alguno de los residentes de la casa

El azabache ignoro todo, y volvió a su partida; la chica de cabellos azules, aunque era principiante, estaba dándole mucho trabajo, para sacarla de la jugada; y a pesar de que era algo torpe en el uso de las armas, parecía que tenía mucha suerte, pues solo así podía mirar aquello, ya que varios de sus tiros dieron en los objetivos, y aunque el 60% fueron tiros fallidos, dando en lugares que no matarían a su oponente a la primera; el otro 40% fueron tiros certeros, y mortales, cosa que sorprendió sobre manera, al chico de cabellos de palmera

Faltaba poco, el juego estaba por terminar, y solo quedaban dos personas. Goku se sentía bastante confiado, estaba cerca de encontrar al último avatar de Bulma; solo necesitaba estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, para poder usar su pistola de mano, y así acabar con su ultimo contrincante, y salvarse de aquella horrible experiencia con las agujas

Su último avatar tenia mayormente, armas, de distancia media, una pistola de mano, un arma recortada, y ¿Un garrote?; Goku puso sus ojos en blanco, no recordaba, haber elegido esa arma en particular, de hecho, dudaba que estuviera en el inventario del juego, sin embargo, tal vez, algún error o un pequeño descuido, le había llevado a elegir dicha arma, que en su vida de gamer, no había utilizado

La concentración, estaba en su máximo nivel, tanto para Bulma, y Goku, cada uno, estaba a solo una muerte, de ganar la partida, y ambos parecían estarse cazando, como fieras

"Goku… Te llaman por teléfono" Milk alzo un poco la voz, para poder ser escuchada, por las dos personas, pegadas en los televisores "Vamos, que hay alguien en el teléfono" La voz de Milk, iba cada vez más, en aumento

El de cabellos de palmera, apenas y escucho, pues su concentración, era exclusiva, para su avatar en la pantalla; el chico, apenas alcanzo a levantar la mano, junto a su control de Xbox; y sin mirar atrás…

"Quien sea le llamare luego… ¡Cuelga por favor!" Goku, apenas y grito, para luego acercarse un poco más a la tele, mientras murmuraba algunas cosas incomprensibles

Milk puso los ojos en blanco, y se colocó el teléfono en la oreja, nuevamente

Con voz cansada, y un leve suspiro "…Bueno, escuchaste, él no piensa atender, tal parece que no tiene tiempo para perderlo, así que adiós"

"Lo escuche, así como escuche que no le dijiste mi nombre" Una risa, un tanto burlesca, se escuchó ir en aumento, por la bocina del teléfono "Tanto miedo te da, que en cuanto sepa quién le llama, te haga a un lado; pobrecita… se nota que estas al tanto de tu lugar pequeña zorrita" La voz, bastante venenosa de la chica, retumbo por el auricular

Milk sintió que la última frase de la chica, era la máxima grosería, que le permitiría decirle; después de todo, no estaba en una relación verdadera con Goku, y aunado a eso, él, claramente le había informado, que esa chica y él, habían terminado tiempo atrás, solo que ella era un poco insistente, recientemente; simplemente todo aquello era una pequeña farsa, para ahuyentar a Lapis, y a esa chica; pero no se suponía que era algo tan serio. Además, sin saber por qué, su corazón se hundió en su pecho, y un dolor extraño se instaló ahí, tal como si fuera un duro mazo, que empezaba a destrozar y pulverizar algunas zonas de su corazón, mientras una voz gritaba en su interior

' _Aun cuando Goku no quiere nada con esa chica, tampoco eres el tipo de chica con la cual, un chico lindo y tranquilo como él, saldría; después de todo, tienes pinta de zorra'_

La morena apretó el teléfono, y sin calmar su ira, se giró, a donde sus amigos jugando, y cuando su boca se abrió, el grito que salió de sus labios, fue sin duda alguna, fue ensordecedor

"Kakaroto, ¡Zangya, tu ex novia, te está llamando, y no quiere colgar hasta que hables con ella" La morena respiraba pesado, y su mano estaba poniéndose rojiza

El grito, resonó por el lugar, y de pronto, se escuchó un ruido sordo bastante sonoro

De pronto, un Game Over, junto a una tabla de estadistas, apareció en uno de los televisores, mientras los ojos de Goku, y Bulma, estaban sobre una furiosa morena, que parecía estar resoplando con fuerza

"¿Zangya?" Goku pareció vacilar un poco

Milk perdió la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba, y dejo con fuerza el teléfono en la mesita, haciendo que sonara un horrible pitido, por la línea. La morena camino furiosa, hasta donde la peli azul; tomo el brazo de su amiga, y miro a Goku

"Nos vamos, recordé que tengo unas cosas pendientes, así que nos vamos luego" Milk empezó a caminar, arrastrando a Bulma "Creo que es mejor que contestes el teléfono, esa chica en verdad quiere hablar contigo"

De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió, y por ella apareció un chico imponente, de figura bastante musculosa, y cabello increíblemente largo

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron con impresión, pero al notar la hermosa e imponente figura del hombre, sintió una gran decepción

Raditz se detuvo en seco, cuando sintió que algo suave choco contra su pecho, para mirar a un par de chicas, justo frente a él. Las reconoció casi de inmediato, y su boca solo se abrió y cerro por inercia, pues no entendía bien, que hacían dos chicas en su casa, y sobre todo esas dos chicas; bueno, según su hermano, la morena y él, salían, pero eso era solo un misterio más grande, que el mismo hecho de que estuviera saliendo de su casa, con un rostro sumamente decaído

"Lo siento, nosotras ya nos vamos" Milk se disculpó de inmediato, y trato de arrastrar a Bulma nuevamente

"Milk… espérate, mis cosas… lo siento, creo que nos veremos luego… ¡Pero fue trampa!" Grito la peli azul, mientras cruzaban la puerta

Raditz apenas atino a levantar la mano, para despedirse de las dos chicas, sin decir más nada, pues no entendió por que parecía que las chicas estaban huyendo de la casa. Al mirar a Goku, solo noto que el chico, tenía la boca abierta como un idiota, mientras sus manos estaban abiertas, y dos pantallas en su sala, estaban con los juegos de Xbox, usuales de su hermano, además, de que el teléfono fijo de la casa estaba descolgado, y parecía emitir una leve, muy leve vibración

"Y eso… ¿Qué carajo fue?" Raditz miro a las chicas, que parecían discutir

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa; Bulma se detuvo en seco, cuando Milk, con desesperación, y a pasos agigantados trato de llegar al coche

"Caramba Milk, ¡Detente por favor, solo por un minuto!" Bulma estiro su mano, y con fuerza, se soltó de la mano de Milk

La morena bajo el rostro, para evitar que la peli azul, pudiera mirar su expresión. Sin embargo, el manotazo que dio la peli azul, fue lo suficientemente fuerte, como para hacerla dar un paso atrás, y tropezar, contra algo duro, e irregular, que incluso la había punzado

Bulma callo hacia atrás, sobre algo un poco duro

"¡Carajo Raditz, encima que no ayudas…!" La voz, grave, y molesta de un tipo de pronto se detuvo

Bulma dio un repentino saltito, y se alejó a rastras de la pierna, y los libros donde había caído, para observar algo asombrada al hombre, que se encontraba en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido, y una pila de libros regados

"Y tu… ¿Eres…?" El de cabellos en forma de llama, se levantó, y con mirada casi asesina, miro a la chica, desde arriba "Al menos, deberías ser cortes mujer, y pedir una disculpa, has tirado tomo mi trabajo" El sombrío tono de voz, pareció volver

Bulma abrió grandes los ojos, casi podría jurar que estaba mirando a una versión mucho más masculina de Tarble. El tipo frente a ella, tenía facciones más marcadas, su camisa era ceñida al cuerpo, y podía notar que el hombre, tenía muy buen físico, además, de que voz, era mucho más grave, y masculina que la de Tarble, además, de su rostro, aunque duro, no era para nada desagradable, más bien, era muy apuesto

"…¡Mierda!" Bulma susurro, mientras aún estaba atónita mirando al tipo

Vegeta se dio cuenta de que la chica, parecía solo observarlo, y en un momento de bastante ego; se cruzó de brazos, mostrando de manera un poco discreta, sus musculosos brazos, y poniendo una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, mientras daba un paso cerca de la hermosa peli azul en el suelo, que parecía encantada con su apariencia; solo estiro su brazo, ofreciendo su mano para que la chica la tomara y se levantara; claro, dándose un aire interesante, y masculino

La peli azul no dudo en tomar su mano, y con un poco de fuerza, el azabache frente a ella, la levanto, casi pegándola a su pecho, mientras su sonrisa, solo crecía. El ego del chico, estaba en las nubes, mientras miraba fijamente esa mirada azul tan intensa que lo observaba con gran interés

"Valla, nunca deje a alguien tanto tiempo sin decir una sola palabra, creo que te impresione de más…" Su orgullo, estaba subiendo como la espuma

"Demasiado guapo… ¡Na!" Bulma se zafo de entre los brazos de chico, y se giró bruscamente, cambiando su rostro de asombro, a uno de decepción "¡Que Desperdicio!" Bulma se acercó a Milk, y levanto el rostro de su amiga, quien parecía estar a punto de llorar "¿Milk?, Vamos… no, no vayas a llorar, dime ¿Qué sucedió ahí dentro?"

Vegeta se puso rojo de coraje; aun cuando su boca se abrió para gritar las mil injurias contra la peli azul, no pudo hacerlo, pues su voz, de pronto desapareció. No podía creer la indiferencia con la que los ojos azules, le habían mirado solo pocos segundos antes, mientras que parecía sumamente decepcionada con él, ¿Acaso la chica no podía mirar bien?, ¿Qué había sido esa aptitud tan extraña?

Cuando la morena alzo el rostro, sus ojos estaban por desbordar lágrimas, y ni ella entendía por qué su coraje había subido tanto, al grado donde quería llorar de la rabia, a causa de la voz altanera de la chica del teléfono, y sobre todo, por la forma en que le había llamado zorra; sin embargo, sus ojos retuvieron las lágrimas, cuando se dio cuenta del tipo ahí, parado justo atrás de su amiga

"¿Tarble?" Los ojos de la morena se abrieron enormes "Pero ¿Qué te paso?" La chica, parecía sumamente sorprendida

Bulma se volteo, para mirar al muy irritado chico, que empezaba a recoger sus papeles del suelo

"Eso no es Tarble, no inventes cosas Milk" Bulma poso sus manos, sobre sus caderas, y miro al chico, como examinándole "Tarble está muy mono, y este chico es guapo, además, Tarble, tiene esa mirada súper tierna, y es súper lindo… este chico… es…" Los labios de la peli azul, se torcieron en un mohín de desprecio

Vegeta se levantó y giro bruscamente, pues de pronto, parecía que lo estaban comparando con su hermano menor, y por alguna razón, era él quien estaba quedando muy mal, cuando comúnmente era al revés, o al menos, siempre los halagos, tanto para su físico, como para su persona, eran en su mayoría para él. Sin embargo, parecía que la chica de cabellos azules, lo estaba despreciando, y aunque, no tenía por qué darle importancia al comentario de la mujer, se sintió sumamente irritado por el tono de voz, con el que la chica, lo menospreciaba. Por lo regular, las chicas solían caer ante él, solo con mostrarles un poco de amabilidad, junto a un humor algo retorcido, y no pensó que eso cambiaria, ya que el tipo de chica, sexy, como la peli azul, solían siempre, caer con la misma técnica, sin embargo, esa mujer lo estaba comparando con su hermano, y tal y como hablaba de Tarble, parecía que había quedado prendada del chico

"¿Qué carajo te crees mujer?" La paciencia de Vegeta, se había acabado, y su voz se tornó muy molesta

El de cabellos en forma de llama, dio un paso más cerca de las chicas, con una mirada muy seria, que parecía casi, asesina, aunado al tono de voz, tan duro que estaba usando, parecía que iba a estrangular a las dos mujeres frente a él, quienes de pronto parecieron un poco intimidadas, y casi en sincronía, dieron un paso atrás; logrando así, que Vegeta, notara, que su tono de voz, de pronto había sido muy agresivo contra las chicas

De pronto, por la puerta, un chico salió corriendo, a toda prisa, y con expresión un poco confundida

"¡Milk… espera no te vayas!" Goku salió tan pronto colgó el teléfono "¡Milk!" De pronto jadeo, y se detuvo en seco, justo frente a las dos chicas

Goku sentía el corazón corriéndole en el pecho; cuando escucho el nombre de Zangya, no pudo más que quedarse en shock, pues no podía imaginar, que estaba diciéndole la peli roja, a su amiga, que le había tomado tanto tiempo en el teléfono, además, tan pronto levanto la bocina, y contesto, Zangya, comenzó a discutirle, acerca de la chica en su casa; pero al notar, que en verdad, Milk había salido de su casa, dejándole con una excusa, bastante inesperada, significaba, que quizás, nunca más la volvería a ver, y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, solo pudo sentir temor, y correr detrás de ella, para no dejarla irse así como así de su vida, porque aún no entendía, ni por que podría suceder aquello, así que dejo de escuchar a Zangya y sus quejas, colgándole sin decir nada, solo para ir detrás de la morena

Su mente estaba enfocada, aun cuando no sabía dónde vivía la chica, estaba dispuesto a investigar, costase lo que le costase, para ir detrás de ella, si es que esta ya estaba en camino a su dirección, pues no iba a permitir que simplemente se fuera sin decir más nada

Sin embargo, cuando vio, que aún no se había ido de su casa, sintió un gran alivio en su pecho, sin embargo, la adrenalina, y el correr tan de pronto, le había dejado sin aire, y con el corazón corriendo como loco, no le quedó otra, más que detenerse, y respirar profundo, para recuperar el aliento

"…Milk, espera… nuestra cita, la película… el estreno, no puedes cancelar" Aun un poco jadeante, y con las palabras entre cortadas, trato de dar su mejor argumento, para evitar que la chica se fuera "Y… la apuesta… yo gane, de eso igual hay que hablar"

Al instante, la piel de Bulma, se erizo, y su corazón casi se detuvo

La peli azul levanto las manos, y sus ojos pasaron a su amiga, ahora, era ella quien parecia una fiera "¡Eso fue trampa, no tuvo ningún valor!, Milk gritaste como loca, y me desconcentraste, así que se me callo el control, además…" Bulma, dio un giro brusco en dirección al chico de cabellos de palmera, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo "Tú… ¿Con que me mataste?" Los ojos azules, parecían salirse de su lugar

Goku aspiro profundamente y levanto un dedo "Con el garrote, si quieres, aún están los resultados en la pantalla… y por la llamada, yo no iba a contestar de todas formas… así que, por favor, Milk, lo que sea que tengas ahora, cancélalo, ya tengo los boletos y dudo que alguien más quiera ir conmigo" Los ojos de Goku, parecían los de un cachorrito recién regañado

La morena observo al chico, quien de pronto tenía una sonrisa enorme, y su corazón se sintió cálido nuevamente

"Lamento que Zangya llamara, yo le he dicho que deje de hacerlo, pero ella… bueno, no sé qué le ha dado por marcar, pero te aseguro que hace mucho termine con ella, y no, yo no la estoy buscando ni nada, así que vamos, cancela lo que habías olvidado, o mejor… di la verdad, que se te olvido, y que tenías planes más interesantes conmigo" Goku extendió su mano, y con ojos de cachorrito, espero que la morena tomara su decisión

Milk observo al chico, sin embargo, no podía decidirse, tenía aun miedo de tomar la mano del chico

Bulma dio un paso atrás y con un leve movimiento de caderas, dio un empujoncito a la morena, para impulsarla más cerca de Goku. La peli azul, tenía una sonrisa cómplice

"Oh vamos, no seas tan celosa Milk… mira que tu lindo novio corrió pensando que ya nos habíamos ido, y se ha portado tan mono, diciendo todo eso… ándale, ve con él" La chica, sonreía enorme "Vamos, no seas celosita… además, si una ex de tu novio le llama, solo debes colgar el teléfono, y decirle ' _Ahora es mío perra'_ , y con eso la alejas" Una sonrisa inocente apareció en el rostro de la chica, dándole un aire, de pureza

Goku se quedó un poco impactado. En verdad, la chica de pelo azul, era sumamente extraña

Milk dio una mirada un poco apenada a la peli azul, quien parecía disfrutar de aquella situación

"Pero…" La morena aun pareció dudar

Sin embargo, al sentir la cálida mano de Goku, apretando la suya, sintió que ya no podía apartarla. La morena levemente se sonrojo, pues de pronto, su mano se puso muy caliente, y sin poder remediarlo, empezó a sudar, y se tensó aún mas

"Sin embargo, a mí no me pareció justo, sigo pensando que Milk debería tomar la responsabilidad por mi perdida también, y no permitir que yo cumpla con ese trato" Bulma, tenía una pose muy pensativa, parecía analizar aquello, muy seriamente

Los nervios de Milk, casi de inmediato desaparecieron

"Ni lo creas Bulma, de esta no te salvas… a mí no me haces tonta, iremos con Tapion, las dos, y…" Milk guardo silencio

De pronto, el tipo con el que choco dentro de la casa, y el que Bulma había tumbado, estaban en la entrada de la casa, mirando a los tres de manera un tanto extraña. La morena se enrojeció, estaba por decir los de las perforaciones en los pechos, y frente a otros dos tipos, que ni conocía

Raditz se rasco la cabeza

"Eh… Kakaroto, bueno, yo solo iba a avisarte, que Vegeta estará aquí hasta tarde; trajimos el trabajo aquí, así que, si vas a salir, solo llévate las llaves, por si acaso" Raditz, parecía un poco apenado, y es que parecía que había descubierto a un par de niños haciendo una travesura

Las mejillas de Goku se enrojecieron, y dio gracias, de que empezara a oscurecer, porque parecía que su padre, le estaba encontrando con su novia, en el momento menos conveniente

"Está bien… yo iré al cine con mi novia, ella…por cierto, no te la eh presentado" Goku se tensó "Milk, él, es mi hermano mayor, Raditz"

La morena levanto la mano, y sonrió un poco

"Mucho gusto… yo soy la… novia de Goku, Milk Ox, un placer" De manera educada, inclino su cabeza "Eh, yo, bueno, creo que espero que puedas cuidar de mí también" La verdad, no sabía cómo actuar, no tenía idea de que hacer o como debía comportarse con los familiares de un novio, además, nunca había visto a sus amigos interactuar con las familias de sus parejas

Goku se puso frente a Milk, y la cubrió con su cuerpo "Si bueno, no exageremos, Raditz y yo casi no andamos juntos, y no debes pedirle a él, que te cuide ni nada… es mejor que no lo trates mucho, es solo…"

Raditz sintió una punzada en el estomago

"Lo haces ver como si fuera una mala persona hermano… estas asustando a tu novia" Raditz sintió que, inconscientemente, su hermano estaba tratando de alejar a la morena de él

Kakaroto, nunca le dijo nada, ni mucho menos, dio a entender que supo lo ocurrido con Zangya, pero ahora mismo, él, parecía sumamente sobre protector con su nueva novia

…..

Raditz cerró la puerta, y suspiro

"Maldición, ¿Qué carajo crees que acaba de pasar Vegeta?" El chico de cabello largo, se pasó las manos por el cabello "Ese idiota trae a casa a dos chicas lindas, y según dice, una de ellas es su novia, y luego la chica sale corriendo, y encuentro mi TV, en la sala, a mi hermano con cara de imbécil, y luego…" Un suspiro largo salió de los labios del chico

Vegeta por su parte, no le estaba prestando atención a su amigo, más bien, su mente aún estaba, en el porqué de la indiferencia, y clara decepción, en el rostro de la peli azul. Mientras reacomodaba los papeles en la mesa, suspiro, algo no andaba bien

"Sabes ha pasado un tiempo, y yo, solo me eh concentrado en el trabajo…" Vegeta se froto el rostro "Creo que estoy perdiendo un poco el toque… ¡Maldición!" Mascullo molesto "Creo que me daré un descanso, e iré a lo de ese idiota de Brolly, la verdad, ser comparado con Tarble, y perder, no está nada bien, ese mocoso, como puede ser mejor que yo"

Raditz rodo los ojos, claramente Vegeta lo estaba ignorando


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon. Si no te agrada este tipo de contenido puedes saltarlo, en cambio si te agrada, espero lo disfrutes y me digas que te pareció**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, con el fin de entretenerles**

Raditz suspiro y dejo los papeles que estaba leyendo; no se podía concentrar del todo, ya que el recuerdo de como su hermano parecía estar alejando a su novia de él, lo estaba molestando

El de cabello largo se froto el rostro, y miro al suelo; quizás lo estaba pensando mucho, o tal vez…

"Vegeta… suponiendo que salieras con una hermosa chica, y luego terminan, pero te enteras que tu hermano durmió con ella mientras ustedes salían, ¿Qué harías en una situación así?" La pregunta salió de manera natural, y sin pensarlo mucho

Vegeta dejo de teclear en la computadora y observo a su amigo, quien realmente parecía algo consternado

Sus ojos se entrecerraron "Realmente no podría darte una respuesta; yo te puedo decir que trataría de ignorarlo pues tal vez esa mujer no era la indicada, sin embargo, eso podría ser una jodida mentira, pues, aunque mis relaciones no han sido tan formales, sé que cuando algo es mío no me gusta que nadie más lo toque, así que tal vez lo golpearía hasta el grado de herirlo, sin embargo, eso igual podría estar errado, pues aprecio mucho a mi hermano, así que solo puedo decirte que mientras no lo viva, no puedo decirte con sinceridad que haría"

Raditz levanto la vista "Hubiera bastado con un _Púdrete_ , era más corto"

Vegeta se encogió de hombros "Tal vez sí, pero dime, ¿Estas preocupado por Kakaroto?, si supiera la porquería que le hiciste, lo sabrías; no creo que sea algo que puedas dejar pasar tan fácilmente"

"Quizás no, después de todo ya sabes que no le gusta pelear, y cuando algo le molesta, solo se encierra en sí mismo y se traga todo, nunca dice nada, hasta que se le pasa, o simplemente te ignora hasta que siente la necesidad de hablar con alguien, así ha sido siempre desde que era pequeño"

"No sé qué quieres oír, pero ambos sabemos que tu hermano se veía bastante serio con esa chica, pero…" Vegeta se cruzó de brazos "Esa mujer tampoco se veía muy tranquila que digamos, esa tipa también se te insinuó así que los dos la jodieron, pero…" Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron grandes, y miro a su amigo fijamente "¿Te gusta la chica que está saliendo con tu hermano?, ¡No jodas Raditz!"

El de cabellos largos se levantó de la mesa un poco irritado "No es eso idiota, es decir, no puedes negar que la chica es bastante atractiva, y se veía muy guapa, pero ese no el punto… no pienso hacer otra estupidez como esa, solo… pienso que Kakaroto está actuando un poco extraño es todo"

"Piénsalo bien, no creo que a tu hermano le agrade saber que te gusta joderte a sus novias"

Raditz se tallo el rostro, no pensaba hacer otra estupidez, solo que aquella acción pasada, parecía estar pesando demasiado, sobre todo ahora que veía a Kakaroto empezar una nueva relación, en la cual parecía estar bastante cómodo

-0o0-

"Hay mucha gente" Goku murmuro por lo bajo, mientras miraba de reojo a todos los presentes en el cine

Sin duda, a pesar de las altas horas en las que sería el estreno, no era impedimento para los fans, y no solo chicos, si no que un par de chicas, pero todas muy distintas a su acompañante

Desde que llegaron pudo notar que varias miradas de manera inmediata se posaron en su acompañante, casi como si él, fuera un ser invisible. Sin embargo, su amiga no parecía notar las miradas voraces que le estaban lanzando algunos de los chicos en el lugar, más bien…

Milk parecía fascinada mirando el cartel donde el precio de los dulces se encontraba; hasta que comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsa y saco una billetera

Ella parecía más tranquila, de echo ahora que estaban en el cine, ella parecía realmente contenta. Con una leve sonrisa y ojos brillantes, tomo a su amigo del brazo y lo llevo hasta la caja de golosinas

"Ehmm pues yo creo…" La morena de pronto se detuvo y observo a su amigo "¿Quieres solo las palomitas?, la verdad se me antojan unos nachos, pero si quieres otra cosa, podemos pedir algún combo que incluya los nachos, y no sé qué más quieras"

Goku pareció relajarse, pues al oír de comida y golosinas, su mente se disipo de malos pensamientos respecto a los demás presentes que observaban a su amiga

"Un hot dog está bien para mí, y un refresco, así que podríamos pedirlos en combo, me parece bien"

Milk sonrió y asintió

"Entonces quiero un combo, y además… una bolsita…" La morena se encargó de hacer el pedido, sin notar al chico detrás de la registradora que tenía las mejillas ligueramente sonrojadas

Goku estaba sacando su billetera para pagar las golosinas, después de todo, se suponía que él debía pagar por que estaban en una cita… porque ¿Era una cita?, ¿No?

"¿Es todo?" El chico detrás de la registradora pregunto con una sonrisa "Son…"

Milk rápidamente le dio el dinero de la cuenta de las golosinas al cajero

Goku la miro un poco extrañado "No… yo voy a pagar… yo te in…"

Milk se rio "De hecho, tu pagaste las entradas, así que yo invito los dulces, no tienes que preocuparte" La morena parecía tan despreocupada

"No, yo quiero pagar, además… se supone que es así, ¿No?, yo debo pagar"

El chico de la registradora se quedó con el dinero en la mano, mientras observaba a los dos chicos discutiendo quien debía pagar la cuenta

"… Entonces… ¿Quién pagara la cuenta?" El chico se comenzó a poner un poco nervioso

"Yo" Tanto Milk como Goku dijeron al mismo tiempo

El muchacho sintió un poco de presión, después de todo, había bastante gente en la fila para las golosinas

Milk suspiro un poco cansada "Mira Goku, tú pagaste las entradas, y si no me dejas pagar las golosinas yo no volveré a salir así contigo, en verdad me sentiría muy incómoda, después de todo… siempre que salgo con mis amigos en su mayoría de las veces, cada quien paga su cuenta"

Goku trato de objetar, sin embargo, parecía no tener ningún argumento válido para que hiciera que la morena desistiera de pagar la cuenta, así que se rindió y dejo a la chica pagar las golosinas

La morena pareció más serena

"Bueno, mientras dan el cambio iré a preparar mis nachos"

Goku suspiro, un poco de su orgullo masculino se había quedado en el suelo. Después de todo, siempre escucho a Raditz comentar que le tocaba pagar todo en sus citas, y que eso hacía que las chicas lo vieran de una manera un poco diferente del resto, como más caballero o algo parecido

El chico de la registradora ofreció el cambio a Goku, además de que con las mejillas aun rojas…

"Disculpa… ¿Son amigos?, es decir, es tu amiga solamente verdad, tu…"

El de cabellos de palmera levanto una ceja, ese chico se estaba poniendo un poco extraño, incluso parecía algo tembloroso

"Eh…" Goku levanto las cejas extrañado

Por fin el chico de la registradora se enderezo y miro a los ojos a Goku, y con total confianza…

"Podrías preguntarle si quiere salir alguna vez conmigo… es decir, si no es tu novia, yo podría invitarla… a una cita"

Goku se descuadro en ese momento, y entonces observo con más detalle al chico, que claramente estaba nervioso, con las mejillas rojas, y no dejaba de mirar a la morena, aunque, este no la miraba como otros, de manera lasciva, más bien este tenía una mirada hasta cierto punto inocente; sin embargo, eso no quitaba que estaba poniendo sus ojos en el lugar equivocado

El peli negro solo saco un poco el pecho, y se aclaró la garganta, y con un tono de voz un poco más grave de lo que realmente era…

"Veras, ella si es mi novia, así que lo siento mucho" Goku sintió su pecho llenarse de orgullo masculino, cuando vio como el rostro del cajero se decayó

…

Milk no entendía si su amigo en verdad amaba las golosinas, o era cierta fascinación por que verían el estreno de la película, pero lo que fuera, ciertamente lo tenía con una sonrisa enorme, de oreja a oreja, y claramente después de comprar las golosinas su humor había cambiado, aun cuando pensó que seguiría molestándole con lo del dinero, el mas bien parecía muy contento con la bandeja de golosinas mientras entraban a la sala de cine

Las luces se atenuaron, y Milk alcanzo a mirar a un par de parejas que se recargaban en el hombro del otro, mientras otras, se tomaban de la mano, incluso miro a dos chicos que en cuanto las luces empezaron a bajar se estaban tomando de las manos, y ciertamente se veían como una pareja

Ella quería poder hacer lo mismo, es decir, no era una película romántica, sin embargo, se suponía que debías disfrutar de esos lugares con la persona que te gusta y que tenga los mismos gustos que tú, y en aquel momento sentada a lado de Goku, se sintió realmente mal por no poder comportarse con él, como si de verdad fueran una pareja

Después de todo solo eran amigos, y apenas y se estaban conociendo mas a profundidad… bueno, quitando el hecho, de que horas antes había violado a su amigo, y gracias a él, había experimentado un par de orgasmos gloriosos

Dolorosamente no eran más que simples amigos, y dudaba que en verdad Goku pudiera verla como algo más que una amiga del internet, que al igual que él, disfrutaba de juegos en línea con otros personas

Después de todo, ciertamente no se veía como material para novia de un chico como aquel

…

La película había cumplido sus expectativas, sin embargo, el mayor misterio en aquella sala de cine, no fue el final abierto de la película, sino más bien, era que la última vez que vio la caja de palomitas, esta tenía más de la mitad y ahí fue donde dejo de comerlas, porque la pelea de ambos bandos en la pantalla era más interesante, y sus ojos no podían despegarse de ella

Sin embargo, cuando la película termino y las luces volvieron a encenderse, la caja estaba completamente vacía. No era tan estúpido como para preguntar lo obvio, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que en su mente la misma pregunta se repitiera

'¿Ella en verdad se comió las palomitas?', luego el asombro 'Ella en realidad es increíble…. Muy distinta a Zangya'

"Bueno en verdad yo estoy del lado del Capitán América, sin duda su razonamiento era el correcto…" Milk tenía los ojos llenos de emoción

Goku se cruzó de brazos "Bueno, si lo ves de un punto de vista idealista sí, pero seamos realistas, Tony tenía un buen argumento, es decir… no puedes ir por ahí sin ningún tipo de reglas, además no es como que sus guerras sean sin víctimas, y aunque parezca un poco cruel, es cierto que hay veces que tal vez no pelear salva más vidas que un enfrentamiento" El de cabellos en puntas parecía estar muy analítico "Es una realidad cruel, pero al final la realidad"

Milk se detuvo en seco, señalo a su amigo con el dedo "Sabes, hay veces que la gente no pide ayuda por su propio egoísmo y orgullo, así que apoyo al Capitán Rogers, además seamos sinceros, él es quien tiene mejor sentido de la justicia, eso le da mejor determinación para decidir cómo actuar, y; tal parece que no tomas en cuenta que gracias a ellos igual se han salvado muchas vidas, las cuales no existirían, ni sus legados, si no fuera por la ayuda de los vengadores"

Los ojos de Goku y Milk se empezaban a incendiar, cada uno defendía su postura con gran determinación; y no eran los únicos, de hecho un pequeño grupo que se había formado cerca de ellos igual estaban teniendo la misma discusión con, casi los mismos argumentos

De pronto el cuerpo de Milk comenzó a temblar, y no era por coraje, de hecho, aunque levantaron la voz, ninguno estaba molestándose de manera seria, sin embargo la sala se comenzó a sentir más fría, y la morena estaba resintiendo el llevar una ropa poco abrigadora

Goku noto aquel detalle, sin embargo… se había olvidado de llevar una chaqueta consigo, así que no podía ofrecer nada a la morena

"… Parece que bajaron la temperatura… hace bastante frio aquí…" Los labios de Milk comenzaron a temblar, y sus dientes comenzaron un rechinido inconsciente

"Mmmmm no tengo nada que ofrecerte… no sé qué hacer… yo…" Los ojos de Goku vagaron rápidamente por el lugar, y ahí lo vio

Había una pareja, claramente de enamorados, y tal parecía que estaban pasando por una situación parecida, ya que la chica comenzó a tallar sus brazos con fuerza, y el chico a su lado, rápidamente la rodeo entre sus brazos, y comenzó a tallar los brazos de la chica

Goku trago duro, esa era una buena opción… sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que Milk accediera, después de todo, no era como hubiera alguien viéndoles, y que tuvieran que fingir ser novios en esa situación, así que tal vez Milk se sentiría algo incomoda si él, se acercaba y de pronto la abrazara, ¿Verdad?

Sin embargo, la morena siguió titiritando; sus ojos se clavaron en su amigo frente a ella, después de todo, él era alto, y tenía fuertes brazos, quizás si la envolvía en ellos, podría brindarle el calor que tanto estaba deseando en esos momentos, sin embargo, no se atrevía a pedírselo directamente, quizás solo sería cuestión de ser un poco indirecta y así conseguir su cometido

Un poco de calor humano para bajar el frio

"Ya es algo tarde… tal vez debamos tomar un taxi y regresar… o moriremos aquí de frio" Milk se rio con un poco de nerviosismo, mientras daba un paso más cerca de Goku, buscando acercase lo más posible a él, sin parecer que se le estaba insinuando "¿Nos vamos?"

Goku asintió, y aun con del dilema en su cabeza, camino a un lado de Milk, hasta llegar a la salida

Al subir los dos al taxi, le dieron cada uno la dirección de sus casas, y el taxista solo asintió mientras miraba por el retrovisor a los dos jóvenes que parecían una pareja improbable, pero no les dio importancia, después de todo, ella parecía de hecho una chica de la calle, tal vez todo era tan simple como que el chico le había pagado a la mujer, eso era sin duda para él, la opción más lógica; aunque lo raro era que les dieran dos direcciones, y bastante alejadas una de otra

La morena aprovecho para sentarse un poco más cerca de Goku, pegando su brazo al de su amigo

Inmediatamente Goku se dio cuenta de la baja temperatura en que se encontraba el cuerpo de la morena, ciertamente la chica estaba sintiendo mucho frio, sería un idiota si no notara que la temperatura de la chica estaba muy baja, y bueno la noche no era menos fría que la sala de cine

Después de unos segundos de discusión consigo mismo, decidió hacer el intento, y con total nerviosismo y desconfianza alzo su brazo y lo paso por detrás de la cabeza de la morena que miraba sus piernas mientras temblaba

"Disculpa si te incomodo… pero tal vez así logres calentarte un poco… no es con mala intención eh" Goku se armó con todo el valor que tenía y dejo su brazo descansar en el hombro de Milk, atrayendo incluso un poco más cerca suyo el cuerpo de la morena al suyo

Milk suspiro, increíblemente el brazo de Goku estaba caliente… con aquel maldito frio, y él estaba caliente, tan calientito… fue un alivio

Rápidamente Goku retiro su mano, Milk había suspirado y su cuerpo pareció tensarse, así que en reacción a eso, Goku levanto las manos

"Te juro que esto no era con mala intención… no creas que era algo… yo… lo siento" Rápidamente agacho su rostro en señal de disculpa

Milk ladeo el rostro y de pronto estallo en risas, sin duda Goku era muy distinto a sus amigos cercanos, ellos jamás se hubieran disculpado, es más, quizás esa era una de las movidas para ligar chicas de sus amigos, después de todo, alguna vez vio a Yamcha usarla con sus citas, incluso a Lapis

"… No me moleste… es solo que tu estas caliente… yo en verdad soy friolenta, pero tu pareces tan calientito, así que por favor, aunque sea déjame estar un poco cerca, en verdad me muero de frio.. y no te preocupes, no creo que tengas dobles intenciones" Milk sonrió tranquila

Goku pareció relajarse, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la morena, ambos comenzaron a reír como niños pequeños

El taxista miro por el retrovisor, sin duda ese chico parecía muy inocente, o muy estúpido, no podía decidir que era; sin embargo decidió que tal vez no debía prender la calefacción del coche

….

El recorrido en el taxi fue bastante tranquilo, de pronto el silencio había sido absoluto, sin embargo, cuando el coche freno, como por instinto Goku abrió los ojos, y observo su casa por la ventana del taxi

Bostezo un poco, y noto que sobre su pecho yacía dormida Milk, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, mientras leves sonidos salían de sus labios

"Milk… tienes que levantarte… mmm ¿Por qué llegamos a mi casa primero?" Un poco adormilado aun, miro al taxista

"Oye chico, lo siento, pero acaba de ocurrir una emergencia personal, así que tendré que dejarles a los dos en esta dirección, por favor bajen" El hombre parecía realmente preocupado

Goku se enderezo rápidamente, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Llamar a un taxi desde su casa?

Milk no se despertó, la morena parecía bastante cansada, ella apenas y balbuceaba algunas palabras, sin embargo Goku no tuvo otra opción, debía bajarla del taxi, así que con un poco de duda tomo los brazos de Milk, la jalo un poco más cerca de su pecho y miro sus piernas, trago un poco y entonces deslizo sus dedos debajo de las piernas de la morena así logrando cargarla al estilo princesa

Con las mejillas teñidas a rojo pago al taxista y agradeció "Que hermosa… en verdad creo que… me gustas mucho" Susurro en tono muy bajo mientras llegaba a la puerta de su casa con la morena

Goku se detuvo en la entrada de su casa, un nuevo dilema, ¿Cómo sacaría las llaves y abriría?

"Milk… tienes que levantarte, para que pueda abrir la casa… solo un poquito por favor" Goku trato de reacomodarse a Milk para poder tomar las llaves, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles

Después de unos segundos batallando, opto por pegar el cuerpo de Milk a la puerta, para así mantenerla cargando aun cuando su brazo no la sostuviera

Bingo… logro sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta, sin embargo…

Llego al mueble y ahí callo junto con la morena en sus piernas

Goku soltó un suspiro y echo su cabeza atrás; el cuerpo de Milk se sentía bastante suave, sus brazos ya no estaban fríos, parecía que ella había entrado en calor; ella en verdad estaba profundamente dormida, sin embargo en esos momentos podía aprovechar para admirar de cerca lo hermosa que era esa chica

El azabache deslizo su mano fuera de las piernas de Milk, no tenía una intención oculta, pero tampoco podía negar que el tener así a la morena lo estaba excitando; trato de controlar esa línea de pensamientos, no quería arruinar ese lindo momento

Milk se removió un poco incomoda sobre el cuerpo de Goku, claramente buscando mayor comodidad para poder dormir

Goku trato de alcanzar el teléfono de la sala… debía aun llamar al taxi, sin embargo…

"Estoy agotado… ya no poder acompañarte, tal vez me quede dormido a medio camino, y no te puedo mandar así a ti… ¿Qué debo hacer?" Tenía el teléfono en mano, solo debía marcar a la estación de Taxis

Dejo el teléfono en la mesita, quizás la mejor opción era dejar a Milk dormir en su casa, bien podía dejarla dormir en su cuarto, y él dormir en la sala, no era como que la fuera a atacar de noche, ni que se fuera a aprovechar de su amiga, además, quien mejor que él, para cuidar de su amiga en aquella situación

Si, lo había decidido, la dejaría dormir en su recamara, después de todo, tal parecía que Raditz ya estaba dormido igual

Cargo nuevamente a Milk hasta llegar a su recamara, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la dejo gentilmente en la cama, trato de meterla debajo de las sabanas, sin embargo, la morena lo tomo del brazo y lo empujo cerca de ella, haciendo que el azabache callera sobre ella en la cama

El cuerpo de Milk se sentía muy bien, y casi de manera inmediata Goku reacciono, pues la morena comenzó a frotarse contra su cuerpo, despertando sin querer la libido del azabache, quien sentía como la sangre se le acumulaba en la parte baja de su cuerpo

El corazón de Goku se aceleró, su rostro estaba hirviendo, y que decir de su cuerpo. Lo más rápido que podía, trato de separarse del cuerpo de Milk, pero la morena de pronto le subió una pierna y su brazo apretó la camisa de Goku

"Hueles rico… me gusta" Leves murmullos soltados por la morena que estaba en el más profundo sueño

"Milk… yo tengo que irme… yo en verdad necesito que me sueltes…"

"Duérmete, no me levantes… mañana entro tarde" La morena apenas articulaba bien las palabras

Goku ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba excitado, tenía una pronunciada erección que casi rozaba con la pierna de su amiga, y está en verdad parecía estar profundamente dormida, y aunque la pudiera levantar, los dos se encontraban en una situación bastante comprometedora; estaba tan cansado, sus ojos se cerraban sin que él pudiera hacer algo

"Voy a dormir en la sala… si necesitas… algo pídelo…" Goku estaba bostezando, mientras trataba de salir de la cama

-0o0-

Bulma suspiro, se había retirado el maquillaje, y estaba lista para ir a la cama, sin embargo al cerrar sus ojos, la imagen de Tarble invadió su cabeza

Sin duda era la clase de chico que ella quería, un chico con esos ojos tiernos, y lindo, pero no guapo y varonil como su hermano, si no del estilo nerd

Sin duda su amiga Gure tenía muchísima suerte, si tan solo ella hubiera conocido a Tarble antes, tal vez ellos… hubieran tenido la oportunidad de salir y conocerse un poco más, quizás en aquel momento quien sería la novia de alguien así seria ella y no su amiga

No odiaba a Gure, sin embargo, ahora mismo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas parecerse a su amiga, porque desde el momento en que vio a Tarble, no pudo sacarlo de su cabeza, sin duda él era, el chico más lindo que había conocido y se había quedado prendada de él

La peli azul se metió en la cama y se froto el rostro

"No… ese niño es el novio de Gure, y jamás podría hacerle nada que la lastimara… solo debo buscar y encontrar a otro chico, seguro consigo uno más lindo… si eso hare" Estaba agitada, su corazón latía rápidamente, y al cerrar sus ojos esa sonrisa sincera de aquel chico apareció

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Goku de pronto sintió humedad, algo muy húmedo que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo; sus ojos se abrieron de golpe; un poco sobre exaltado por lo que recorría su cuerpo, se estremeció mas al mirar que lo que le estaba provocando aquella sensación, era de echo… su amiga, mas específicamente la lengua de su amiga sobre su abdomen

No sabía cómo actuar o si debía hablar, ya que su boca se abría y cerraba casi al mismo tiempo, ya que la imagen que tenía frente a él, era realmente imposible

Una sonrisa desconocida para Goku, empezó a crecer en el rostro de su amiga, quien lentamente se deslizaba sobre su abdomen, hasta llegar al rostro aun en shock del peli negro, quien sentía como un sudor frio bajaba por su cuerpo

"Milk... mmmm que…" Las palabras no salían de sus labios

"Mmmm ¿Te mordió la lengua el ratón?" Milk de pronto sonrió profundamente, se acercó un poco más al rostro de su amigo, y suavemente saco su lengua, pasándola por los labios cerrados del azabache que apenas podía seguir con sus ojos los actos de ella "Bueno, a mí no me la mordieron… sin embargo, a mi si me dan ganas de morder algunas cosas de Goku" Sus ojos brillaron

Levemente entonces, la chica mordió el labio del chico

Goku trago duro, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué Milk, lo estaba atacando?

Los labios de Milk bajaron; mientras sus manos juguetonamente levantaban la camisa que cubría aun la mitad del pecho del azabache, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, donde la morena aprovecho para morder con algo de fuerza los pectorales del chico, provocando un sonido agudo en los labios de este

"¿Milk… que estás haciendo?" Goku estaba sintiendo una extraña mescla de dolor y placer; entonces, lo noto

Ella se enderezo sobre sus piernas, mostrando un atuendo bastante extraño; la morena estaba usando una ropa totalmente diferente a la que él recordaba, de hecho, el traje que estaba usando, se le hacía vagamente familiar

La morena llevo su mano al cierre del frente que tenía su atuendo, lo bajo lentamente, y solo un poco, mostrando apenas la división de sus pechos, que se podían apreciar muy bien aun con aquel atuendo, pues era demasiado ceñido al cuerpo; sin embargo, no lo bajo del todo, se detuvo en cuanto observo que los ojos del joven frente a ella, la estaban devorando

"Verdad que se me ve mucho mejor a mí el atuendo de la viuda negra" No parecía ser una pregunta, más bien la chica lo estaba afirmando con total determinación

Los ojos de Goku pasaron a encontrarse con los de ella; no pudo más que asentir con total obediencia, pues mentiría si dijera que no se imaginó durante la película a su amiga vestida con aquel atuendo tan ceñido

Milk paso sus dedos por el rostro sudoroso del chico, deslizándose suavemente por sus labios, abriéndoles a su paso, mientras su rostro se acercaba cada vez más a él, llegando incluso a tocar sus narices

"Claro que me veo mejor… y como has sido un buen chico, tal vez te de lo que estás buscando, porque yo sé lo que quieres de mi Goku" Suavemente la lengua de Milk, paso por los labios del azache, logrando que el cuerpo de Goku temblara ligueramente, luego deslizándose por su cuello, lamiendo todo en su recorrido "Sé que me miras con deseo y lujuria, sé que mueres por meterlo en mi" La mano de Milk rápidamente paso a la entrepierna del chico, y tomo con fuerza su ya duro miembro "Quieres enterrarme esto, ¿Verdad?" La voz de la chica era sumamente excitante

Goku se puso aún más rígido, no entendía por qué su cuerpo solo estaba inmóvil, como un títere sin vida

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no estaba sintiendo las caricias que la morena le estaba proporcionando, de hecho el estremecimiento en su cuerpo creció, pues la mano de la chica, comenzó a moverse sobre su pantalón, acariciando su miembro de un lado a otro, tratando de hacer movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, y logrando que solo se pusiera más duro

"Es… espera… ah… ah… Milk…" Estaba sintiendo tanto aquella caricia, que no podía terminar de expresarse

"Solo debes disfrutarlo" La morena susurro mientras lamia el cuello del chico

Aquello no estaba bien, es decir, no entendía por qué de pronto Milk se había puesto así de agresiva, y ¿De dónde saco aquella ropa?, que de hecho era igual al traje de la actriz de la película, además… ¿Hacer eso con ella estaba realmente bien?

No cabía duda que se sentía genial, pero, ella era su amiga, quizás solo si fueran algo más, no se sentiría así de mal, es decir… de verdad quería algo más que una simple amistad, o que un simple y furtivo encuentro sexual

La mente de Goku dejo de pensar, pues de pronto sintió que un gran escalofrió empezó a subir de la punta de sus dedos hacia arriba, acumulándose en su entre pierna; sin embargo antes de que esa sensación estallara en sus pantalones, la mano de la morena se detuvo

"Ah… Ngh…Ah…" Goku jadeo con fuerza, su pecho estaba acelerado, mientras su cuerpo estaba en extremo caliente "¿Qué…?"

La morena bajo por completo el largo cierre de su traje, mostrando sus impactantes pechos que sobre salían en un sostén negro, que solo los resaltaba más, ya que su blanca piel, contrastaba con la tonalidad de aquel sostén

Milk estaba jadeando un poco, su rostro tenia ligueras manchas rosadas en sus mejillas, y Goku solo pudo mirarla fijamente, disfrutando de aquella expresión en el rostro de la morena que solo parecía a cada momento más hermosa

"Tócame… yo también quiero disfrutarlo" La morena tomo la mano del chico, y la llevo de inmediato a uno de sus pechos "Vamos Goku, tócame también" Ella parecía exigente

El azabache se quedó sorprendido, sus pechos eran realmente suaves, su piel no solo era blanca y se veía delicada, si no que al tacto era como seda

"¿Esta bien hacer esto?" Fue lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar, mientras lentamente sus dedos cobraban vida y examinaban con curiosidad el suave cuerpo frente a él

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de ella, pues cuando levanto su mirada para volver a preguntarle, noto que la chica estaba cerrando los ojos mientras mordía sus labios y dejaba escapar leves sonidos bastante eróticos; ella claramente estaba sintiendo las caricias, y su cuerpo estaba sumergido en placer, o al menos su rostro eso mostraba

Goku se sentido por completo complacido con aquel maravilloso espectáculo frente a él, aun cuando era virgen, y no sabía si aquello que hacía era lo correcto, estaba complacido mirando como ella parecía estar disfrutando en aquel momento de sus toques

Sus propios impulsos lo llevaron a bajar el sostén de la chica, liberando sus pechos, y mostrando aquellos botones sumamente erectos en ella, y tal y como había visto en muchas porno anime, puso dos de sus dedos, apretando los pezones de la chica, y tirando levemente de ellos, mientras observaba como la morena jadeaba, y se estremecía cada vez más, mientras repetía aquel acto una y otra vez, hasta el punto de enrojecer aquella parte del cuerpo de la chica

Milk comenzó a mover sus caderas, balanceándolas sobre el erecto miembro de Goku, mientras sus bragas cada vez más se mojaban, y su pelvis comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa

Goku abrazo a la morena, atrayéndola más cerca de su rostro, pues la necesidad se estaba volviendo insoportable, y aun cuando quería hablar con ella antes, y aclarar su situación sentimental, no podía porque su nivel de hormonas había ascendido estrepitosamente, y lo único que deseaba era más contacto con la chica frente a él

La tela del traje era suave, y un poco resbalosa, pero no se podía comparar con la suavidad del cuerpo de la chica, y menos cuando los labios del chico se encontraron de lleno con los pechos de la chica

"Ah…. Goku…" Un grito y con ello, un orgasmo por parte de la chica

Goku sintió que ya no podía esperar más, su pene estaba por estallar, de solo escucharla. Sus caderas se estaban moviendo violentamente contra la chica, pero sus ropas se interponían entre ellos, deseaba tanto romper aquel traje negro de la chica, para poder entrar en ella

Un deseo descomunal lo estaba guiando, porque ni el mismo podía reconocerse ya que de pronto metió su mano en el traje de la chica, llegando a sus bragas, las cuales estaban más que húmedas; trato de empujar las bragas, y ahí lo sintió, un calor completamente desconocido para él, una sensación de algo extra suave y resbaladizo, algo que nunca había sentido lo empezó a empujar dentro, y es que estaba tan mojado que sus dedos entraban y salían con facilidad, además de que las caderas de Milk estaban ayudando bastante yendo de arriba abajo

Sintió como la chica lo abrazaba con fuerza, y sus cuerpos se pegaban aún mas

"Ah… Goku…"

El sudor de la chica resbalando por su cuello, y las gotas perladas se veían tan tentadoras, tal y como se veían en algunos porno anime, y tal como en esos, saco su lengua y la paso por el cuello de la chica llevándose el sabor dulce de su sudor

"Ya no aguanto… mételo, quiero el de Goku dentro, no tus dedos… yo quiero tu… Ah…Ngh" Espasmos y gemidos estaban invadiendo el lugar

Goku estaba igual de impaciente, ya no quería esperar más, su deseo ya era sumamente doloroso, así que saco sus dedos y con toda su fuerza, rasgo el traje de la chica, dejando una gran vista del cuerpo expuesto de la chica

Las caderas de Milk se levantaron un poco, y Goku solo tiro un poco de sus pantalones, dejando salir su erecto miembro, que ya palpitaba, trato de acomodarse para entrar en ella suavemente, con el poco auto control que aún le quedaba, pero…

Antes de saberlo, el cuerpo de Milk se dejó caer sobre él, enterrándose de manera dura en ella, y causándole a ambos un gran placer

Los dos gritaron envueltos en el éxtasis, los ojos de Goku se cerraron, y su mente se puso completamente en blanco, aquella sensación era increíble, y de pronto otra ola de placer lo invadió, y sintió como un chorro de su semen salía dentro de la chica que no dejaba de moverse sobre él; un maravilloso orgasmo lo había golpeado sin embargo no parecía que su miembro fuera a sentirse complacido, pues seguía duramente erecto

"Milk… mas…" Jadeo, mientras se aferraba a ella

Mientras la embestía y lamia el cuerpo de la chica, trataba de pensar en pedirle que fueran novios, sin embargo, las ideas de como pedirlo, no terminaba de salir

"Goku… así, más duro… ahí… más profundo…" La morena gemía sin control, sus uñas se enterraban en la camisa del chico "Te… te… am…te…am…."

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Su celular sonó, y la música avisa claramente que era un mensaje

Abrió la carpeta de mensajes

' **Hola nena, creo que debo contarte algo; estoy saliendo del cine, y vi a tu querido Kakaroto con una chica, y no creerás como es…. Creo que es de esas que se venden. Pensé que tu precoz era de los inocentes, pero veo que me equivoque'**

Zangya apretó con fuerza su teléfono

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **¡Lo siento tanto! Sé que me ausente mucho, espero que este capítulo compense un poco la espera**

 **Por cierto, si aún siguen aquí, y en Juego de Niños, y se acuerdan de la historia Su Amante, déjenme decirles que escribí otro capítulo, que es como un epilogo, pero no sé si debo subirlo, espero que me puedan decir si desean leerlo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, con el fin de entretenerles**

Había algo oprimiéndole, el leve dolor empezó a aumentar y aun cuando no quería hacerlo termino abriendo lentamente los ojos, pues aquello que la tenia reprimida ya la estaba incomodando y es que sentía que aquello le apretaba los pechos cortándole el paso de aire a sus pulmones

La morena se comenzó a mover con un poco de torpeza sobre la suave cama, mientras sus brazos se doblaban para poder levantarse, para así notarlo… soltó un gran suspiro y se dejo caer de boca nuevamente a la cama, se llevó las manos a la espalda y de pronto sintió que la presión en su pecho se iba de golpe

"Me quede dormida con el bra puesto… que tonta" Mascullo tras un sentimiento de alivio extremo "No quiero levantarme mmmgggmmm"

Milk se retiró por completo el sostén y lo tiro sin ningún cuidado lo mas lejos que podía. El suave y masculino aroma en la almohada la llevo lentamente a dormirse nuevamente, sin notar que aquel aroma nunca antes había estado en su cama, pero era tan agradable que su mente hizo caso omiso y volvió a descansar

Mientras en el suelo a unos pocos metros de la cama, un chico con cabellos totalmente alborotados sintió algo débil que golpeo su rostro, causándole un leve cosquilleo en la punta de su nariz, pero siendo tan insignificante aquel malestar lo paso por alto y siguió durmiendo, mientras su mano iba a su rostro y empujaba un poco aquello que le había caído momentos antes

…

Su teléfono seguía sonando, los mensajes no dejaban de llegar y aun cuando había quitado el sonido del teléfono, podía escuchar la maldita vibración de aquel aparato que jamás pensó que lo molestaría tal grado que deseara aventarlo lo más lejos posible, y es que era demasiado temprano y aun cuando era su día de descanso, alguien parecía tener mucha prisa por encontrarlo en la maldita mañana

"¡Silencio, maldita sea!" Grito de pronto, cuando las vibraciones se hicieron más frecuentes

No podía volver a descansar con aquel molesto ruidillo de vibración, su subconsciente estaba cada vez mas atento, y sus sentidos ya estaban bastante despiertos como para ignorar hábilmente aquello, así que con total ira alargo la mano y tomo su teléfono, para contestarlo sin siquiera mirar de quien era aquella llamada

"¿Que pasa contigo?, no llames tan temprano" Con total coraje y leves gruñidos internos, contesto

De pronto los ojos de Raditz se abrieron con sorpresa, y se levantó de la cama de manera apresurada

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar?, te eh estado mandando mensajes desde hace un buen rato idiota… mejor apresúrate y dime, ¿Qué es eso de que Goku está saliendo con una zorra?" La voz chillante y sumamente irritante de Zangya se podía escuchar por toda la habitación, sin necesidad del altavoz "Se muy bien que tu hermano no es esa clase de chico, sin embargo anoche una amiga jura haberle visto con una tipa de esas, y en público, ¡Que mierda es esa Raditz!"

Un súbito dolor de cabeza había aparecido gracias a la voz irritante de la chica al otro lado de la línea, y la verdad era que no tenía el mas mínimo deseo de escuchar a aquella chica sobre todo a esas horas de la mañana

El de cabello largo se froto el rostro mientras ponía presión en su frente, para ver si así lograba causarse otro dolor que le evitara prestar atención a la voz chillona de la chica. Si hubiera estado consiente de todo lo que desencadenaría aquella llamada, seguro hubiera optado por tirar el teléfono a sus pies y pasar encima una y otra vez

…

Milk por fin se sintió lo suficiente necesitada de líquido; lo cual logro que quisiera despertarse por completo

La cama sin duda era suavecita, así que mientras frotaba el rostro en la almohada para despertarse, sintió como aquel aroma masculino llenaba más y más sus fosas nasales, y por pocos segundos se quedó completamente quieta, hasta que su cerebro reacciono y entonces dio un saltito que le llevo a caer de la cama al suelo

"¡¿Dónde estoy?!" El susto de morena duro solo unos segundos, pues de pronto un quejido llamo su atención, y algo debajo de su cuerpo empezó a moverse de manera extraña "Que…."

De pronto, un par de ojos negros se encontraron en un breve segundo en el cual, ambas personas parecían no estar entendiendo con claridad que era lo que estaba ocurriendo

Tanto Milk como Goku se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de segundos, hasta que los ojos de la morena bajaron por el rostro del chico, hasta su boca, o al lugar donde debía estar la boca del chico, que era claramente cubierto por un par de copas negras

De pronto, el rostro de Milk se volvió rojo como tomate, y Goku entonces se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, donde la morena tenía su trasero sobre su brazo, mientras que el maquillaje en el rostro de la chica se veía sumamente extraño, algo corrido por los ojos y labios

Y entonces, el pánico invadió a ambos jóvenes, que apenas parecían estar notando la situación en que ambos se encontraban

"Yo… ¡Te quedaste dormida en el…!" Goku trato de sentarse, pero como su brazo aún seguía preso debajo del trasero de la chica, sintió un tirón, que lo llevo de golpe a caer sobre la morena

El golpe por fin hizo que Milk reaccionara, sin embargo, aun cuando trato de gritar horrorizada, tal parecía que su voz no quería salir… pues su boca estaba abierta, pero su voz parecía haberse extraviado, el dedo de la chica se levantó y señalo al chico de manera un tanto acusadora. La boca de Milk se abría y cerraba de manera rápida, como si de un pescado fuera del agua se tratara

"Milk… mi brazo… " Goku miro a donde su brazo, pero sus ojos rápidamente se desviaron, pues la ropa de la chica estaba levantada, sus mejillas se tornaron a rojo intenso "Yo…" No sabía a donde mirar, si al techo, la pared, o a las piernas de la chica

Y es que aun cuando trataba de entender que estaba sucediendo, no lograba entenderlo, pues momentos antes, juraba que había estado con las misma chica pero completamente desnuda, mientras le hacía cosas completamente eróticas, y aun así en ese momento no podía ni mirar las piernas de la mujer pues su ropa interior se podía mirar claramente y eso lo hizo acelerar el pulso, y sentir que moriría de tanto latido

"Tú… Tú… " Las palabras que Milk deseaba decir, parecían no querer salir "¡Ese es mi sostén!" El gritito fue un poco apagado, sin embargo, cuando Milk miro a la dirección donde su amigo trataba de sacar su brazo le hizo notar por completo la situación real en la que estaba, entonces ella grito un poco más fuerte "¡Lo siento!... yo… esta no es mi casa… yo…"

La morena se levantó de golpe y dándose al fin cuenta de la situación, no pudo más que regresar a la cama y entonces llevarse las sabanas sobre ella cubriendo su vergüenza, ya que lo último que recordaba era el taxi después de la película. Rápidamente supuso que ese cuarto debía ser el cuarto de su amigo… o alguna parte de la casa de él, porque no reconocía nada

Debajo de las sabanas Milk aspiro un par de veces así logrando relajarse un poco, para entonces hacer las preguntas necesarias, que su amigo parecía estar adivinando

Goku estaba hecho un tomate; sin saber que era, tiro de una prenda suave que estaba bajo su rostro el cual no había notado hasta ese momento, sin embargo le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta de que exactamente era aquella prenda en sus manos ( _La cual claramente era un sostén, y dado que su madre había muerto hacía tiempo, supo de inmediato que pertenecía a la morena)_ y sin saber por qué razón, la aventó lo más lejos que sus fuerzas y el limitado espacio en su cuarto le permitió; para luego mirar a su cama donde un abultado cuerpo debajo de las sabanas parecía estar temblando

Goku se levantó y comenzó a agitar las manos de manera desesperada

"No paso nada… es decir ¡no te hice nada, te lo juro Milk!… yo no te hice nada, solo te quedaste dormida y estaba muy cansado… yo no pensaba hacerte nada, te juro…" La voz de Goku se atoraba entre ratos, haciendo que su explicación fuera un poco confusa

Debajo de las sabanas, la morena se dio cuenta de que ciertamente tenía sus ropas puestas, claro totalmente desordenadas, pero no porque se las hubieran tratado de quitar, más bien eran del mismo modo que cuando se dormía con ellas por estar tan cansada para quitárselas, y eso explicaría por qué se había dormido con el sostén puesto

No estaba molesta, no creía que Goku tuviera la intención de hacerle nada, sin embargo, lo que si tenía era mucha muchísima vergüenza ya que después de todo, ella era la mayor de los dos y era ella quien había dicho lo de la ida al cine de noche además no solo se había quedado dormida sobre el brazo de su amigo si no que por lo que notaba le había causado problemas a su amigo

"Eh… yo… lo siento" Apenas y salió la voz en un suave murmullo por parte de la morena

Goku no escucho la suave y avergonzada voz de aquel bulto en la cama que trataba de disculparse por su comportamiento, él seguía relatando de manera torpe el cómo habían llegado a la casa, y lo dicho por el taxista la noche anterior... sin embargo algo en su entre pierna estaba incomodando al chico

Milk a cada segundo se sentía más inquieta, y después de pasarse las manos por el rostro, noto que algo aceitoso se vino de su cara… la morena deseo que la tierra se abriera debajo de ella y la tragara en aquellos momentos, pues como había dormido con el maquillaje puesto, seguro estaba corrido por su rostro, y no era que no le hubiera sucedido en otras ocasiones simplemente era que nunca le había sucedido frente a un chico, y si sus amigas habían reaccionado como si de un esperpento se tratase en las mañanas, no quería que Goku se llevara esa fea impresión de ella… al menos no de cómo se veía recién despierta con el maquillaje corrido, y el rostro brillándole de sucio y grasoso

De pronto hubo un silencio absoluto en la habitación

Milk aprovecho ese momento en el cual parecía que su amigo había por fin decidió dejar de hablar para poder hacer algo que necesitaba con urgencia… ir al baño y limpiarse un poco el rostro

"Yo… ¿Puedo pasar a tu baño?" Ni siquiera ella podía creer que estaba pidiendo nuevamente el baño en la casa de su amigo, esta vez después de haber pasado la noche en su casa, porque ese lugar era su casa según había escuchado de todo el alegato de su amigo "En verdad necesito pasar ahora"

"Mmmm si… este… yo… claro" La voz de Goku parecía mas nerviosa que antes

La morena asintió debajo de la sabana y comenzó a tirar un poco de la sabana hacia abajo, pues no podía ver nada, y tuvo miedo de caer de la cama. Pero unos ruidos un poco extraños empezaron a sonar en la habitación, parecía como si abrieran una puerta y jalaran un par de cosas

Cuando la sabana por fin le dio un poco de campo de visión a la morena apenas atino a ver, que su amigo sostenía la consola de su Xbox a la altura de sus caderas… de una manera un poco extraña

Goku tenía ambas manos en su Xbox, y sonrió un poco nervioso

"Yo… no lo guarde bien anoche, y… deje el juego dentro, se puede rayar… ya sabes" El chico se encogió de hombros

Milk ignoro por completo aquella extraña escena, pues tenía sus propios problemas, que incluían el no querer soltar por completo la sabana que cubría casi por entero su cuerpo, apenas dejando ver sus ojos y sus enredados cabellos. Ella solo asintió y abrió la puerta del cuarto de su amigo

"Yo debo ir al baño… este… yo… pues ya voy" En cuanto abrió la puerta, la morena tiro la sabana y salió disparada de la habitación

Goku suspiro pesado y coloco la consola de Xbox en el suelo, era increíble que su querido amigo se estuviera poniendo duro mientras trataba de explicar a su amiga que era lo que había sucedido

…

Milk corrió a toda prisa hasta la puerta del baño y sin tocar siquiera, abrió la puerta de manera apresurada y se encerró dentro del baño, agitada y con el corazón casi en su mano

"¡Si ellas se enteran, no podre vivir en paz nunca más!" Cuando el rostro de Milk quedo frente al espejo, la morena se sintió a morir, sin duda Bulma, Gure, Launch Y Lazuli no la dejarían olvidar ese momento si se enteraban "Ellas jamás sabrán esto, tendrá que ser mi secreto de por vida"

No solo tenía el maquillaje corrido y brillo en el rostro, si no que su cabello estaba por todas partes, con frezz y pegado en su rostro, haciéndola ver muy pero muy mal

….

"Te eh dicho claramente que no me metas más en tus problemas, y que dejes de llamarme para tratar de hablar con él" Raditz ya no sabía que más hacer, lo único que podía pensar era en cambiar de numero celular, pero todos sus clientes y demás tenían ese teléfono y sería muy molesto tener que contactar a todos y cada uno "Lo que mi hermano haga o no con su vida es cosa de él"

El mayor de los chicos Son, apenas y tenía puesto un bóxer. Pero despertarse con unos grititos de mujer histérica que le reclamaba cosas que no tenía que ver con él, lo habían puesto de muy mal humor y con cero animo de si quiera vestirse

La chica seguía chillando del otro lado de la línea, pidiéndole explicaciones al mayor, sobre la chica que había estado con el menor la noche anterior, y sobre qué tan cercana era la relación que ambos mantenían

Raditz no sabía si decirle el nombre de la joven que Goku le había presentado como su novia, o simplemente ignorar a la joven histérica del otro lado de la línea. Depuse de todo no dudaba que si Zangya se enterase de quien era Milk, la buscara para molestarla, aunque por el carácter que había mostrado la morena, dudaba que fuera una presa fácil para Zangya

"… No estoy de acuerdo Raditz, tu hermano no es del tipo de salir con ese tipo de mujeres, además… el… ¡Es un virgen!" Grito Zangya llena de ira

Raditz alzo el rostro y miro directamente a su puerta, y pocos segundos después sintió que se atragantaba con su saliva

"Cof…cof… ¿Qué carajo has dicho?" Raditz entonces comenzó a prestar atención a lo que la chica estaba diciendo

"Te lo digo de forma seria Raditz, tu hermano es un virgen, así que dudo que tenga los que se necesitan o que este tan desesperado como para ir por una zorra" La chica suspiro "Es decir, cuando salimos el nunca, ni siquiera una vez intento algo conmigo"

El corazón de Raditz se detuvo un segundo, aquello no podría ser verdad, su hermano no podría… después de todo, si eso era cierto, todo sería más complicado, él se había acostado con la novia de su hermano y ella en algunas ocasiones incluso le había dado a entender que Goku le superaba en técnica, cosa que ignoro por el simple hecho de querer olvidar aquel desliz

Sin embargo, ahora esa mujer estaba confesándole que ella y su hermano nunca llegaron a tanto en su relación, y que incluso su hermano tal parecía no había llegado a algo físico con una chica, al menos hasta donde ellos sabían. Ya que desde que él y Zangya terminaron, no lo había vuelto a ver hablar o salir con alguna chica hasta que presento a aquella morena

"¡No juegues conmigo!, Eso tiene que ser una jodida mentira tuya… tú me has dicho que él…" Los nervios de Raditz se dispararon

"No te hagas el inocente ahora imbécil, después de todo es tu hermano de quien hablamos, tenías que saber que por eso te busque después de todo, si él hubiera hecho lo que debía yo no me hubiera visto en la necesidad de buscar a nadie más"

….

Los ojos negros se quedaron clavados fijamente en el espejo, observo a detalle los pequeños defectos de su piel, unos pequeños, pero rojizos puntitos que se estaban formando ya en su rostro a causa de no haberse limpiado el rostro debidamente la noche anterior

Depuse de suspirar unos momentos y de acomodarse lo mejor posible el cabello, decidió que era hora de enfrentar su vergüenza y realidad. Le debía una disculpa de manera apropiada a su amigo por haberse dormido y obligarlo a mantenerle en su casa

Quizás su castigo era que él la viera en toda su triste realidad matutina, con su cara lavada y sin todo ese arreglo que le hacía lucir mejor. Depuse de todo casi el 50% de su vida era así; cuando estaba en los juegos no le importaba mucho el arreglarse, ya que los demás jugadores no la podían apreciar, solo se arreglaba para salir ya fuera a la universidad o con sus amigos

Ella no era un personaje de video juego, su maquillaje se corría si lo dejaba mucho tiempo, su pelo se ponía rebelde en las mañanas, si se desvelaba amanecía con unas manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos como mapache, ella era normal después de todo así que no podía pretender se perfecta y como su personaje estar siempre presentable, esa era una realidad que debía de afrontar. Después de todo en la vida real todos son así, ¿No?

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño…

"Eres una maldita Zangya… ¡Mas te vale mantenerte callada y no decirle nunca a mi hermano que nos acostamos cuando aún salían o si no…!" Raditz de pronto enmudeció, y su pecho se agito

Los ojos de Milk se abrieron enormes, de pronto olvido su aspecto mañanero y la vergüenza que le acompañaban

"¿Qué has dicho?" La boca de Milk se movió por sí sola, y las palabras salieron sin pensar "¿Tu y…"

El teléfono de Raditz cayó al suelo, mientras una leve vibración con sonido hacia un leve eco en el lugar

"Yo…" La voz de Goku era débil

De pronto Milk vio detrás del chico grande y musculoso a su amigo que llevaba con él lo que parecía su teléfono celular, sin embargo a Raditz le costó un poco más el poder girarse y darle la cara a su hermano menor

"Yo… debo llevar a Milk a su casa ahora" Goku giro su rostro, sin ninguna expresión en él "Tu teléfono está sonando Milk, así que lo traje conmigo, tu bolso está en la sala iré por él"

Raditz levanto la mano, no sabía qué hacer "Kakaroto… debemos hablar de esto cuando vuelvas" Fue lo único que salió de los labios del mayor

La morena entendió perfectamente que se había visto envuelta en algo que quizás no debía haber sabido nunca

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

El viaje en taxi fue sin duda de lo más incómodo que había vivido, no sabía que decir o hacer en aquel momento, pues todo parecía ser una mala idea. Parecía grosero preguntar directamente si aquello fue exactamente lo que escucho, y de ser cierto… ¿Qué pensaba Goku al respecto?, ¿Por eso termino con esa chica?, ¿Por esa razón pretendía tener una novia?, ¿Quién era esa chica Zangya que encanto a esos dos chicos?

La morena camino hasta su puerta y abrió la casa sin dejar de mirar a sus llaves

"Yo… ya lo sabía, es decir no lo supe cuando paso, pero alguien me lo dijo poco después de que ella y yo terminamos" La voz de Goku no era molesta, no era feliz, no era nada… solo era como una voz vacía sin emoción alguna "Era algo de esperarse, las chicas como Zangya no salen con perdedores como yo, que solo viven en los videojuegos, en mundos de ficción y sin poner los pies en la tierra… soy 'especial'" Goku se rio de manera amarga "Mi padre quería que fuera como Raditz, ya que ellos se parecen… pero mi madre decía que no importaba como fuera, mientras hiciera lo que me gustara y disfrutara de mi vida ella sería feliz, porque era un alma libre, pero eso no es algo bueno… yo no soy lo suficiente bueno para alguien así… yo… mi realidad es patética ¿No crees?"

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Y dije que no me iría tanto, pero pues… ¡Lo siento!, eh estado ocupada, deprimida, sin imaginación, sin saber que hacer… pero tratara de actualizar todas las historias pronto. Solo ténganme paciencia**


End file.
